Inconsolable Isolation
by NeverDisappearing
Summary: [chapter 2 rewrite up] Itachi threw my bag at me again, “We have to get going. If we don’t leave soon they’ll find us. If you decide not to come, I’ll kill you.” Uchiha ItachixOC Moeru Kirei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Duh...

**Notes:** Yesh!!!! I finally got the first chapter REWRITE up. YES this is a rewrite of Chapter One. It has mostly the same content but somethings have been changed, added, or removed. Please read!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

I watched the guy who was considered "most popular" in our class. It was his turn, we were all practicing kunai throwing. He barely looked like he cared, as he threw the kunai and it hit dead center. That was something I wished I could do, I shook my head. No, he was a year older than me. It was much less impossible to hit dead center anyways. How was he so special?

"Kirei?" I looked up slowly from where I was standing in line. I recognized his voice, Uchiha Itachi. My heart pounded harder than usual.

"Yes, Itachi?" I asked slowly. He was so much stronger than everyone else, especially myself. I guess you could say that he was my inspiration.

"It's your turn to go..." he said quietly. My eyes widened. Great, just my luck.

I stepped out to the line, and Shimo-sensei handed me a kunai. I took a few seconds, just to let my hand grasp it. I twirled it around my finger once, and threw it toward the target on the tree. I squinted my eyes, I didn't want to see the results, I didn't want to know how badly I had done.

Gasps were heard around me, that definitely couldn't be good. A voice came in next to my ear, Uchiha Itachi, "It's okay," he laughed, "Just look."

I opened an eye slowly, and looked at the target. There was my kunai, dead center, right where Itachi's had been.

--

A few days passed, and I was watching Itachi during lunch. He was always surrounded by people, I sighed. I wanted to have a least one friend instead of always sitting alone, but then again, what did I expect, almost everyone in this classroom was a year older, and I did start in this class late. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. It looked the same as it always did, as expected. If it didn't I might be a little scared.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" a voice asked me.

I leaned back forward only find Itachi-senpai standing in front of my desk. He pulled over another chair and sat in front of me.

"I always sit here alone..." I told him slowly.

"You shouldn't, it must be really boring."

I got mean looks from the other girls for the rest of the day, but I really was happy, and I felt so different. Just him being around me made me feel better, and I didn't feel alone. Actually, I was basically the only girl in our class that didn't bug him all the time, even though these girls were only mere eight-year-olds. But I guess that's how I got to be good friends with Itachi, by actually _being_ a friend instead of a stalker. I mean, really, stalkers scare everyone away, and what do true friends do? Bring someone closer.

--

Shimo-sensei smiled at all of us that were not sitting in the class room. "Congratulations on your graduation from the Ninja Academy! Remember, this is just the beginning, so you're still going to have to work hard. Now, I'll put you into your three-man teams." He looked down at his list and started calling out teams.

Itachi was at the top of the class, and I was about the middle, there were lots of people in the middle, what chance did I have of being with put into a group with him? Seems pretty slim to me..

I frowned slightly at this thought, but Itachi caught my eye and smiled lightly. I worked up enough effort to smile back in spit of the sick feeling in my stomach. Finally, my name was called...

"Team Four, Moeru Kirei," I looked up suddenly. This was the moment, I had to be put with Itachi. I just _had_ to...

"Seimei Koryu"

I paused. One last chance...this was my last chance.

"And...Uchiha Itachi."

I grinned broadly, and Itachi smiled back. I gave him a thumb's up, and he continued to smile, "I'm glad I have a friend on my team," I mouthed to him.

--

Team Four was a complete success. We completed a lot of missions, eventually each one getting harder as we went, we both kept improving, thought I noticed no matter how often I tried, I was never as good as Itachi was. I raced to keep up with him regardless of that though, I didn't want to be left behind.

During our year in the Chuunin Exam, both he and I passed. Like usual, the last round was a competition fight, I only made it to round two, but Itachi won out of everyone. Poor Koryu hadn't even made it that far.

When Itachi was ranked to the Jounin position, I did my best to get there as well, and though it took six long months, I made it, and once again was with Itachi. Later on, both of us were accepted into ANBU as well. I would become as strong as I could, I wanted to stay with him…the only problem was that it had taken me so long to figure out why I felt the way I did. And now that I look back at it, the way that everything happened just makes me laugh.

--

"Kirei, would you wake up?!" Itachi hissed, shoving me.

I mumbled something before I blinked and opened my eyes slightly, an enormous yawn erupting from my mouth.

Here it was Itachi's thirteenth birthday and we were stuck on guard duty…I don't even remember the last time I had been assigned guard duty. All ninja have to do it, Itachi had just gotten lucky and got it on his birthday.

Sitting up, I said my sorry for falling asleep and tried to smile at him. Only…none came, it had been replaced with another yawn. Itachi laughed.

He stood up and leaned back against the wood in the guard post, "Well today was definitely interesting, wasn't it?"

I stood up as well, "Yeah, you should've seen your face during your surprise party! It was hilarious!"

"What do you expect?!" he answered, "It was supposed to be an ANBU meeting!! I wasn't expected all those people to be there! I swear, I was about to kill whoever came up with the idea…or even worked on it for that matter."

"You'd kill yours truly?" I said in an offended voice, placing my hand to my chest. "You'd kill Sasuke? He and I came up with the lovely idea, and your mom and I planned it."

He groaned, "Jesus, why do I put up with you?"

"Because I love you," I said abruptly. I can't even figure how I had ever allowed myself to blurt out something like that, it surprised me, and Itachi too, as he had told me later.

At that moment, he decided to pretend that I hadn't said anything, "Hey, I've never exactly been able to figure this out, but why exactly did you move up in the Academy? I mean…why were you, as a seven-year-old, placed in an advanced eight-year-old group?"

"Ah," I said slowly, pointing at him, "It was my parent's decision, they said that my ability was too strong for my group…or something silly like that, but really," I said, lowering my voice some a whisper, "I just think that they wanted me to get more experience because they have their sights set on me becoming leader of our clan, like my dad." I laughed at what I said, "I have so much competition though, like my cousin Kikyo, she's the same age as I am. Then there's Hikaru, he's really strong. I don't see how they think I could beat them."

"Oh…" he said quietly, "It's pretty amazing for you to be place up like that though, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Oh come off it," I said, "I'm screwed and you know it."

"No, I'm serious, I think you're an amazing ninja who will go really far one day--"

"Itachi! Just tell me what you really think! You don't need to lie to me!" His response to this had been an odd stare. "Uh…let me explain…I've known you for five years or so now, and we still speak to each other rather formally and never tell each other what we really want to say. I think we're pretty good friends now, so why can't we just talk like normal people?"

"So you want to know what I really think?" he asked me. I nodded. "I think that you _are_ amazing. You may not be the best ninja in the world, but you always try hard and try to perfect everything you do."

I smiled at him, "See, now that wasn't so hard," and tossed a box at his face, which he caught easily. "Happy Birthday," I added.

He had looked shocked…like he hadn't expected me to get him anything after helping with his surprise party. Itachi pulled the wrapping and bow off it, and my heart starting racing. I wanted to snatch the box away from him and--

Itachi lifted a chain from the small box, and stared at it questioningly. He found a little circle charm attached to it, and read the writing that was engraved: _Love is forever_.

"Love is forever?" he asked slowly, looking at me. I felt myself start to blush, and looked away. After all this time, and all the time it had taken me to figure out...he might reject me, and then I wouldn't even have my one best friend. Why had I taken that chance? Why was I chancing my only friend?

"Love?" he asked again quietly, I could tell he was trying to make eye contact with me, but I continued to keep my head turned the other way. "What does it mean, Kirei?" he asked softly. I jumped as I saw him sitting in front of me in an instant. His hand moved toward my chin, and he gently forced me to look at him. "Kirei…"

I pulled out of his touch and looked to the floor of the guard tower realizing what a terrible job we were doing as lookouts. "It means…" I started to say slowly. I felt a lump in my throat. "It means that…that I l-love you."

I turned away from him again, this time it was because I didn't want to see his expression, I could have changed everything right there, made up an excuse for why the necklace said what it did, something like "It means that we are best friends". Something stupid like that. Everything could have stayed the same…nothing would have had to change. But I just went and blew it…just to take a wild chance.

"I love you too, Kirei," he said softly, his hand reached up to my cheek once more, turning my head toward his.

The sun raised ever so slightly, bringing light to dance in the sky. Painting color in the clouds.

Itachi leaned toward me, and kissed my lips shyly. I really had no idea how to I was supposed to respond to this, I hadn't expected this night to go like this at all. Somehow I found myself kissing him shyly back.

He broke the kiss, and leaned against the back of the wooden bench, he fingered his lips, which broke into a smile, "This is the best birthday of my life. I didn't think you felt this way about me…"

I shook my head, trying to hold back laughter, "I've liked you since the moment I saw you. It just took me a long time to realize how I felt…"

He grinned back at me, "I'm glad we both realized how we felt."

There was a knock from below us, "Shift change!" a man yelled, knocking louder. "You better not be sleeping up there!"

We both looked at each other longingly for a moment, the man knocked again.

"We're coming!" I yelled back.

Itachi gripped my hand and bent over to open the door..

--

"Kirei! Get _up_! Geez come on..."

I sat up, and stretched my arms, yawning. My eyes focused, and I saw Itachi sitting in front of me, "H-huh?!" I stammered. "Why are you in here?! No...who _let_ you in here?!"

"Your parents let me, they wanted you out of bed anyways. So...they let me wake you up. I'll wait for you to get dressed, and then I want to take you somewhere, okay?" I nodded slowly, and his hand brushed against my cheek as he stood to leave my room.

I blushed again. I got out of bed in less than a second, and threw on the first thing I found, I didn't want to keep Itachi waiting, I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming about last night.

I threw the door open, and Itachi took a quick glance at me, and he blushed and quickly looked away. I looked down at what I was wearing...somehow I had ended up in a tight tank top. I smiled, that worked too.

"We should be going..." he said.

I followed him to the door of my house, and before I stepped out yelled, "Mom!!! Dad!!! I'm leaving!" A distant reply rang through the house, so I stepped out to follow Itachi. I took the side-step next to him, and I felt him reach for my hand. I let him grab it, and I looked up at him, and he only continued to look straight forward.

"Okay," he said, stopping suddenly. "You're going to have to trust me, alright?" He pulled at my head protected, and it dropped over my eyes. He helped me into his back, and I gripped his neck tightly. He coughed, "I said..." his words were strained, as he moved one hand to loosen my grip, "You're going to have to trust me, just relax."

I nodded in response, as I felt him begin to run, it didn't take him too long to stop. He lowered me to the ground, and I felt grass underneath me. "Where are we Itachi?" I asked slowly.

"Couldn't you be a bit more patient? Just a bit longer..."

I heard birds chirping around me, and leaves rustling. Itachi stopped me, and pulled my head protector back off my eyes.

I blinked and allowed my eyes to adjust to the light. I gasped. We stood under a large tree that shaded the area around us, and in front of us was a huge cliff and a waterfall. Beautiful colors of flowers and trees blended around us.

I quickly looked over a Itachi and gave him a gratified look.

"Do you like it?" he asked slowly.

"What do you mean _do I like it_?!" I yelled, "I love it!" I jumped and gave him a hug. He caught me, and laughed, hugging me back.

"Want to go swimming?" he asked, still hugging me. I nodded, and he lead me to the water...which he then threw me in.

While he laughed at me in the water, I thrust my hand out and yanked at his foot. He collapsed into the water above me. Surfacing, we both looked at each other, soaking wet and laughed even more.

After a few minutes our laughter subsided.

Itachi looked up into the cloudless sky, "My side hurts…"

"Seriously," I said, staring at him, "Considering that you're an _ANBU_ ninja, you wouldn't think I'd just be able to pull you into the water like that."

"It's your fault," he said, "You distracted me."

"Glad to be of service," I replied, curtsying in the water.

Thinking about it, that must have been one of the greatest times I had with Itachi in Konoha. Everything about that day was perfect: the swimming, the picnic food, the surprises, and the fun. I don't think anything could have been better.

--

The walk back from the waterfall was amazing, we talked about completely random things and then laughed all the while looking at the stars that floated above us.

As we approached my house it got quieter, I didn't really want to go home. I wanted to keep spending time with Itachi…

Standing before my front door, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "See you tomorrow," he whispered in my ear.

"Bye…" I said quietly as he turned to leave.

--

Itachi and I really just continued to do what we normally did. Went on missions together and hang out anyways when we weren't on missions.

"Well, Kirei, what are we gonna do today?" Itachi asked me.

I thought for a moment, "Actually, I would like to go to your house!" I said suddenly. To tell you the truth, all these years we've been friends (including the month we've been going out) I've never actually been inside Itachi's house. I've formally met his family and everything, but I don't know them like he knows my family. I know his younger brother of course though, he always wants to be around Itachi. It's cute actually.

"Why in the world would you want to do that? What would be do there anyways…?"

"Well," I started, "I would like to make lunch for you and your family so I could get to know them. They _are_ home, right? Since it's Sunday."

He grumbled a little before saying, "Ugh I guess that would be okay."

I pulled him out of the front door of my house and took side-step next to him. I smiled up at him happily but when I saw his face I felt my smile start to disappear. He suddenly looked so stern and unlike himself. Noticing me stare at him, he grinned and patted me on the head. Itachi then grabbed my hand and any feelings of anxiety just disappeared. I was just hoping that they hadn't been given to Itachi instead…

--

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" Itachi yelled as he pulled the door of his house open. I followed him inside nervously and took my shoes off at the door.

I looked around curiously. He house was about the same size as mine…

"Itachi-chan! You're back so early today!" a lady I noticed as his mother said rushing into the room. "Kirei-chan? Is that you?!" she asked, suddenly turning to me. "I haven't seen you in ages!" she added, patting me on the head. "You both seen to be so busy with ANBU missions lately."

I nodded in agreement, it was true, we _did_ seem to have a lot of missions at the moment. One after another. Itachi had also recently been made a leader, thus he was almost always on missions, and generally I was too, though I wasn't always lucky enough to be with him. "Make sure you both stay safe," she added quickly before walking to another room. Itachi followed her…so I followed them both.

I found myself in a kitchen, where Itachi's mom was pulling things out of the refrigerator.

"Er…Mom?" Itachi said slowly. His mom looked up slowly, and her eyes seemed to ask "Yes?". Itachi looked at the floor and quickly said, "Kirei said that she wanted to make lunch for us." He started to blush.

"Lunch? Does that mean…?" she asked slowly. "You two are dating?!"

We both looked away from each other saying "Yeah…" in unison

Her smile widened, "Oh! Congratulations!! Kirei-chan and I can cook lunch together!" she said excitedly. I smiled in approval. "Itachi, why don't you go find your brother and take him out for a lesson. He's been waiting for one all day."

"Why can't Dad take him?" he groaned.

"Because he wants you to," she said sternly.

He looked at me as he turned to go and smiled lightly, "Fine…"

As he turned to go, his mother leaned and whispered something in his ear, in response he rolled his eyes. Her whispering grew more urgent. Itachi groaned again and stepped toward me. His arms found their way around my body as he embraced me in a hug. I smiled, happily, and hugged him back. He then pulled away and left me with his mother in the kitchen.

"It's odd to see Itachi like this…" she said slowly. I looked over to her from where I had been looking at the door Itachi had left through.

"What do you mean?" I shuddered.

She paused and started to go through the refrigerator again, "Well, Itachi really isn't the kind to make friends so easily…he's more of a loner. So I can't seem to figure how why he made friends so easily with you…"

I must have looked shocked because she quickly added, "I'm glad that he did though."

That brought a smile to my face, "Itachi always seemed to have so many people around him all the time when we were younger…So, even thought I also wanted to know him I kept my distance since I didn't want to bother him as much as everybody else did. I guess that's why we eventually became friends." I looked up at her and giggled, "I, also liked everyone else, like him though."

His mother's face showed an instant understanding, "So this, this is why you, out of everyone else, kept up with him. Even out of not being the best in your class, you came second to Itachi so you could stay with him…to stay with the person you love. Just like I didn't with my husband…"

At that very moment, I knew that she understood me, and I knew that I understood her.

--

As I left, I realized that they weren't going to be finished cooking lunch for a long time, I could already hear them talking. That meant that I was stuck training my younger brother for a long time. This wasn't going to be fun.

I looked up at a clock in a shop, and noticed it was almost 10:00, Sasuke would probably be off trying to train himself even though today was a Sunday, which was his only day off. Of course, I don't blame him, when I was his age, I was almost out of the Academy, and he still had a long way to go.

I entered the training section in the forest around the Uchiha clan's village. I figured that Sasuke would be in the same training ground as always, the one in the very back that no one went to. I followed the path to Ground 10 where, of course, I saw Sasuke practicing his aim.

Watching him for just a moment I could tell he was trying hard to concentrate. He would first face the other way and then quickly turn around and throw a kunai at the selected target. He missed. The kunai he threw was too high as well as too far to the left. If that was against an actual opponent he would have come closer to hitting their arm instead of their actual chest.

I sighed, and picked up a near by twig, snapping it, and Sasuke quickly turned, throwing a kunai at me. This time, his aim was perfect, and it head straight toward my head. The only problem, was that it wasn't fast enough. I grabbed the kunai with my forefinger and thumb, and twirled it around lightly.

Sasuke stared at me for a moment, "What do you want?" he asked me, I noticed a pitch of frustration.

"Well, I was going to help you train, but if you really don't want me to I can go back home--"

"No no! Will you teach me a new technique, please?" he whined. His face then suddenly changed, and he folded his arms haughtily, "Hold on. I bet you only came down here because Mom wanted you to, didn't you?"

"Okay, she sorta did, but that's beside the point. You need to work on your aim, and speed."

Sasuke just nodded, and thus, our training session began.

--

Training ground ten. Exactly where their mom told me I'd find them.

The moment I stepped foot onto the training ground, Itachi disappeared and poked me in the side. I jump and quickly turned to face him. "Not nice," I said, desperately trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Scared?" he questioned.

"Of course not. After all the missions we've been on, like I would be scared of something lame like that."

"Didn't think so."

Sasuke finally looked over to us from where he had been studying a target, his face brightened up. "Kirei-chan!!" he yelled running toward me. "I haven't seen you in forever Kirei-chan! You and Itachi are never around."

Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead with the nail of his finger. "Duh, it's called _missions_."

Sasuke glared at him, "I _know_ what they're called." He turned toward me again, "Kirei-chan! I wanna show you my target throw that Big Brother was teaching me!" I nodded and Sasuke quickly went to the center of the training ground.

He closed his eyes and waited. He listened to noises made by the wind hitting, and the targets knocking on the tree for a moment. Jumping into the air, he spun around, and threw the kunai that he held and landed, one hand and both feet touching ground.

I watched the kunai head toward the targets, each one hit dead center. Sasuke looked up, and smiled widely.

"Kirei shows up after almost two hours of nonstop practice and this is the first time you get it…" Itachi said dully.

"Aw, c'mon Itachi-kun. You could at least congratulate him." He gave me an annoyed looked. "Fine," I said, I turned to Sasuke who now looked sad and unaccomplished. "Sasuke, you made a great deal of improvement in such little time, you should be proud! Not sad!"

He looked up at me, and smiled shyly. "That's better," I told him. Then, I turned back to Itachi, "Lunch is ready, so if you two wouldn't mind coming back with me…"

"You made lunch?!" Sasuke asked excitedly, "I can't wait to eat!"

"Actually, I helped your mom…" I said slowly, but he didn't seem to hear me as he ran down the path to the entrance of the training grounds.

--

When I got back, their mom had the table set up. It looked beautiful. I could just hope that everybody thought that it was good, since she had insisted that I had cooked.

"We're back!!" Sasuke yelled. Their mother walked out of the hallway, and a familiar looking boy followed her.

"Welcome back! Your father won't be able to make it to lunch though, he has to work through his lunch break. But, instead a friend of yours showed up to eat with us! Seimei-kun!"

I felt extremely stupid after that. Seimei Koryu had been in our group, which had lasted maybe two years, if that. We continued to mostly work in the same group even though he hadn't become a Chuunin when we had, but when Itachi and I became Jounin, he had been left behind. Koryu-kun…I hadn't seen him in about three years now.

"Koryu-kun!" I yelled, as I ran to hug him. He looked shocked.

"Hey, Kirei-chan," he said. I let go of him, and stepped back. "Hey Itachi."

"Koryu! It's been so long! You look so much different!" I gasped.

"So do you," he added. I saw him blush slightly…which I can't say made Itachi look all that happy.

"Itachi, I just came by to congratulate you on becoming an ANBU leader. I haven't been around much lately, Sandaime has been overloading me with missions for my team."

"Thank you…" Itachi said curtly. I glared at him, and he just looked away.

"Well! How about the four of you sit for lunch, I have some things I have to do, so I've already ate," Uchiha-san said, ushering toward the table.

We all sat, Itachi and I sat on one side of the table, while Sasuke and Koryu sat at the other side.

I looked at Koryu curiously, and I could help but notice all the differences in him. He used to always be the slow one, and one always left behind. Stupid idiot… But now, when I looked at him, he didn't read "idiot". I couldn't figure out exactly what he was anymore… He no longer looked all mousey. His hair was spiked instead of laying flat, in fact, it was a different color now as well. Instead of a light brown, it was a dark blonde. He also looked stronger, and his outfit was different. I noticed a patch on his vest. The patch of a Jounin.

"Koryu-kun…?" I asked slowly. "When did you become a Jounin?"

Koryu looked down at his vest, "Hm…" he said slowly, "It was almost a year ago, now that I think about it…"

"Congratulations!" I screamed, nearly jumping across the table, Itachi grabbed me by the stomach to keep me from falling. He lowered me back down in my seat. I gave him a pouting face, and he chose to ignore me. He seemed so cold lately…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Naruto.

**Notes:** This is the rewrite of Chapter 2!!! I've really been slacking haven't I? I hope this chapter sounds better and makes more sense then it did before. Actually, I hope that people notice that it's up in the first place...haha

* * *

**Chapter Two**

In all truth, I just wanted to go home. The mission we were on was lasting much _much_ longer than expected. All we were supposed to do was bring back some jail escapees. Sandaime decided he wanted this to "be a learning experience for the younger ninja". That meant that Itachi and I were stuck in a large group with a mixture of each class.

Our group consisted of Itachi and I (two ANBU), Koryu (Jounin), Hayate and Akira (Chuunin--who were actually the same age as me), and Tasuku, Takashi, and Aki (Genin--a year younger than I). Because we had a huge group of clueless ninja, the mission had lasted two whole days when if it had just been the old Team 4, it would have been finished in two hours.

Itachi looked at the group and noticed the Genin were starting to fall behind again, "Break time," he said in frustration.

"But we just took a break!" Hayate growled angrily.

I glared at him, "What the Leader says, _goes_, it would seem as if you never learned teamwork _or_ respect." He didn't answer me, just stared at me defiantly. That drove me over the edge.

Pulling out a kunai I stepped toward him, his eyes widened visibly, I disappeared in a split second and appeared behind him, the kunai angled toward his neck, "This is what happens in a _real_ battle," I hissed into his ear, I could sense him tensing up, "Not one of your _kiddy battles_."

"Kirei!" The moment I turned to look over my shoulder, I was pulled back. "There's no time for this," he said, wrapping his arms around my body, "Just settle down, alright?"

Relaxing slightly, I shook my head and apologized. I closed my eyes and looked away, this was getting so out of control.

Itachi loosened his arms from around me and stepped away to check on the Genin before getting ready to go again, the only problem was Hayate piped up again.

"So _this_ is what happens on _real battles?!_ Missions with the amazing _ANBU_? You're kidding!" he laughed to himself.

I could see Itachi's eyes go red in a split second, his Sharingan appearing, "Hayate…" he started. In a split second, Itachi held him up in the air by his shirt, "_Don't even get me started_," he hissed, throwing him aside.

I ran to Itachi's side, touching his arm anxiously, "Stop," I said softly, turning him around to face him. I kept my voice calm and steady, which was the exact opposite of how I was feeling, "We have a mission to complete, being co-leader I'm telling you we do not have time for this." The Sharingan left his eyes, and I turned to the rest of the group, "Let's go."

Surprisingly everyone nodded and followed my lead as I jumped into the trees. As Itachi caught up with me, I thought I saw an angry look on his face, I wasn't sure what to think.

After a few minutes Itachi stopped and silently motioned for the rest of us to stop as well. Looking down through the leaves, I could make out three figures resting below us.

"Do you think we lost them?" one of them asked.

What kind of idiots spoke so loud when they were on the run?

I hear a slight snort, "Of course, I mean what the Sandaime thinking?! Sending a bunch of kids after us…"

"I know!" the third one said, "We escaped from a prison, which we were sent to for _murder_, what makes him think a bunch of little kids could stop us?"

"What morons…" the second voice said again.

Itachi looked at us, and nodded. It was time to us the strategy we had been working on earlier.

It was going to be a basic Taijutsu only attack. Itachi had decided that it would be easiest this way, especially since the attack would be eight versus three.

The Genin climbed higher into the trees which looked below on the escapees. The Chuunin darted off to the east, Koryu-kun went west, Itachi jumped north, and I took south. Now…all we did was look to Itachi and wait for his count.

He raised his hand, and the three Genin jumped from the trees, landing on their feet surrounding the escapees.

"What the hell?!" I heard one of them yell.

The first one to talk…was the first to go. The Genin suddenly attacked him. Another one stepped toward them, the Chuunin and Jounin went after him. The last guy…he was mine. Itachi finished them all.

I had to concentrate now, on my guy, not the other fights around me. I jumped and landing in front of the guy, he was sure to be the strongest. I ducked at the punch he was aiming for my head, then did a swing kick trying to knock him over. He was too big.

He raised his leg to kick me, right as it came in contact with my face, I grabbed it, and swung it to my right, pulling him off balance. He fell to the ground, and I elbowed him in the nose. He was underestimating me. I wouldn't allow it. I quickly completed the hand seal and shouted "Dark Hearted Destruc--"

Itachi pushed me away and thrust his head over the man's head knocking him hard into the ground. Knocking him out…

"Why did you cut in?!" I shouted.

Itachi didn't answer me, he only glanced around at the rest of the team members and nodded at them to start getting ready to leave.

--

"Excellent job," the Sandaime said as we brought him the escapees, he looked satisfied, though I could tell he was tired and disappointed with the amount of time we had taken to complete the mission. When we were released, Itachi walked me home, his presence presented a different type a feeling. I couldn't identify it, and it scared me.

The walk home was utterly silent, a sick feeling in my stomach overwhelmed me. A bad feeling. It was tearing me apart inside.

We stopped in front of my house and Itachi embraced me, his breath was warm near my ear as he whispered, "Don't come outside tonight until 3 o'clock, meet me on your balcony then, but stay inside until that time." In a split second he was gone, his absence was replaced by that feeling in my stomach once again. I didn't even want to think about it.

I opened the door only to find my entire family sitting in front of the TV, they glanced at me as I closed the door but neither of my parents moved to come toward me, only my younger sister, Ryuu. She smiled widely and jumped off the couch to greet me.

She was starting in the Ninja Academy next week, so she was excited and always jumping around. It could have also been because she was eight-years-old too. "How did your mission go, Kirei?!" she asked, jumping in circles around me.

"Fine," I replied in a strained voice, trying to give her a smile. "It's a bit late though, I want to go to bed."

"What do you mean it's late?" my sister whined, "It's only 8:30, can't we play ninja?" She gave me those puppy dog eyes. My mom gave me them too. I closed my eyes in frustration and shook my head. "I haven't slept in three days, I am _tired_, I'm going to bed and I'm NOT playing ninja with you," I snapped and ran up the stairs. My body started to give away as I reached my room. I threw my door open and collapsed on my bed. The sleep instantly overcame me…

--

A clasp of lightning sounded in the distance. My eyes flickered open. I rolled over, and faced my alarm clock, 2:55 it read…Itachi said to be outside at Three. I got out of bed slowly, and grabbed one of the extra blankets from the edge of my bed, and walked outside to my balcony.

I took a seat on one of the few chairs around the small table outside, and I waited. It wasn't necessarily cold outside but I felt more safe with the blanket wrapped around me. My mom always told me that it was insecurity issues, but I didn't think that was the deal tonight, something--that feeling, it was bugging me again…

There was another clasp of lightning, and Itachi finally stood before me. "Itachi!" I gasped, standing up quickly. My blanket fell to the ground. He grabbed my hand, and led me inside of my room.

He quickly went to my closet, and pulled out my traveling bag, and tossed it at me. I caught it, and confusion overcame me. "Pack all your necessities. We won't be coming back for a long time."

"W-why? What about my Mom or Dad? Or Ryuu? What am I supposed to tell them?! Where are we even _going_?!" I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said, he pulled out a kunai stained with crimson blood. I choked. My throat constricted.

"W-what did you do?" I managed to cough out.

A smile that I didn't recognize appeared on his face. "They're gone. I had to test my strength. Why do I have to tell everyone this?"

"But…what did you do?!" I screeched.

"I killed them. All of them. The Uchiha clan is pathetic. The Moeru clan is just as pathetic. If not more."

My eyes widened. "No…not everybody. Not my family. Y-you didn't." Tears stung my eyes. I ran to the door. "Mom! Dad!! Ryuu! Get up!!"

I kicked Ryuu's door across the hall, and it fell. I ran to her bed. Red stained the once white sheets. Ryuu's face showed pure shock, her eyes remained wide open. Her neck had been slit, and it had left her blonde hair a bloody red. "Ryuu…" I whispered quietly.

I was pulled back. My back hit the wall. Blood trickled down my forehead.

Itachi threw my bag at me again, "We have to get going. If we don't leave soon they'll find us. If you decide not to come, I'll kill you."

"Where is the Itachi I know?! The Itachi I love?!" I cried in a whisper, staring up at the ceiling.

"He disappeared a long time ago…" Itachi said, grabbing the neck of my shirt, and pulling me into the air. "Now. Are you coming with me? Or dying with your family?"

I looked away from his face and to the ground. The punch to my stomach came unnoticeably. I coughed up blood, and Itachi dropped to the ground. I was too weak to defend myself…to protect those dear to me, to save the one I loved. _Why wasn't I strong enough?_ _Why couldn't I be stronger?_

"I…I'll come…" I replied softly, _even if it is…only because you're my last love in this world…_

--

Days had passed…without much talk. All we did was travel from village to village…killing. Destroying. I was still in so much shock. This wasn't possible. This was just another one of Sandaime's missions, or better yet, a dream. It was a dream. But dreams couldn't be like this…dreams were happy and wonderful. This was a terrible nightmare gone wrong.

It had been almost a month now, of nothing my killing. My hands felt forever staining with the crimson red blood I had come to see every few days.

We had set up camp in the forest, I unrolled my sleeping bag from my pack, Itachi did the same.

"Do you regret coming with me, Kirei-chan?" he asked. I hadn't heard a voice like this from him since we were in Konoha. Finally the old Itachi had returned.

"What I regret most…is not being strong enough to prevent all of this from happening," I responded.

He nodded, "I do regret putting you through this hell. But, I still love you. I couldn't kill you, even if I thought I had to. So, instead you had to come with me."

I smiled slightly. Then, I heard something. Footsteps in the distance.

Itachi heard them too, you could tell by the way he cocked his head slightly to one side. He didn't do anything, he was planning on just letting whoever it was come.

"So," the voice said. The voice was cold, chilling, and nerve-wrecking. "Here we have the two young deserters of Konoha, Uchiha Itachi and Moeru Kirei."

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapter as we speak (...or as I speak...)**

**God I have been such a slacker this year.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't my creation...but this story is! MUHAFU! XD

Note: How am I coming out with these so fast? Because I have up to Chapter 9 already written up...XD

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Itachi and I were out of our sleeping bags and in a fighting stance quicker than lightning. "Anxious aren't we?" the voice came from behind us now. Itachi spun around so we now stood back to back.

"Who are you!" Itachi demanded.

"Who am I?" he mocked. His voice doubled…

"I am one to be feared by the likes of you." Instantly, I hit the tree across from me. I cringed from the pain, this guy was fast…and he knew who we were.

"Your nothing," the man spat at my face. That did it, I wasn't going to be called nothing, not after all I had been through. I looked up, to see a figure surrounded by darkness, and two other figures battling it out on the other side of the clearing.

I spit out the blood in my mouth, and glared at the man as I stood up. "That's more like it. Show me what you've got."

Now, I was mad, and I wasn't going to be pushed around by some guy who thought he was the all-mighty ruler of the world. I took a fighting stance, and instantly appeared behind him, punching where he should have been standing. A light push hit me in the back. He was behind me. I had to go faster. I knew I could.

I spun around in the blink of an eye, and threw punch after punch aiming at his critical points, he blocked most of them, but a few hit. I flipped backward, catching my breath slightly, and then charged at him again, striking him in the hand, and then kicking him in the stomach, his hand clasped around my ankle, and I hit another tree.

_Why am I not fast enough…?_ At that moment, an overwhelming pain overcame me. Though it began in my chest, in mere seconds overcame my entire body.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't! I couldn't do anything! All I did was sit there, in excruciating pain. It almost seemed like something was being carved into my body, _my very soul, my very DNA_.

I struggled to stand up, I couldn't lose this fight. No, I _wouldn't_ lose.

Through the pain, I stood up, and as soon as I did that, I felt different. Something other than the pain was there, a burst of the utmost energy. A power unlike one I had _ever_ felt.

"Standing again, are we?" the man asked. "I didn't expect you to get back up after a blow like that."

"And why not?" I asked, swiftly standing behind him.

He hastily turned around, throwing a kunai at him, I grabbed it instantly, and promptly threw it back. He ducked, and it buried itself deeply into the tree.

The man turned at me, pulling his arm back he threw all of his might forward, I caught his hand, and swerved, throwing _him_ into the tree.

The pain decreased slightly, but there was still a light burn in my chest, and I still felt different, and stronger than ever before.

Itachi rapidly appeared behind me, "I had the clone," he whispered, and we stared at the figure standing up from the tree.

We heard a slight laugh, and then he vanished, as though he turned into the wind, itself.

I felt the power disappear from myself, as I stood in confusion.

"Superb," the man said, the voice seemed to come from no place in particular.

Itachi and I took fighting stance. We were ready for whatever this guy was going to throw at us.

"But, I must say that if you want to fight," he began. In an instant a group of five people jumped down from the trees and surrounded us, "We can fight. I can't ensure your safety, so I have a deal."

Itachi lowered his kunai slowly, "State your deal first."

I sensed the man's smile. I assumed that he was the leader if he was the only one doing the talking in this group.

"Well, I must say that you are going to have to trust us, and come with us, or your friend here…let's just say it's not going to be a fun night for her."

Without warning, one of the group members, had a hand over my mouth, and the other wrapped around my waist.

Itachi stared at me, panic covered his eyes. The only problems with this was that Itachi never panics.

He looked at where the leader stood, and almost instantly said, "We'll come with you, just release her."

"If you two try anything funny during this journey, trust that you will be killed. I can trust you are planning anything?" Itachi nodded. "Alright, release _Kirei-chan_."

I breathed in deeply as the hands released me. "Now, we are going to travel back to the base. Everything will be explained there," he added, glancing at Itachi and I.

"Hai," we replied in unison.

> >

For much of that journey, there was no talking, we traveled in silence. I didn't see much of anything either, you could say, since both Itachi and I were blindfolded and carried the whole way. Personally, I know for those few days I was far to scared to speak, request or even do anything. All I did was eat the food given to me and follow any orders I received.

This was also the first time that I had enough time to think and actually realize how much I missed all of my family and Konoha. I wanted to go back…I missed that village, I think even more than my family. That village itself was my family…

I heard a thump near me, and right after I heard it, I was thrown to the ground. "Untie their blindfolds," I heard the same man say. His voice was still the only voice I heard…

The place where the blindfold had sat felt uncommonly cool, I looked around the room carefully, but I still couldn't see anything. The room was pitch black.

A light of some source came from the other side of wherever we were, I and I could finally make out some of the features of the people around me.

"Welcome to Akatsuki," the man laughed slightly, "You can refer to me as _Leader_. I am the head of this organization, and so you can assume that I can kill you easily if you do anything to displease me."

Itachi's face showed confusion, and _Leader_ must have noticed this because he started to explain, "Akatsuki is an organization of S-ranked criminals who are Missing Nin. I have picked you and Kirei to join us, since I see a lot of strength and ability in both of you."

"Then what's the point of this _organization_?" Itachi asked, distrust was lain all over his face.

"I cannot tell you yet. Nobody you see standing around you know. The upper group does, but I have to admit, I have do intention of telling any of you lower members our purpose just yet. Trust me, if you do what I say, you'll help, and our goals will be accomplished."

"W-what do you mean, 'lower group'?" I shuddered. I was afraid of these people, of this group…

"You're afraid aren't you?" Leader asked, menacingly. "You're afraid of all of us, you don't want to be here. You have doubts, am I right? Doubts of leaving your village."

I shook my head, "I don't have any doubts about leaving."

"Kirei, you lie, and you know it. I don't want anymore lying, or something bad might happen in your future." I glared at him, anger was filling up in me. "Now, I'llanswer your question. There are now ten members in Akatsuki, four are in the upper group, including myself. You are all most likely more powerful then them, but they are in this more important group for a reason. You won't be meeting them anytime soon either. The six of you are in the lower group, meaning you carry out important tasks for us. This is why you are in the lower group, because you are stronger." He turned around sharply, "I have a meeting, introduce yourselves, you'll be working together a lot. Figure out your groups." Then, Leader just disappeared.

One of the people stood up from where he was sitting across the room, he snapped, and the lights flickered on to reveal a large white painted room. It was split into two sections, there was a kitchen, and a couch with a large TV. I looked at the other side of the room, where I saw a hallway.

"Nice and cozy?" a person asks, and I quickly diverted my attention to him. "That's better. Now, let's do some introducing like Leader suggested?" He only looked at Itachi and I, even though all the other members where also there, and watching.

He looked like he was only about 15 years old. Blonde hair covered his head. Though he had a fair complexion, his bright green eyes showed resentment. His stare made me shiver.

"I'm Sasori," he added, "I'm the captain of our quite large lower group. My partner is the blonde girly-looking guy standing behind you both." Both Itachi and I turned to look at this _guy_. His appearance was feminine, and blonde bangs covered one of his eyes. The rest of his hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

"I _don't_ look like a girl. You look like a girl, hmm?" he replied.

"Deidara…I don't want to make them wait. You know I hate that," Sasori said, flatly.

"Yeah boss. Over there, hmm," Deidara said pointing over to a person whose head was inside of what looked like a venus fly trap looked over at us for a moment then turned away once more, "That's Zetsu, he travels alone, hmm?" Deidara lowered his voice, "Don't get on his bad side, he likes to…er…eat people, hmm?"

Itachi and I looked at each other, and twitching looked away. I definitely wouldn't get on his bad side, I would be too afraid to after hearing that…

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame," another guy said. He had no only bluish hair, but bluish skin with what looked like gills on the side of his face, on his back, he carried a large sword. "And this," he added, smiling, "Is my blade, Samehada."

I smiled at him slightly, I really should have known that there wouldn't be any girls…not in a group like this.

"New members?" Zetsu said, from nowhere.

"Yes, it would seem so," Zetsu said, his voice changing slightly.

"Too bad we can't have a nice meal…"

Everyone slightly turned away from him, I noticed that they were obviously almost afraid of him as well. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be eaten by a venus fly trap…that would just be weird.

Sasori took over the speech again. "Leader paired me with Deidara, and requested that Zetsu travels alone. I'll put you three in a group. Kisame, you can show them around." Sasori said, turning around.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara said, following him. "What should we make for dinner, we haven't had anything good to eat in a while, hmm?"

"Since you always say you're art is best, you make it."

"You're actually admitting my art is better than yours, hmm!" Deidara asked joyfully.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "No, I'm telling you that you think yours is better, and I don't feel like making any dinner, so _you_ are."

Kisame sighed, "They're always arguing, well lemme show you around I guess. Oh, you and two will get the 'Official Akatsuki Coats' in the next few days, at the

moment, they are on mail order. Well…actually I don't know where Leader gets these coats…" He seemed to think for a moment.

"Anyways, this is the lower groups living quarters we are in at the moment, this is the living room slash kitchen. We have a lot of stuff in here for when we don't have missions, Leader figured that if we weren't training or on a mission, which is really rare, we should have somewhere to relax. Anyways, Itachi-san, Kirei-san, follow me."

He turned on his heel, and headed toward the hallway. "That door at the real end, leads to the Akatsuki Headquarters. Step out that big fancy door, and you'll be in the entrance hall, we'll all show you around there later." Itachi and I both nodded slowly.

"Let's see, this first door, is Sasori's and Deidara's room," he said pushing the door open, and peaking inside. "Like always, it's clean. That what you get when you put two art freaks in a room. This entry room, is well…just their art room, really. They have their separate rooms, and bathroom back that hall in the center."

Kisame closed the door, and walked down the hall a few steps, and opened a door on the opposite side of the hallways. He threw the door open, "_This_ is Zetsu's room. Notice all the venus fly traps in here…I'm starting to think that he just has a think against flies or something. Maybe a one poin the had a run-in with that Aburame clan or something. He has his own suite, so he gets two rooms to himself." Kisame closed the door, and opened the next door.

"This is our room…it's kinda messy at the moment," he added, pushing the door open. We all followed him inside. There was a large fish tank covering one side of the wall. I twitched. These people seemed to be very obsessive.

We followed Itachi down the small hallway in the suite, "This is my room," he said, pushing open another door open, "And this will be your two's room. As soon as we steal the extra bed from Zetsu's room…and take all my stuff out of it." He pushed another door open at the end of the hallway, "And last, the bathroom." He looked at me awkwardly, "I'm going to propose I deal with you, Kirei-san….no extremely girly things, please?"

"What's in that for me! That's not a deal!"

"Uh…how about…either you go with that, or we feed you to Zetsu for dinner?"

"Okay…no girly things," I said laughing nervously.

> >

"Kirei-san! Help us with your bed!" I heard Kisame yell from the Zetsu's room. The only reason I was just getting my bed now, after being here for about three weeks was because Zetsu was gone on some mission for Leader, and we all guessed this would be the safest time to get the bed.

"Are you trying to say that four guys can't pick up some bed frames and a mattress!" I yelled into the hall from one of the couches in the living room. They didn't answer, so I guessed that they were going to try to figure this out without my help. But, curiosity overcame me, and I sat in the hallway, watching the four of them struggled with the bed, and trying not to move any of Zetsu's belongings.

Finally, I followed them into our room, and watched as they miserably put together my bed.

"Happy now, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Sasori sighed, "At least she can't complain about not having a bed anymore…"

"Well you know what, I can find other things to complain about, _and_ I can go move something around in Zetsu's room, and tell him that _you all_ did it."

"You wouldn't really do that, would you Kirei-san…?" Kisame asked, I noticed the panic that touched his voice.

I laughed, "Like hell I would!"

"Well, let's get cleaned up in here, Kirei, you won't be sleeping on the couch anymore, so let's move your things in here so nobody trips over them anymore."

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Kisame pleaded with Itachi. "I swear she moved something while I wasn't looking! Or…something like that."

"Admit it, Kisame. You tripped," Sasori said.

"Yeah, yeah, SHUT UP PUPPET-BOY!"

"What did you call me!"

"Puppet-boy!" Kisame taunted.

"You wanna take this outside!" Sasori asked, laughing.

"Hey! What about me, hmm!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi suddenly stepped into the middle, and pushed Sasori and Kisame in the face. They both fell to the ground, as he said, "Break it up…geez. Morons."

I laughed, and kneeled down beside Sasori, "Sasori-kun, are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you die?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Kisame yelled, sitting up.

I looked over at him for a moment, "You're alive?" I asked slowly, "I'm sorry, you looked like you were dead…Anyways, are you sure your okay Sasori!"

"That's all I would get if I came back from the dead!" Kisame asked under his breathe.

"Yup," I replied, winking at him. I stood up, "Itachi, would you like to help me make lunch for everyone?"

"Er…sure," he replied slowly, as he followed me toward the kitchen as the other guys turned on the TV.

> >

I was sitting, watching TV, waiting for the first meeting I got to go to. It's was kind of sad actually, since Itachi and I had been in Akatsuki for almost a month now, this was the first meeting we got to go to. I had been training hard with the guys everyday, so I would get stronger. I needed to be stronger to stay in his league. I had to stay here, since there was no way I could go back to Konoha.

I heard a door open, and I glanced down the hallway to see Zetsu walk through the door. This was the first time I had seen him since the first week I had been here.

I stood up hastily, "Welcome back, Zetsu-senpai," I said bowing.

"Yeah." Was the only reply I got from him, he turned into his room. To tell you the truth, I didn't expect to see him for a while. He probably had permission to sleep through today's meeting or something.

The couch was calling to me, so I sat down again. There was still a half-hour until I even needed to leave for the meeting. Forty-five minutes to go…how could I possibly wait that long?

"Are you bored too?" Itachi asked, sitting down next to me.

"H-how did you get there!" I screeched, blushing.

He shrugged, "I've missed the way we used to be…" Itachi said slowly. He cupped my chin, and lifted my lips to his. He kissed me softly, but pulled away more quickly than he started as Kisame walked into the room.

"Hey! Was something going on in here that I should know about?" he asked carefully.

I almost snorted, "Hell no."

Kisame shrugged, "Anyways, good news. Your 'Official Akatsuki Member Coat' has finally arrived. I still have no idea where Leader gets those things…or why it takes so long to order and get them in…It will forever be a mystery."

Another door opened, and I glanced down the hallway once more, Sasori and Deidara stepped out of there room, "Let's get going. It's always best to be in the meeting hall long before Leader or the upper group," Sasori said, opening the front door, and stepping out into the entrance hall.

Itachi and I both stood up rather fast, and followed them out into the entrance hall. It looked like Itachi was just as excited about this as I was.

When Kisame closed the door behind us, Sasori turned to face Itachi and I. "Some advice for you. When you leave that room for either a mission or a meeting, you become serious. Leave the humor in there." I nodded as Sasori told us this. I also noticed the change in his voice, he had already become serious. He was the same as he was when we were all just playing around.

"Also, I would recommend that you don't talk unless your spoken to during your first few meetings, it's considered disrespectful, and you will be punished for it. Oh, and be sure to follow everyone else's lead," he added.

I followed the rest of my group to the meeting room, where it seemed that we sat forever, waiting for the rest of the Akatsuki members. The meeting room was basically just part of the cave. He all sat on rocks, or stood…

Eventually, the upper group came in, and took their seats. Shortly after they arrived, Leader walked in, and I took Sasori's advice, and followed the lead of everyone else. I stood when Leader walked in, and sat when he sat.

He nodded at Itachi and I. "I'm sure the rest of you have heard of our new members, Uchiha Itachi and Moeru Kirei. Kirei being the only female, and the youngest in our group, will be left out of some of the things we participate in. Even if she is stronger than others here. Kirei, do you understand?" I nodded slowly.

"Kirei is of the Moeru clan, which will do us a lot of good with her _Kabau_. Itachi is of the Uchiha clan, he processed the Sharingan, and the now updated Mangekyou Sharingan."

What's my Kabau? I hadn't ever heard of it… Now, not only was I going to be left our because I was the youngest _and_ a female, but I also didn't know what my _Kabau _was. I shook my head, breaking my trance.

Leader had begun speaking again, "Shortly after this meeting, we are going to split into our groups, and travel in search for powerful jutsu. Akatsuki is going to become powerful, and we are going to do this by capturing all the tailed beasts. One for each member, excluding Kirei. But right now, your only mission is to gather as much information as you can in two months about the tailed beasts as possible. You are then to return, and report this information to me. Also while you are out on this mission, I would like some of the strong individuals who might stand in our way to be defeated. Each group will receive a list of these individuals before they leave. Dismissed." Leader stood up, and left the cave-meeting-room.

I waited for the upper group to stand and leave, and after they did. I also stood, and followed my group out. We walked in silence back to our rooms.

After we stepped into our room, and the door was closed, Sasori called out instructions, "Groups are to be back and ready to go at 4 A.M. tomorrow morning. We all depart at 4:15. You'll receive your lists then."

He looked relaxed now, and now I had my chance to ask him my question. "Sasori-kun…?"

He glanced down at me, "Hm?"

"Uh, what is my _Kabau_ that Leader was talking about…?"

Sasori seemed to think for a moment, "To tell you the truth, I dunno." He smiled slightly, "You forgive me, right?"

"Of course," I replied, grinning at him. I pushed him in the shoulder, and he shoved me back. I laughed. This was my new life, and I was starting to like it. I enjoyed

being around these people…somehow, they all understood me, and they were all some of the best people to be around. At least when we were in our living quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto might not belong to me, but supposedly...I look like Sasuke according to all my friends...they all lie.

Note 1: Sorry I didn't come out with this one for a while, I just started Indoor Track and it's very painful. Ow. I haven't had a lot of time, my teachers seem to think it's funny to bomb us with work right before Thanksgiving break. Yes, we all _love_ work!

Note 2: Thank you everybody who has reviewed, favored or even read! It made me really happy! Also, Rushi-the-DutchEroSennin thank you the mistake corrections! I've been going back and fixing them up! XD

Note 3: Orochimaru hasn't been forgotten! He shows up later...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After dinner, we all helped clean the dishes. It was…similar to an assembly line I guess you could say. We made Deidara do the actual washing, since we know that he hates it. Zetsu rinsed, which wasn't really all that great of an idea, since his "plant" obstructed his vision, and caused him to spray water all over the place…Sasori dried, and I put the dishes away. What did Itachi do? He brought the dishes to Deidara to be washed. Lazy bum.

I finally put away the last dish. "Yay! We're done!" I jumped around smiling. Everyone smiled slightly, I don't know if it was because they were worried about tomorrow's mission or what, but they didn't seem to excited.

Deidara rubbed his eyes, "I'm turning in, hmm."

Sasori nodded, "Me too."

Zetsu shrugged, as did Kisame. I tried to smile at them, but now all that happiness had just floated away, and what was left was how I was actually feeling…frightened about the upcoming mission.

Itachi grabbed my hand, and squeezed it, "You're nervous. I can see it in your eyes. Don't be, it won't be as hard as you're making it out to be."

He poked me in the head with his two fingers, and I cringed away. We both laughed. At that moment, I was so happy that Itachi and I were back to normal, and everything else was becoming fairly normal as well.

He led me back to our room. Pushing the door open, we saw Kisame staring at his large fish tank, and whispering things to it. As soon as he heard the door though, he rapidly stood up and walked off to his room, while shouting something along the lines of, "I'll wake you up in the morning!"

We both walked into our room, "I'll change in the bathroom," I said, quickly grabbing my pajamas and heading to the bathroom.

I opened the door, and flipped on the light. I quickly changed into an old Konoha tank top, which had a permanent marker line through it, and a pair of shorts.

I remembered when my mom had bought me this shirt…

> >

"Kirei-chan! Hurry up!" my mom said grabbing my arm.

"B-but Kasan! I dun wanna go shopping! I want to train!" She literally was dragging me away from the training field.

She sighed, "You're growing out of your old clothes. I have to buy you some new ones before everyone starts commenting on it."

"I _don't care!_ Just let me train!"

She, of course, didn't listen and continued to pull me all the way to town. Of course, even though I was all sweaty from training, she constantly made me try things on, and I had no choice in what was bought for me…I never did really. She always picked out my clothes that way there would be clothes that would look good on Ryuu too.

I sighed and just endured it. I mean, it was all I could do, since if I didn't I would get stuck with more chores and a cut in my allowance. I had tried everything. Ryuu and Mom…they were just so different. Mom didn't like me being a Ninja, and she wanted Ryuu to be a normal girl.

My dad on the other hand, he was glad that was a ninja, this way I could help carry on the success of the Moeru clan. At least, that's what he hoped.

By the end of two hours of running all over Konoha clothes shopping, I wanted to go home, and sleep. I was sick of it.

What surprised me most, was that after all this, a piece of clothing caught my eye. As my mom continued to walk I stopped and ventured over to the window. My mom quickly noticed this, and came to see what I was staring at.

In the window, was a dark green tank top with a yellow Konoha symbol on it. How I fell in love with something so simple was mysterious to me. But, it just stuck out at me.

"Kasan! Can I get it, please?" I looked up at her, trying to give my best "Please!" face.

She pondered on this, "I don't know if this would look that good on Ryuu…or if it would even fit you now. This is a type of shirt made for older girls. You're only ten, it wouldn't fit."

"Kasan…I just want this for me. Not Ryuu. For once, I actually want clothes, and you don't want to get it for me?"

"Well," she said slowly, "That's true." She smiled at me, "Let's go get it!"

> >

I looked at the shirt, it was hard to believe that it was almost two years old, and it still didn't fit right. I loved this shirt, Kasan had bought it for me, not for Ryuu, but because I had wanted it. Again, I was forced to remember them.

I quickly found my toothbrush, and grabbed it, squirting toothpaste over it, and scrubbing my teeth hard. My gums started to bleed, the pain felt good…and blood tasted even better.

Spiting out the remainder of the toothpaste, I looked at my bright white teeth. They shined. They shouldn't.

The knocking at the door made me jump, "Kirei, are you okay?" I heard Itachi ask. I instantly relaxed. Why was his voice so soothing? It wasn't fair how it settled me down like that…

I pulled the door open, and smiled, "I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," he said, stepping into the bathroom.

I walked down the hall to our bedroom. Itachi had put the covers on my bed, and set my belongs up for me.

I smiled. This was nice. Having belongings again. Things that belonged to me. It was almost like home. Everything was almost like home again, even though everything and everyone had changed.

Itachi had changed, and I knew that I had changed. I hadn't been like this before, this uptight about things, this unconfident. This wasn't me. I wanted my old self back. And I was going to get it.

Itachi on the other hand, he just wasn't the same at all. He was no longer extremely caring and nice and funny... Instead, he was cold. Distant. I was going to change that too. I had to.

Itachi walked back into the room, "You look really out of it, sleep well before our mission tomorrow."

Maybe…he wasn't as cold has I had made him out to be…but he still wasn't the same.

I grinned at him, "Right back at you." I walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed slightly, and quickly went to turn out the lights. That proved it, the same Itachi was still there…

I climbed into my bed as he was turning out the light.

"Good night, Itachi," I whispered.

> >

Bang. Bang bang. "Get up, sleepy heads!" I heard an annoying voice. Kisame. "3 o'clock! You have an hour to get packed and ready! I don't hear anyone getting up!" he yelled as he barged into our room, and flipped on the light.

I rolled over, and threw my pillow over my head.

"Itachi-saan! You have to get up!" I heard Kisame yell.

The bed rustled, "I'm up…I'm up…" he yawned.

I heard footsteps advancing toward my bed. "C'mon Kirei-san. You have to get up too."

"I'm not getting up!" I yelled, "I'm going back to sleep, it's too early…"

Instantly, I felt cold as the covers were yanked off me. Two hands clasped either of my ankles as I was dragged out of bed.

I hit the floor. Ow.

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes. "Okay, okay. You win, I'm up, I'm up."

"Good," Kisame sighed, turning and walking out of our room.

I grabbed my pillow, which I had pulled down with me, and cover my head once again, and was back asleep faster than you could say, "Woot."

I heard footsteps come back into the room. I screamed. They had dumped water all over my back.

I instantly sat up, and laughed slightly. I put my hands over my head, surrendering, "Alright, alright. You win, I am getting up."

Both Itachi and Kisame looked at me, a look of uncertainty appeared on their faces, but they both left me to get ready.

Standing up slowly, I walked over to my dresser, and pulled out my travel pack. I threw in the basic clothes, and my basic make-up after putting some on. The sad thing is that I hated make-up, but my mom had gotten me into the habit of wearing it.

I left the room with a change of clothes, and went into the bathroom, changed into a normal pair of clothes and brushed my teeth.

The clothes I wore were simple. Or…nearly. I wore a simple black and red lined vest, and under it was fish net which wrapped until half way down my arms. Around my neck was a necklace Itachi had given me in return of the one I had given to him for his 13th birthday. I wore a pair of dark midnight long blue shorts, which a red band

wrapped around the bottom. Another group of fishnets went up my legs and cut of just below my knees. This had been my outfit back home as well…not only had red and black been the Moeru colors, but they were now also the Akatsuki colors.

Walking out, with toothbrush, toothpaste, and pajamas in hand, I went back into Itachi's and my room, and threw the things into my pack.

Opening another drawer I pulled out one of my two Akatsuki coats and put it into my pack. I put the other one on. Surprisingly, it was warm and comfortable. Little clips made putting it on and off easy, and even though it was long, it was still easy to move around it.

I grabbed my sleeping bag, and strapped it onto the top of my pack. Last, was my weapons, I carefully put them and my scrolls into my leg pack. I strapped it onto my leg.

"Kirei! Hurry up!" I heard Itachi yell, knocking on the door. I stared at the room for a moment, our room, and I quickly rushed to let Itachi in.

He stared at me for a moment, "You look funny in an Akatsuki coat." He walked past me to his dresser, and pulled out his own coat. He threw it over his shoulders, and rounded to face me, "Do I look funny too?"

I laughed, "Actually, to tell you the truth. It actually fits you quite well."

He looked down at the jacket, "If you say so?"

Itachi finished packing his pack, and we both left the room with fifteen minutes to spare. Everyone else was already in the living room.

Right before we left, I looked at my new teammates, "Be safe…" I whispered under my breath.

> >

We had been traveling for maybe two days now…and nothing had happened. We were just hitting Rain Country. We avoided the villages overall, and we traveled slow, according to Kisame we should just take our time. Oh fun. Let's all travel slow just when it's starting to get a little colder out. Good thing for these warms jackets. I pulled my jacket around me closer as we continued to walk.

We were headed to Waterfall Country, and there were supposed to find high-leveled jutsu.

"Alright, Kisame's group is heading toward Waterfall Country. On the way there, take it through Grass Country and Rain Country. On the way back, cut through

Fire Country. You are to look for jutsu relevant to these areas," Sasori said, pointing at the map.

"Zetsu, you spend your time in the large Wind Country, that's a lot of space for you to cover. Deidara and I will cut through Fire Country, and Wave Country, and go into Lightning Country. I believe that the upper level is hitting the rest of the countries. We'll probably do this mission a lot while in Akatsuki because we need the extra power. So collect lots of jutsu. Anyone that you come across mostly."

Kisame stopped abruptly. "We should be to Hidden Rain Village soon. That's when we'll start our search, 'kay?" he said smiling.

"Let's not make more trouble then needed though…" Itachi added slightly. I shrugged, I was up for a battle. It would be nice to try some of my new techniques.

> >

"Urenna, your watch shift," a Rain Ninja said, shaking the sleeping man slightly. The man rubbed his eyes, and sat up slowly.

"Right…" he replied.

"Geez, hurry up, this is too long to not have someone on the watch post," the other man said, shifting his weight uneasily.

"Nothing ever happens on watch, it'll be fine…" Urenna replied, standing up, "But if it'll make you happy, I'll go," he added, yawning.

He quickly changed, and rushed out of his house, running to the watch post. As he neared it, he slowed to a walk. _What could possibly happen in the middle of the day that would require watch. No one's gonna pick on a little country like us anyways._

He climbed the ladder to the top of the watch tower, and pulled a chair to where the telescope was. He peaked his eye to the eyehole, and glanced the horizon.

"W-what…?" he asked slowly.

Three figures appeared at the far end of the outskirts of the city. He zoomed in. Black coats, with red outlined clouds?

He studied the faces, but only recognized one, Hoshigaki Kisame. The other two bore the headbands of the Hidden Leaf, scratches were drawn through them. They were both Missing Nin. Though…one was a girl. She looked no older than twelve, and she looked too innocent to be considered a Missing Nin. Too simple…too soft. She couldn't be off any damage, but Hoshigaki Kisame surely would be.

I quickly turned from my post, and ran to the Village Leaders.

> >

As we continued to walk…I heard an alarm go off. "They've noticed," Kisame said smirking. We continued to walk, but we were meet by a large group of Rain Ninja.

They seized our walking. "We're going to have to ask you to turn around, if you do we won't report you to your countries. If you don't, we fight to death."

Kisame smirked, "I'll take choice two." He drew his sword from his back.

I saw Itachi take a fighting stance, I noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes, he was excited…

I, on the other hand, I didn't move. I just stood where I was.

The Ninja who had spoken, instantly preformed hand seals, and shouted, "Baku Suishouha! Bursting Water Collision Waves!"

Water streamed from his mouth, Kisame laughed, and instantly he floated on top of the waves. This was his type of element. His type of jutsu.

The second the water touched me, my hands moved, producing seals, somehow my body knew what to do before I did. My hand pushed outward, and the water rushed around me, like there was some type of shield around me…how was this possible?

My chest felt slightly warm, not this feeling again. A blue symbol shined through my coat.

The water was gone. My arm fell to my side. The blue still shined through my clothes, though this time, I didn't feel pain, I felt extraordinary strength.

Most of the group of Ninjas went to attack either Itachi or Kisame. Only two went after me. They were underestimating me. I wouldn't let that happen.

I moved my hands to the appropriate hand seals, and shouted, "Housenka no Jutsu! Mystical Fire Phoenix Technique!" Fire balls rushed toward the two men, releasing a rain of shuriken.

In amazing speed, they dodged them. _I wouldn't be underestimated._

I charged toward them, faster than I had ever gone, gaining speed. Instantly, I was behind them, I heel dropped on in the back, and he flew in the air, landing to his

face. In the next second, I threw my other leg around and hit the other guy in the chest, sending him into the other direction. I landed on my feet, and stood up swiftly.

I looked around while the two guys were standing up once more…where Kisame and Itachi went? I didn't know.

The two guys ran at me, they were both idiots. They threw the same punch at me, and I ducked. Instead of me, they hit each other. Nerds…

They stood up slowly, and looked at each other in confusion.

"W-what a-are you…?" one of them asked. His voice was frightened.

"I'm a member of Akatsuki," I said, I appeared behind them.

I was surprised at how much shorter I was than both of them. "Kanashibari no jutsu. Temporary Body Paralysis Technique," I whispered.

Their movement seized. I started to walk away, and turned throwing kunai at the pair of them. They deceased.


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: Naruto is a retard, thank god he won't show up for a while. Yeah, and Naruto isn't mine...life sucks, ne?

Note: Sorry that took a while, I haven't been home for three days...XD

* * *

**Chapter Five**

We now had a week until this mission was over. We were spending that week in Konoha. Which I can't say that I was too happy about. That was the last place I wanted to go to. I sure didn't want to see everybody again…and how were we supposed to go in there anyways without being noticed?

I didn't know how we were going to pull it off…

"Konoha is just a place to take a break before we get back, okay?" Kisame said to us. "We don't tell Leader. He doesn't have to know. Plus, we've already collected more than enough jutsu. Especially from the Fire Country."

"So why do we have to stay in Konoha?" Itachi asked, irritation rang in his voice.

"Is it so wrong to want to see where you to came from?" Kisame pouted.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't mind seeing home anyways." That was such a lie. I didn't want to go back there. Never. "But how do we get in without being noticed?"

"Easy! Henge no jutsu! (Transformation Technique)" Kisame said smiling.

I stared at him, "What are you? Crazy! That's never going to work! Everyone will see right through us!"

He just tut tuted under his breath, "You have no confidence. Just trust me."

Personally, I didn't think that sounded like such a good idea. At least, that's what I had learned from this mission. Trusting Kisame, well, that wasn't always such a good idea…

> >

"Okay, Konoha is just ahead," Kisame said looking at his map.

"Uh, Kisame, you do know that Itachi and I know that, right? We've lived here almost our whole lives."

Kisame looked at me, "Eh heh…right. I knew that."

"Liar…" Itachi whispered under his breath.

"Shut up!" Kisame yelled. He twitched for a moment, and then spoke again with a relatively calm voice. "_Anyways_, just transform into someone that might look like someone from Konoha."

I stared at him, "Duh." Was my only reply.

Itachi suddenly spoke up, "We'll all be members of the Retsu Clan. They were many of them in that Fire Country Village we passed through. We can be those three siblings we saw or something…"

He transformed into one of the siblings that we had killed, Rai. Kisame shrugged, and transformed into Misaki. They both looked at me, like they were expecting me to follow suite without complaints.

"I'm not transforming into _her_." I put it very simply. But, I doubted they would care.

"Do you _want_ a bunch of Konoha Ninjas to come and kill you?" Itachi also put simply.

"Fine. Fine." I transformed into Momo. I changed her appearance slightly. Ever so slightly. Yeah right. I changed it a lot. I was going to walk around in an outfit that showed half my butt and breasts. It wasn't happening. How she could fight like she did in that outfit was beyond me.

"You don't have the same outfit," Kisame said, pointing to me.

"I transformed into her. But I'm not wearing _that_. I'll stick with a pair of short shorts, and a tank top. _You_ can deal with it."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Whatever. As long as you don't get recognized."

> >

In the middle of Konoha. We were standing in the middle of Konoha. It was starting to seem like I had never left home…

"That was easier than expected…" Itachi said sighing. I looked into his eyes, but I didn't see any type of longing like I had.

"Well, let's go rent a hotel room, we have plenty of money," Kisame said.

"Sure, _Misaki_," I said to Kisame. "I know where some pretty good hotels are around here."

We took off at a walk down the streets, and Kisame would point out all sorts of stuff. Things I remembered. Things that I missed with all my heart. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea… My throat was tightening up.

We entered the hotel. Since Rai was the oldest, Itachi went up to make the four night reservation. When Itachi was finished, we followed him up a few flights of stairs to a small room.

Kisame stared at it, "Why did you get such a _small_ room! Or why not _two_ rooms if this was the only size!"

Itachi didn't hesitate with his answer, "The Retsu Clan doesn't have much money, it would be suspicious to get a room any bigger than this."

"But the Retsu Clan is _dead_."

"Nobody here knows that."

> >

I left their arguing, and said that I was going to wander…which I was. They didn't seem to care. I don't even think that they heard me say that I was leaving. It's kind of sad.

I followed the street that lead to the Uchiha, Moeru and a few other Clans. Seeing all of this…added an increased sadness to my heart. Memories flooded back to me.

I stood in the middle of the street, letting the memories digest themselves, and I was run into by a small child.

I fell to the ground, and the child next to me. I stood up, and helped the boy up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm late. I have to get going," he said.

He looked so familiar.

Wait.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. "Sasuke…?" My voice seemed different. Why was it that when I said the name, it sounded so different, other than the fact that I had Momo's voice.

"Yeah. I'm Sasuke. But who are you?" he asked, turning away.

So cold.

Just like Itachi.

I sat there on the ground. Why had everything in my life gone so wrong? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not cold. Not sad. But, warm and happy. Why was it me that had turned out like this? Why when all I had felt was love for the people around me…? Maybe I shouldn't have fallen in love with Itachi, maybe if I hadn't, none of this would have happened.

I finally stood up, using my hands, I pushed myself of the ground. No, these weren't my hands. They belonged to someone who I had stolen life from. Someone who was trying to protect the ones she loved, just to be killed by a person who lost all of that.

A person who was loved.

Why couldn't I be loved? Where did I go wrong?

I walked to my house…or what had been my house. It wasn't mine anymore. Another member of my family now resided in it.

It was probably one of my cousins. Or one of our family members who wanted a larger house.

I peaked through the window in the living room. It wasn't the same. It wasn't even a living room, but a dinning room. My Aunt and Uncle sat at the table with four of my cousins. Kikyo, who was my age, sat at the table too. She was laughing.

I wish I could be here and laugh like that. I would never be able to laugh while in Konoha. Too many memories of things I wanted, and things I missed lingered there.

I walked up to the front door, and before I knew it, I found myself knocking. It didn't take to long for someone to answer the door. It was my Uncle.

"May I…help you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you could tell me where the people who used to live here…well, I mean. Where are they?"

I almost expected his face to soften, but it didn't. "What do you care?" he snarled.

"I…I was an old friend," I whispered.

His voice did soften then. "They have passed," he started. "They were murdered by the man who whipped out the entire Uchiha Clan. Uchiha Itachi."

"Where can I find their graves?" I asked slowly. "I would like to pay my respects."

"You can find them the Moeru section of the Konoha graveyard. Except that is for the traitorous girl. Kirei. The bitch ran away and became a Missing Nin. A threat to not only our family but to the whole Village of Konoha as well. If you see her, be sure to kill her." He slammed the door shut in my face, as the first tear dropped.

"Thank you…" I whispered. I knew that I had deserved every word of that. Every single one.

After that, the tears came easily. And when I looked into the living room once more, and saw Kikyo crying. It only made it worse.

I ran to the graveyard, to the Moeru section. My tears flowed freely now. Not tears of "a bird that had been freed from it's cage", but those of one that had been captured and almost strangled to death by a bunch of little kids. Choking on everything it knew.

Me and my name. We were both stupid. So unlike each other. I kneeled at my sister's grave, and hugged the grave stone.

"Ryuu…I'm so sorry," I sputtered out. "Please forgive me…I'm so sorry!" I couldn't control my weeping…the sobs came uncontrollably.

I sat in front of my mother and father's grave the moment after that. They had been buried together. "I'm sorry, Tosan, Kasan…" I cried. "Send me to hell for all my mistakes. I would do anything to bring you back…You deserved better than this! Better than a hell stricken daughter. I've betrayed you all, all of my clan. Uncle even said so…"

I stood up slowly, wobbled, and I could barely see where I was walking. But I found myself at Yamanaka Flower Shop.

A girl I recognized as Yamanaka Ino came to help me. She smiled, and handed me a few tissues.

"Are you okay, Fujin-san?" she asked. She was only seven or eight, the same age as Sasuke. She was one of the girls that had a crush on him. She almost reminded me of myself a few months ago.

I was only twelve, why did I have to feel like this…?

"I'm fine," I replied, wiping my eyes. This wasn't my voice.

"Then," Ino said, "Could I help you pick out some flowers?"

I smiled at her, "Yes, that would be great."

> >

I released the jutsu, allowing me to actually look like myself. I then took the flowers, and laid them on my parents and sister's graves. My tears were gone. There was nothing left to weep. I felt empty, without them now. I felt more alone than I ever had.

A hand touched my shoulder, I spun around, and took a fighting stance. Itachi stood there, there was pity in his eyes. I looked down at my own hands, somehow I had a kunai in them. I quickly put it away.

Itachi smiled at me slightly, and handed me another bundle of flowers, he took out three, himself, as he motioned me to follow him.

I did, reluctantly. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to leave my parents graves, but I didn't want to go back to the clan that now hated me. I had to let it all go…

Itachi placed two of the bundles on his parents' graves. I put my one bundle in between them. He then walked to another grave, and lowered the flowers onto another grave. Shisui's.

I smiled at him, and we both transformed back into our "characters", Retsu Rai and Momo.

> >

"Alright! Wake up, Kirei!" I shook my head. I wasn't getting up. Not on my life. "If you don't wake up we're going to have to be forced to kill you…"

"Be my guest," I said, my voice muffled by my pillow.

Someone grasped my wrists, and pulled me. I shook trying to get free without my head leaving the protection of my pillow. No prevail.

I was not only dragged out from under my pillow, but out of my sleeping bag as well. It was freezing. I cringed up in a ball.

"Fine, I guess we're going to have to go training without you," two people said.

I sat bolt up right. "Training?" I asked. Now, on my life, I was going to get up. Anything for training, that's what I have to say.

"See, I told you it would work," Itachi said bluntly, turning to Kisame.

He just looked away, "Luck. That's all it was."

> >

"Wow, the training grounds…" I whispered. "I haven't been here in so long."

Itachi nodded, and we headed back to the last training ground, to our surprise, there was already someone there. Training. Training hard.

Sensing us, he stopped, and turned around. It was Sasuke.

"Hm, we were going to use this Training Ground but seeing you're already using it, we'll go find another," Itachi said, turning around before Kisame came.

Sasuke recognized Momo's form, "Hey, Lady! Sorry about yesterday." I smiled at him, and turned around to follow Itachi.

When we finally found another open practice ground, Itachi didn't seem to happy.

He glared at me for a moment, and then pushed me, I didn't do anything to stop it…I had known it was coming.

Non-the-less, that thing on my chest, that I guessed represented my "Kabau" started to glow blue again. I didn't use whatever it did.

"What does he mean 'Sorry about yesterday'!" Itachi yelled.

"He ran into me, he was heading somewhere…" I said, looking at the ground.

"If that's the truth, then why can't you look me in the eye?"

"What does it matter anyways! It's not like he recognized us as us! And you wanna know the reason why I don't wanna talk about it! It's because I went to see my old house, and I found out that I am hated by my entire clan!" A tear slipped down my face, and I brushed it away.

"What did you expect, running away like we did?"

Kisame just stared at us, he didn't even know what to say, or anyway to actually include himself in the conversation.

I stared at him, "I did, I ran away. But it wasn't me who killed my family. It wasn't me…"

"Well what about the other families that you _did_ kill?" Itachi asked me bluntly.

I gaped at him. That's when reality actually hit me, I slipped to the ground. Maybe I hadn't killed my family, maybe it had been Itachi that had killed them, and my running away that caused them suffering…but, I had caused the same suffering to all the families that I had helped Itachi kill. That had been my fault that families, like my own, were feeling the way they did… How did my life end up like this…?

I didn't sniffle when I cried that time. Tears just flowed down my cheeks while I stared off into the distance in shock. I didn't want to be here. This wasn't home anymore…

Kisame sat down next to me, and patted me on the back, and pulled me into a hug. I had never expected him to do something like this during a mission. At headquarters, maybe, but not here…

Itachi sat on my other side, and when Kisame released me, he hugged me as well. "Forget about that…this is who we are now, you just have to accept it. Oh, and I'm sorry that I've turned you life up-side-down in these past few months…but I love you, and without you here, it wouldn't have been the same…"

I smiled up at Itachi, and hugged him back. Even though we didn't look like ourselves, it was like I could still see through the transformation, and see the actual them.

> >

Let's just say that we left Konoha after that. Itachi and Kisame felt that the emotion was too overwhelming for me. It's about time that they realized that. I couldn't stand being in Konoha a minute longer. So, we packed up our few things and left.

As soon as we were a safe distance away from Konoha and away from all other people, we released the jutsu and just traveled as ourselves. It felt good, to actually be myself again and not to be wasting chakra every time I went somewhere.

Kisame said that it wouldn't be a big deal that we got home a little early, and that Leader wasn't to strict about it. Well, to tell you the truth, Kisame was wrong. Being home three days early isn't a good idea. Leader obviously knew we were coming, and as soon as we took foot in the headquarters, we were transported to the meeting room, only to find, guess who! Our Leader.

Let's just say that the look on his face was…not thrilled. That's for sure. It wasn't angry either. I don't think that I had ever seen that look before. And I definitely didn't want to see it again.

"Group Kisame, may I ask why you are back so early?" Leader said. His voice, once again, wasn't angry. I couldn't explain it.

Kisame rubbed his head, "We miscalculated the time that it would take to be back…"

"Right. Well, let me say, if you calculate wrong by three days, then you don't deserve to be your Team's Captain, do you?"

Kisame shook his head. He didn't dare argue. I wouldn't either if I were in his position.

"How about, I let it slip this time, with only a warning? But degrade you from Captain. And, Itachi, you're being upgraded to take Kisame's place."

"Yes, sir."

We found ourselves standing right back where we had entered.

I shook my head, "That was scary, I never, _ever_ want to see his face like that again."

"I hear you there…" Kisame said slowly.

"It was _your_ fault in the first place, Kisame," Itachi said.

I followed them into our living area. I was home. Oh, and did I love home.

> >

We spent the next few days just lounging around, and doing nothing. We went training everyday. Which was interesting. When we weren't training I decided I wanted to work on my endurance and went running. Sometimes, Itachi or Kisame would come with me, but most of the time I was by myself.

Finally, Sasori, and Deidara arrived, on they day they were supposed to. Zetsu came too, he must have met up with them on the way or something…

"Sasori! Deidara! Zetsu! Welcome home!" I said running up to them. I hugged them. I have to admit that hugging Zetsu is quite difficult, and I don't think he cares for hugs anyways…

The meeting was extremely boring. I'm glad that it was never one of my ambitions to become Hokage or something because I truly don't think that I would be able to sit through meetings and such all day. Personally, it would drive me insane.

All we did was one at a time step up, and speak of our collected jutsu, we didn't have to share what they were with everyone else, as long as we had them. That's lucky, because I think we would have been there all night, and there would be a large loss of chakra if we did that.

> >

"Sasori! We are we having for dinner? We haven't had anything good in a while, hmm," Deidara asked him.

"We've had this conversation way to many times before, Deidara. So let me shorten it. Shut up, and go make something to eat. Dishes are your duty after."

I followed Deidara into the kitchen. "Why do you always ask, if you always get stuck doing this?" I asked him curiously.

He just shrugged, "I guess I like giving him some help, I dunno, hmm."

"If you say so…" I said slowly. All in truth though, I know what he meant. I liked to do things for other people so they have more free time. Sasori and Itachi always somehow seemed busy. Whether they were training, or…well anything. "How 'bout, just for today, I make dinner and take over dish duty," I said suddenly. Deidara looked at me strangely, "I guess I like giving people some help, I dunno."

I winked at him, and he smiled at me, and mouthed, "Thank you."

Great, now I was left with the decision of what to make for dinner. This sounded familiar…except the time before this I believe I volunteered myself…

I had to think back to what I had made for that meal. It had been for Itachi, Sasuke, and Koryu-kun. It seemed like such a long time ago. More like a year than just a few months.

I wonder what Koryu must think of Itachi and I now…I wonder what he would do if he saw us. Would he follow law and kill us, or leave us be. I used to wonder what my family must have thought of me, but I knew now. I was a traitor, and a threat to the Moeru family and Konoha.

Dinner. Back to that issue. What in the world was I going to make for dinner? Something simple, yet tasty. Yes. That sounded good. Simple. Rice, that was an obvious "Duh", and maybe some miso flavored ramen. So far so good. Maybe, I would make onigiri, instead of rice? Man, I'm so screwed.

Dinner finally rolled around, and well. I guess you could say that I had finished cooking. I hoped it would taste alright. I was good at cooking, but…well I don't know.

Everybody sat at the table, and I passed out miso flavored ramen, onigiri, and gyouza. Of course, them being guys, they ate it. They seemed to like my food too.

"mmm! This is really good, Kirei!" Kisame said, he was shoving food into his mouth so quickly you would have thought he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Itachi and Sasori on the other hand, they ate quite normally. Which was good, since Zetsu caught my attention next. He would open his plant slightly, and put his hand with his chopsticks past the plant into his mouth. Which I could barely see. Then the plant could close slightly.

Now, why I was paying attention to how my teammates were eating was beyond me, it's not like it would help me or anything, who knows. I'm just extremely weird like that. My training had taught me that…?

> >

After dinner, because I volunteered I got to clean and put away dishes. Lucky me. I'm not going to do this everyday for Deidara, I now see why he hates it so much….

> >

When I had finished doing all the dishes, the guys were sitting in the living room talking. I didn't really think of guys as talking, but this was probably different from girly talking. Geez, girly talk was annoying.

I walked over to them, and they stopped talking to look at me. Great, being stared at. Fun. They continued to stare at me. I took this as a "Go away" sort of stare, so I turned to go, but someone grabbed my arm.

I turned to face them, and saw Deidara's hand gripped around my upper arm. "How about we play a little game, hmm?" he asked, grinning.

"What _kind_ of game?" I asked.

Deidara looked away, "A game that includes lots of questions, and the answering of these questions or doing what they tell you, hmm?"

We all stared at him dumbfounded, until I finally asked, "Truth or Dare?"

He smiled, "That's the one, hmm."

"I don't know…" I started, and then everyone else sprung into responses of "Oh, that sounds fun!" or "It will be a good way to get to know each other's limits and stuff!"

"C'mon, Kirei! It'll be fun, hmm!" Deidara said.

"Hmm…well, okay." I sat down on one of the chairs. "You do realize how lame it is for a guy to suggest us to play this game though, right Deidara?"

"You've got to be kidding me, hmm."

"Nope."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll start," he said, eyeing us all. His eyes rested on me, "How about you, Kirei, hmm?"

"Great, and I get to go first to. What fun."

He smirked, "Truth or Dare, hmm?"

I thought for a moment, I didn't want them to think I was chicken and pick truth. So, what else could I do? I picked dare.

Deidara didn't even think, the first thing he said was "I dare you to do five back flips, hmm."

Everyone stared at him, "What kind of stupid dare is that!" Sasori asked.

"It's a good one, because if she can't do them, I have a good punishment in mind, hmm," he said nodding.

"Then why didn't you just ask her your punishment idea instead…?" Itachi asked.

"Uh…I don't know…hmm."

I stood up. This shouldn't be that hard. I walked over to the empty parts in the room, and gave myself lots of distance. I reached backwards, and put my weight on my hands, and then pulled the rest of my weight over. I did the other four extremely fast, and jumped up when I finished. I walked over and sat down once more.

"Stupid Deidara," Zetsu sighed.

"Alright, my turn," I said, smirking. "Sasori," I said almost instantly, "Truth or Dare?"

He shrugged, "Truth".

"Aw, you're no fun," I pouted.

He shook his head, "Too bad."

I sighed again, "Fine, fine. You have to tell me who you think the most annoying person is in this room and why."

"Too easy," he said smirking. "Deidara. Why?" he asked at Deidara's shocked face. "Because he's a complete and utter moron."

"That's not nice, Sasori…hmm…" he said.

It must have gone on like this for a half an hour before we got bored with questions like that. I got dared, for what must have been the sixth time. This time…it was Sasori, and he didn't know what to do for a dare.

Finally, he smirked, "I dare you, you make-out with Itachi."

I stared at him, and so did Itachi. "You sick bastard!" we yelled in unison.

He shrugged, "This game needs to become a little more interesting anyways."

"What if I refuse to do it?" I asked slowly.

"Then we give you something worse, like, trying to make out with Zetsu," Sasori answered.

I looked over a Zetsu, who looked like he was twitching, but with him, you really never could tell. "Sorry, Zetsu, I'm not going to try that…"

"Thank God," he replied. I grinned at him, and then turned to Itachi. "Sorry…" I said.

He just shook his head, and turned to face everyone else, "I say, I'm not doing the dare unless we are allowed to do this away from you. And you can't give me a worse dare because I never completely acceptedin the first place anyways."

Deidara rolled his eyes, and Sasori shook his head, "Whatever. I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I want to go into town and get a few things, hmm."

Everyone else nodded and made it to their rooms. Kisame opened the door and ushered us in, but didn't do anything but went and fed his fish. He had a terrible obsession with those fish. It was kind of scary.

I went into Itachi and my room, and grabbed pajamas and headed toward the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I came back out, Itachi was sitting on his bed and reading.

I sat down next to him, and tried to look at the cover, I couldn't see it, and even if I could, I doubt that I would have known what it was. I didn't like reading all that much.

Itachi finally put his book down, and asked me why I was staring at him. I just shrugged and told him I didn't have anything better to do.

He leaned toward me, and kissed me lightly, pulling away quickly muttering something stupid like, "We'll be getting up early tomorrow, so let's get to bed." Even though we didn't have to get up early at all.

He turned off the lights, and I found my way to my bed, and crawled in whispering "Good night, Itachi."

> >

In the morning when I woke up, Itachi was already up, which was expected since I always sleep late and never get up when someone wants me to.

I glanced at the clock. It read 9:57. Great, almost ten o'clock. I got out of bed slowly, and changed. Then, I made my way out to the kitchen where everyone was, of course, crowded in front of the TV.

Personally, I didn't like the TV either. I think I have problems…I mean any normal person would like at least either reading or watching TV, but I don't. I guess you could say I wasn't normal either…but then again neither was anyone else here.

"Morning, Kirei," they all chimed.

I smiled at them, I couldn't wait to go into town and spend time with them all again. I just hoped that I could be with these people forever. They cared about me, and

I wanted to protect them, at all costs.


	6. Chapter 6: Part Two

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Naruto...we should all cry XD

Note: I'm stupid? I actually don't have a note this time. haha...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Four years. It had been about four years since I had joined Akatsuki. It was amazing how time flew by so fast. Even with everything I had lost, I felt like I had gained a lot as well.

"Hey, Kirei we need you in the living room," Itachi said, peaking his head in through the doorway.

I waited for him to leave, and then quickly stood up from my bed, which I was laying on, and stepped out of the room. Why my mind lead me back to Konoha…I didn't know. It was then that I realized that none of them would recognize me. I shook my head. What did it matter anyways?

Slowly, I walked to the living room, but instead of chores…I was greeted with something else.

"Surprise!" the lights flashed on, and a birthday cake sat on the kitchen table in front of a group of presents.

I gasped, "W-what the hell!"

Deidara put his arm around my shoulder, "Happy early Birthday, hmm!" he laughed smiling. It took a while for me to remember that it _was_ my birthday tomorrow. It's amazing the things I remember, isn't it?

The group of guys around me seemed so happy when I smiled. They smiled back. I had come to love their smiles. I didn't see them unless we were in our living quarters, so when I caught a glimpse of them smiling, I couldn't help but find myself smiling right along side of them.

Everyone one of them had grown in ability and…well height in the last four years. That is, except for Sasori, who didn't look any different. Even though, he was now the same height as me. That sort of upset him though. And Zetsu? Well…I couldn't really tell with that Venus Fly trap around his head. I still don't think that I had seen his actual face yet…

"Happy early Birthday?" I asked, confused.

They all looked at me like I was stupid, but I guess I was, if I had forgotten my birthday or something…

"Your birthday is Thursday, isn't it…?" Sasori asked slowly. "September 21st?"

I thought, "Uh…yeah! Yes, I mean. Yes, it is," I said laughing slightly.

"Idiot…" everyone said in unison. I twitched.

Deidara grabbed my arm, "Well, c'mon! Let's eat some cake! Do you know how long it took us to figure out how to make it, hmm!" he pulled me over to the table.

I smiled, as Itachi lit the 16 candles on my cake, and as they sang, I continued to smile. Holding back happiness was harder than I thought!

When they stopped singing, I hugged them all, with all the might I could muster. This was a great birthday!

> >

"Okay, everyone!" I said, pumping my arms, "Time to go! Mission time!" I yelled. We hadn't been on a mission in a long time! I was so excited!

I felt a stupid mosquito or something bite me arm, I slapped the damn thing. Now my arm was going to itch of the rest of the trip. Geez, I hate mosquitoes…or any blood sucking animals out there. But it wasn't going to ruin my great mission!

"Is it just me…or is she having some problems…hmm…?" Deidara whispered to the others.

They eyed me, nervously, and nodded. I appeared behind them in a split second, "What was that? I didn't hear you." I laughed as they jumped.

Somehow they always seemed to forgot how fast I was…I didn't know how.

"Well, Sasori, what's the mission!" I asked. I was nearly jumping.

"Simple. We are to locate Orochimaru's hide-out at all costs. We have one month. We are split into the normal groups, but we'll travel to the Rice Field Country as a group, and then split up to look throughout the country. Understood?" he asked.

I jumped into the air, "Yes! Yes! Let's kick some Orochimaru ass!"

Itachi touched my shoulder, and pushed me to the ground, "Geez, settle down, will you?" he added. Annoyance touched his voice. I tried to settle down, but I was still really hyper.

We set off, and started for the Fire Country. I had a feeling that going through Fire Country would give us a lot of battle. Not that I cared. I wanted to fight, more than anything.

We started out, very slowly. I didn't think that we could travel any slower. But, we made a fastest record of reaching Fire Country. So, I guess you could say we were doing the exact opposite of what I felt. Why did everything seem so slow all of the sudden?

Slowly, I got really tired, I didn't even talk. Which was really odd for me. I usually kept the rest of my team entertained during travels.

Everyone seemed to notice my silence.

"Kirei? What's wrong?" Zetsu asked.

"You're abnormally quiet, hmm," Deidara added.

Itachi stopped me, and put his hand on my forehead reluctantly, and the other on his. "You have a really high fever…" he said slowly.

Everyone else stopped, as I whispered, "You're kidding me…"

Itachi just shook his head slowly, and whispered, "Shit." He took off my traveling pack, and put it on the ground. He did the same with his. "Could you guy's carry these for us…?" he asked, as he motioned for me to climb on his back.

I did just barely, and he put his arms around my legs to keep me up. "Put your arms around my neck," he ordered. I did as he said, and I felt my eyes drifting shut…

Everything was so slow…so tiring. I was so tired.

> >

"What a time for her to get sick…" Sasori said slowly. "Should we take her back?"

Itachi shook his head, "There wouldn't be anyone to watch or take care of her back there."

Deidara nodded his head in agreement, "The best we can do is watch over her during the mission, and hope she gets better quickly, hmm."

"Maybe we should stay together for the whole mission so it would be easier to watch over her?" Kisame asked.

"I'll go back and inform Leader," Zetsu said suddenly. "I'll see if we can have some extra time, or what he thinks we should do. I'll meet up with you in about a day."

The rest of the Akatsuki members nodded in agreement.

"Why do you think that she got sick all of the sudden anyways. hmm?" Deidara asked quietly. "I mean, she was all hyper before we left…hmm…"

> >

"Yes! Finally a good mission!" Koryu-kun said happily, pumping his arms. "We aren't stuck with a crappy grocery shopping-animal catching-babysitting mission this time!"

"Would you like to tell us what this mission possibly is…?" I ask him slowly.

He laughed faintly, "We get to deliver this item to the Raikage! Do you know what this means!" he asked, jumping up and down.

"Uh…no?" Itachi and I said in unison.

"It means that we are finally trusted by Konoha! For us to do this, means that they trust us not to open the package and get it there safely! I means that we are trustworthy of the Fire Country!"

> >

"I've signed all of you up for the upcoming Chuunin Exam," Sensei told us. He must have expect us to be excited, because he was smiling widely.

"You what!" we yelled at him.

"Signed you up for the Chuunin Exam," Sensei repeated.

"We aren't ready for that!" I screeched.

"Yeah, Sensei! This is only our first year a Genin! We aren't ready to become Chuunin yet!" Koryu added.

"I have to admit, I side with them this time, Sensei," Itachi said.

"I didn't sign you up because you 'are ready' I signed you up because Konoha needs to see your strength, and needs to get to know you. Once that happens, you can start to become great ninjas. Konoha always produces awesome ninja. You have to be accepted into that fate first though. That starts when you become a Chuunin."

> >

"Congratulations for becoming a Jounin! Konoha will definitely have great strength with Itachi and Kirei as Jounin!" Koryu said smiling at us.

> >

"Do you really respect Konoha?" Itachi asked me out of the blue.

I nodded vigorously, "Of course!"

"Konoha is overrated, the quicker you learn that, that stronger you'll become."

"Huh…?"

> >

"W-what did you do?" I managed to cough out.

A smile that I didn't recognize appeared on his face. "They're gone. I had to test my strength. Why do I have to tell everyone this?"

> >

"Being a Ninja of Konoha is what it means to be strong, trustworthy, and respected by many other countries."

> >

I sat bolt up right, panting and breathing hard. "Kirei! Are you okay!" Itachi asked nervously.

"'Being a Ninja of Konoha is what it means to be strong, trustworthy, and respected by many other countries.' that's what the Sandaime told us when we first entered the Ninja Academy…" I whispered quickly to myself. "Why…did I think of that…?"

"What?" Itachi asked me, "I can't understand you, you're mumbling."

"Nothing…" I whispered.

He smiled at me slightly, "You should get back to sleep." He put his hand on my forehead again, "I think you fever has gone up instead of down…" he added, as he helped my lay back down in my sleeping bag, I noticed that not only was it dark, but I was sleeping closer to the fire than all the others. They were all asleep, so I guessed that it was Itachi's watch.

He stroked my head gently, as I feel asleep again…I could help to think why I had dreams about Konoha now. Why had I had dreams about the greatness of Konoha, when I hadn't been to or dreamt about it in so long…? Why now…?

> >

When I woke up again, I was on Itachi's back, and it was day once again. I still felt tired…even though I must have been sleeping for well over twenty-four hours.

"You still have a fever…it's still getting higher," Itachi said, "We're going to try to find something to help it, until then, just sleep, 'kay?"

I nodded slightly, and fell into my fitful sleep.

> >

"Zetsu! You're back! What did Leader say, hmm?" Deidara asked, as he noticed Zetsu leaning against an upcoming tree.

He shrugged, "Nothing much. Just to make sure she gets better, and that he doesn't really care how we travel as long as we don't get caught or seen and give away anything about Akatsuki. He also said he truly doesn't care how long we take on this mission, as long as we get it done."

The Akatsuki members nodded at this.

"So, how is she doing…?" Zetsu asked slowly.

Itachi sighed, "Her fever has gone up, she's woken up sporadically, but never stayed awake more than five minutes."

"We need to find some medicine for her or something…we really need a Med Nin," Sasori added.

Everyone else acknowledged this as well.

> >

When I woke _again_, I was in a…bed? Why was I in a bed in the middle of a mission? I sat up, and rubbing my eyes, looked around the room. Where was everyone else?

I saw a head peak through the doorway on the far side of the room, it was Sasori. "How are you feeling…?" he asked slowly.

I nodded slightly, "A little better I guess…I can't really tell. To tell you the truth actually, I really don't know…"

He seemed to relax, as he traveled across the room and sat down next to me. "Well, that's good. The medicine is supposed to be like that. While it works, you aren't supposed to feel anything, really."

"Where are we anyways?"

"An old friend of Leader met up with us here. We're actually in a hotel. We used Henge Jutsu to get in here, it's a two room. So, you could say the rest of us are in the other room, which is larger than this one."

The door opened again, and a man I had never seen before let himself in. This must be Leader's friend. He was somewhat tall, and looked like a normal ninja, he was from the Wind Country. They had some pretty good Med-Nin there is what I had heard. So, I guess that was good for me…

"How are you doing?" he asked me. There was no fault in his voice, it sounded as though he was certain that his cure was going to work.

"Uh…alright."

Sasori turned around, and left the room, waving at me as he left. I giggled slightly. The Med-Nin walked toward me.

"I'm sure that after a little rest, you'll be fine. The cure is a success, that's already been determined. I can tell you though, that you had poison in her blood. Any ideas how it got there?" he asked curtly.

"None." I tossed the word back, rudely.

"Well, you seem like the _nice_ type. I guess looks really are deceiving," he started. "By how you look, I wouldn't have expected you to be in an organization like Akatsuki at all. To tell you the truth, you don't even look like you would be a ninja."

I glared at him, "You don't know anything about me, don't act like you do," I sneered.

His head found it's way to my chin, and he forced me to look him in the eyes, "I know more about you than you think. You've been in Akatsuki for four years, you were formerly a Ninja of the Fire Country, you left with Itachi to come here, you are said to be extremely strong, despite your appearance, and you are one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen."

The last comment surprised me. "Like I said. Nothing. What are you getting at anyways?"

He pulled my face toward his. His lips were so close…closer than I ever wanted them to be. I lifted my arms slightly, and thrust it forward into his stomach. He stumbled backward, releasing me. Any normal ninja would have caught onto me doing that…

He rolled his eyes, and grunted, "Get some sleep," before he left the room. Fine with me, as long as he didn't come back.

I must have sat there for what was equivalent to two hours, or so it seemed. No matter what I did, or how comfortable I was…I couldn't fall asleep again. I don't know if it was because I was afraid that What's His Name would come back, or that it was the medicine, or that I had just slept way to much lately. It wasn't like I was actually _not_ tired, because I was. Tired, I mean. I wanted to go to sleep again, but I just couldn't relax.

The door opened again, and laughing escaped from the other room, I scrunched back into my blankets, and glanced over at the door. The blankets obstructed my vision. Stupid blankets. All I could see was an…Akatsuki coat. At least it wasn't What's His Name, unless….he was wearing an Akatsuki jacket to trick me? Yeah right.

The person sat down on my bed next to me, and I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Whoever it was, pulled the blanket back from over my head, and I could then feel their breath on my face, "I know your awake…." he whispered. Itachi. Thank you god! It was Itachi!

I opened one of my eyes slightly, "How did you know that…?" I whispered back.

"I guess, just because I know you really well, and I had a feeling you were awake when I was in the other room anyways," he said, smiling at me slightly.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to bug you or anything. Not that I'm sure how that happened."

"Don't worry about it, but you really have to get some sleep, or you're not going to get any better."

"But I told you!" I said sitting up, he pushed me back down so I laid down again. "But I told you," I whispered, "I can't fall asleep."

"Alright then," he said, pushing me aside a bit. Eventually, I hit the wall, this wasn't a really big bed…twin size. Very small. "I'm gonna lay down right here, until you fall asleep. It doesn't matter how long it takes, but I'm not leaving until you do."

There was a small flaw in his plan. I didn't _want_ him to leave. So, at this rate I wasn't going to fall asleep.

He reached under my blankets, and found my hand, clutching it, he whispered, "I love you, Kirei."

I smiled, and felt my eyes droop slightly. Sleepiness overcame me…and everything just seemed to drift away…

> >

Once again, I woke up for absolutely no reason. I saw that I had my arms wrapped around Itachi, and he was now underneath my load of blankets. I blushed as I noticed that one of his arms was around me, I smiled, and feel back asleep.

"Hey, hey! Guys come look at this!" Sasori whispered urgently through the door again. Obediently, everyone scurried to the door, and peeked through.

"Whoa, they seem pretty comfortable, hmm," Deidara said loudly. My eyes flickered open. Itachi's arm was under me, and I had both my arms wrapped around his chest, which my head rested on.

Itachi also blinked, I pulled my arms off of him, and sat up, he did the same. What amazed me was the speed at which we did it.

"Comfortable?" What's His Name asked, laughing.

I brushed my hair out of my face, "I'm not in the mood for this," I growled, "Get out." I put it simply, them waking me and ruining my moment made me not only upset, but extremely angry.

My chest started to slightly glow blue, now, not only did my Kabau activate during a fight, but also when I was overly emotional, in an angry way…my teammates seemed to know this, cause they pulled back and started leaving the room, Itachi scooted over in the bed a bit, the only one who didn't move was What's His Name.

"So this is the _Kabau_," I heard him whisper. His voice made me angry. How he stared at me as though I was in a cage made me angry. _He_ made me angry. I noticed slightly that the seal on my chest began to more brightly.

I suddenly found myself behind him, and my arm jammed into his hand. "Not so fast," he whispered in my ear. He was fast too…

I threw another punch, and he stopped that well. I aimed a kick for his chest, yet he was quick enough to move one of his arms to block the other one of mine

without me noticing, and to move his arm to stop my leg from making contact. He pushed it down, and quickly grabbed something from his bag, and shoved it into my neck.

I twitched, a shot, with an unknown substance in it. My eyes widened, "W-what's this?" my voice quivered, as I walked forward back to the bed. I had no control over anything I was doing. "What the hell is going on!" I yelled at him, unable to turn my head.

The rest of the Akatsuki members watching in concern. "What did you do to her?" Sasori asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I simply used a shot that would allow my brain's wave to control what she does that way not only do I not get hurt, but she doesn't either," he said simply. "Now, how about I do my quick check-up, while you wait in the other room. Please."

The nodded slowly, and left the room. Itachi left to, I tried to open my mouth to ask him to stay, but I couldn't! I started to panic, the only thing I had control of was my eyes! I wanted to scream for help, for someone to stay! I didn't want to be alone with this guy! I didn't like him!

He moved for the door, and locked it, my eyes widened again, and he started to move for my bed.

"Settle down," he said lightly, "We wouldn't want anyone disturbing us during your check-up, it's okay, you know," he added.

I found my body move into a sexy position, and my mouth moved, forming words that escaped from my mouth, "Get your ass over here," I said, "I want you." My eyes widened at my words, I would have never said that…never.

He smirked, "If you insist."

I screamed in my head.

My lips pursed out, and as he got closer, my arm wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer. His lips were too close. Not again. Go away….

He kissed me roughly, and my mouth immediately opened, letting his tongue in. His arms found his way to my chest, and he groped. The pain was unbearable.

During this, a tear escaped my eyes, I hadn't even gotten this far with Itachi, and here I was, doing it with another guy. No, I wasn't doing this, he was doing it for me.

His hand my it's way to the zipper of my jacket, and as we continued to kiss, and his tongue caressed mine, the zipper became unzipped, and the jacket fell off.

We pulled back for a moment, as he removed my fish nets, and the cloth wrapping my breasts.

More tears fell.

He started kissing me again, and his body found it's way on top of mine. It felt like I was under a rock…

Anger overcame me. How dare he do this to my body, I didn't know him, and I had never wanted to. My chest became to feel warm, though it didn't start to glow it's blue color, I knew that the Kabau had activated.

I suddenly felt the strength to push through and control my own body, I concentrated on moving a finger.

And I did.

I could control my own body.

I kneed him in that sensitive area, and kicked him so he fell of the bed.

My hands completed a set of seals, and I whispered, "Temporary Body Paralysis Technique. Kanashibari no jutsu."

He didn't move.

I quickly put my clothes back on, and walked to the door, unlocking it, and found my way into the other room, "Get him out of my site. _Now._"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto. The world should end.

Notes:

1) Yeah, this is a note...um...hi.

2) Okay! Got it! I'm actually working on Chapter 11, but I'm a little stuck...so...it might take a while for the chapters to come out.

3) Oh, and I've also been really busy lately, so...that could also be a problem.

4) Anyone who has read or watched far enough in Naruto knows who Orochimaru's "guest" is. XD

5) Eek, I'm sorry you guys! I didn't realize that my the marks I was using for breaks in here weren't showing up! I'm going back and adding them, so hopfully it won't be as confusing...XD

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After what's-his-name was forced from the room, I sat in there in shock. How had that happened…? Why me?

"If I had been born male, none of this would have happened," I whispered.

"If you had been born male, you probably wouldn't be here," I heard a voice say from across the room, as he stepped through the door. He shut it gently, and walked over to me, and sat next to me on the bed.

"If you were a guy, you wouldn't have met or gone with Itachi when he came here," Sasori said slowly. "Then you would be back home, which probably wouldn't have been so bad, right?"

I shook my head, "Being home would have unbearable…" I said, my quivering, "I would have missed Itachi too much."

"Even if you were a guy!"

"I still would have felt like there was something missing in my heart."

"When you came back from that first mission you ever had, and you said you visited Konoha, and you mentioned that incident with you Uncle, do you think…that if you hadn't come with Itachi, you could be happy right now?" Sasori questioned slowly. He had no idea would could come out of a question like this.

"When….when Itachi asked me to come with him…he had already killed my parents and Ryuu…"

"You still went with him after he did something like that!" he yelled.

I looked away, "He said that if I didn't come with him, he was going to kill me as well…"

"So you didn't go with him for love?"

"No, I did. I could have easily fought back, and escaped to live with one of my other family members…but Itachi meant so much more to me. If I had stayed with my family….I would have been miserable," I mumbled. A tear strolled down my cheek.

Sasori hugged me, gently, "It's okay you know," he whispered, "We're here for you, we've all been through terrible things too. Unless you haven't notice, the only times we act like we do, is when we're around each other. These are the personalities we had before those bad things happened. We can only open up and be like this around each other. When on missions, that's our real personalities…"

"I've noticed," I replied, whipping a tear out of my eye, "I've noticed, that I'm like that too."

"See, we're all the same, you've got nothing to worry about," Sasori said smiling.

Deidara opened the door, and peaked inside, "Seeing that Sasori isn't dead, that must mean it's safe to come in, hmm."

Deidara threw the door open, and trudged in, Zetsu followed him reluctantly. "Are you feeling better, Kirei-chan, hmm?" he asked, also sitting next to me.

I nodded slowly, I guess I felt a little better…

My eyes followed Sasori's hand as he placed it on my forehead. "You still have a bit of a fever…I don't think it's too high though."

Deidara did the same, "Yeah, you do, hmm…"

"That's what I just said," Sasori said seriously. "Anyways, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear," I said reluctantly. I looked at them all. They were all smiling so brightly, I couldn't figure out why…I had been sick, and caused them so much trouble, wasted so much of their time…how could they be smiling so warmly?

"I…I'm really sorry about this," I told them softly.

They replied in confusion with replies like, "Why are you sorry?" and "You were sick, what could you do about that?"

I looked down, "I've caused you so much trouble, how can you be smiling?"

Itachi lifted up my chin, "We're smiling because we're happy that you're okay, and that your not hurt." Everyone else nodded.

"Get some sleep, hmm? We have a journey ahead of us tomorrow morning," Deidara said, waving as he left the room.

Sasori smiled at me, "Get better, really."

"You better not slow us down tomorrow," Zetsu said.

"And You better hope I'm not hungry…" he also said.

"Zetsu…" Sasori said slowly, "Let's go." He pushed him toward the door.

I glanced around the room, "Where's Itachi…?"

They all looked at each other uncomfortably, and Sasori finally answered, "He's taking care of some…erhm…business."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Sasori glanced at Deidara and whispered "That guy is really in for it…"

"Hey!" I screamed, "What did you say? Hey!"

They had left me alone…to sleep…again. Sleeping was really starting to irritate me.

** > >**

Shaking….so much shaking…

"Kirei…" Shake "Kirei?"

"Hmmmm….?"

"Kirei get up,"

"nnnn…"

Push. "I said, GET UP!" I hit the floor with a loud thump. Well, a painful thump too…but that was beside the point.

I jumped up to face the accused pusher. It was none other than Itachi. "That wasn't nice," I said to him coolly.

He shrugged, "You're obviously feeling better, since your out of bed and all. I guess you'll be able to walk by yourself today and all…"

I suddenly felt weak in the knees…maybe it was standing up to fast. I rushed to the bathroom, and puked in the toilet. I sunk to the ground slowly…why was I so sick…? I hardly ever got sick.

Itachi rushed into the bathroom behind me a few seconds later, and hugged me tightly, whispering "I'll be okay," softly into my ear.

We continued our mission, and I continued to ride on Itachi's back. Which wasn't so bad, I still got to talk and everything. But, everything swirling around me made me tired nonetheless, and I fell asleep frequently. I hate sleeping. I've learned that from this trip.

> >

"One of us with have to stay here with her!"

"Geez, she's such a burden…"

"Shut up hmm!"

"I'll stay…"

I opened one of my eyes slowly, the group was huddled a few feet away from me…

"No, Itachi," Sasori said, softly. "We need you for this."

"We need all of us, especially Kirei, hmm," Deidara whispered.

"Alright then," Sasori said. "Regretfully, we'll leave her here by herself. We'll wake her up, and if someone comes and bothers her, she can fight for a little while. This will take us no time, flat."

They inched over to me, and I sat up slowly.

"Kirei," Sasori started.

"I already heard," I said. My voice held a candid tone.

They nodded.

"We know that you'll be just fine, hmm," Deidara said standing up.

"We'll be back soon," Zetsu added.

Kisame smiled at me as he stepped back for Itachi.

Itachi hugged me, "Stay safe, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Sasori hugged me as well, and then…they left.

> >

I had only been sitting there for about three minutes, when I heard someone walking toward me. I got up abruptly, ignoring the pain, and climbed into the nearest tree.

I heard laughter.

"It's no use," a familiar voice said. "I know you know I'm here, and I know you're there, so come out before I force you to."

I found myself thrown to the ground out the tree. I faced…none other than the bastard that had betrayed the whole Akatsuki Organization. Orochimaru. He had been an upper member. The only one that I had known. I used to think that he was actually nice, and had thought of him as my friend. Now, I could say that I purely detested him.

"If it isn't dear, sweet, Kirei. She is too sick to help out her group at the moment, so they left her behind. How have you been the past few years, Kirei-_chan_?" he asked me.

"Don't talk to yourself like you're the only one here. And I wasn't left behind, do you hear me!" I yelled, charging toward him.

I felt a sharp pain throughout my body. He hadn't moved, like he had expected this.

"You didn't answer my last question, you know."

"I don't intent to."

"How about your sickness lately. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…" I answered honestly.

"I do. Come with me, we can fix you up."

"Like hell I would ever go with you!" I said, running toward him again, my kunai raised.

He shook his head, "You of all people should know that head-on attack won't work on me. Plus, you won't get very far with that pain you have there…"

I fell to the ground. I needed them. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu. I needed them right now…but all I really was a burden wasn't I? They even said so…

"What good would staying here do for you, Kirei?"

"I _am not_ going with _you._"

He smiled slightly, "Yes, that it what you seem to think. Kamizurui, come. After this you are free to go."

The lady nodded, and I saw her perform some hand seals, and whisper something under her breathe. I heard buzzing, felt stinging. Bugs. The Kamizurui Clan. Controllers of bugs. Just like the Aburame Clan…

Everything went black.

> >

They tore through the forest, back to where Kirei was. Sasori noticed the look of worry in Itachi's eyes. So, he made sure everyone kept up with him.

He couldn't say that he was so sure that she was safe either. Maybe, leaving her by herself hadn't been such a good idea after all?

The found their belongings, and instantly, Itachi began looking for Kirei.

They couldn't find her.

The only thing they could make out was a struggle. There were running, sliding, and falling marks on the ground around them.

Itachi shook his head, he denied what he knew was obviously true. "She's just sleeping someplace, and she can't hear us. I'm sure she's fine. She has to be around here somewhere…"

Kisame finally put his hand on his partner's shoulder, and said softly, "She isn't here, Itachi."

They made camp, and as they sat around a fire, none of them said anything. They were all silent. None of them were in the mood to talk…

Sasori finally broke the silence, "We have a second objective to our mission. To find Kirei. I'm sure Leader would want us to. He doesn't want our secrets and such out in the open."

"Leader doesn't give a actually give a damn what happens to Kirei. Or to any of us for that matter," Itachi said bluntly. "He just doesn't want our plans and information to be let out," he added angrily.

> >

I opened my eyes slowly. I was dizzy…and I ached…and this light was extremely bright.

"So, how are you feeling, Kirei_-chan_?" a man who wore glasses and had white hair asked me. He didn't look much older than me…if he even was.

"W-who…?" I asked, my mouth stumbling over the words.

Where was Itachi? My eyes widened. Itachi…

"W-where's Itachi!" I yelled, sitting up.

The guy jumped, "Geez, settle down," he said urgently. "Itachi…? Do you mean Uchiha Itachi?" he asked.

"God damn it! Yes! Who the hell do you think I am talking about!" I asked frustrated.

"Ah, that's right, you were with Akatsuki. Moeru Kirei. You and Uchiha Itachi joined Akatsuki together, didn't you?"

"All right, now, who the hell are you?" I said irritably.

"I'm Kabuto. Orochimaru said to tell you 'Welcome to the Hidden Sound Village.'"

"Why would I care what he has to say?" I asked, sitting up once more. I got out of the bed like thing, and Kabuto pushed me back down.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" he asked me.

"I'm going back to the Akatsuki Base, now get off of me!" I pushed his hands away from me.

I pushed me back down into the bed, enforcing more strength than I thought he had. He pushed points on my body, making it so I couldn't move.

I should have known. A Med Nin.

He walked over to a box sitting on the wall, and he pushed a few buttons on it, and then spoke into it. "Orochimaru-sama, Moeru Kirei-san has awoken."

A few moments later, a door opened. I could sit up again, so I did. Unfortunately, it was Orochimaru who walked in. I could barely tell it was him…he looked so different.

"Good morning Kirei. Have you had a nice few days rest? I didn't expect that poison to knock you out _that_ long."

"Whatever. Can I go now? I can't see how you could possibly see how you could need a weak Kunochi like me around. _Let me leave_," I growled.

"No, I need you. You will help a certain friend of mine."

"No, I won't."

"You will, if you don't want to die. Let me remind you, if you die, you won't _ever_ see Uchiha Itachi again."

"Yeah, but then I'll have to _fight_ against him, and there is no way in hell I would ever do that."

"Nasty mouth you have there, though not as bad as Tayuya," Kabuto said disgustedly. "You are speaking to Orochimaru-sama, hold you tongue."

"Fine. I'm not promising anything though," I said.

Orochimaru smiled slightly, "I guess, we'll need some convincing. Kabuto, bring the girl from her cell."

"I could truly care less who you do or don't bring from a dungeon to greet me," I hissed at him.

"For some reason, I think that this _will_ matter to you."

A few moments later, Kabuto lead a girl with her legs and arms chained up. He lead her with a chained brace around her neck.

She almost looked familiar.

She looked at me, her face was dirt stained, bloody. Her clothes and hair were in the same condition. She looked like she hadn't seen the light of day in weeks.

Her eyes were glossed over.

She glanced at me, and her eyes widened. "Kirei-chan…."

Her voice…

"Why are you here…?" she asked me.

"K-Kikyo?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Yeah, right now I kinda have writer's block. Evil, _evil_ writer's block. It should go burn or something...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Kikyo, why are you here…why aren't you back home in Konoha…?" I asked, looking at her miserably. Here was my favorite cousin…sitting in Orochimaru's grasp…

She opened her mouth to say something, but she was smacked down by Kabuto. I instantly found myself pressing his throat to the wall behind him, "You'll shut the hell up if you know what's best for you, you bastard." I tightened by grip.

Orochimaru pulled me to the floor easily. Too easily. I glared at him.

I moved to Kikyo, my favorite cousin, and performed a few hand seals, figuring out the combinations of the chains, they dropped off from her.

Kabuto stared at me in amazement, "Jutsu weren't supposed to affect those…" he whispered.

"Kabuto, take them both up the Kikyo's cell, I'll see them later. Maybe Kirei and I can come to an agreement then."

I struggled as Kabuto dragged us both up to the cell.

He tossed us in, and I grabbed at the bars. "Hey, hey! How is it that I'm so weak! I even know I'm not this weak!"

"It's called the power of the Med Nin. There are many medicines that can affect the way the human body works," he replied as he walked away, swinging the keys around his fingers.

I growled at him. I heard a sniffle and quickly turned around.

Kikyo was crying…

I went and sat next to her, leaning against the concrete wall.

"I'm sorry…" I said solemnly.

She whipped tears off her face, "Why…?" she asked slowly.

"Because…if I hadn't left with Itachi and had just stayed and been killed, your family and your situation wouldn't be so screwed up."

"That's true…"

That wasn't the answer I had expected…I frowned slightly.

"But, it isn't your fault really," she said, "You loved him. You cared about each other very deeply. I think I love somebody, and I end up here."

I was somewhat following, but now I was completely confused…"What do you mean…?" I asked her.

"It was during the Chuunin Exams. I really liked Kabuto-san…and that bastard manipulated me and brought me here!" she screamed, picking a food tray and throwing it at the metal bars across from us.

"If only my power hadn't been limited by him…and I could get out of here so easily…" I sighed.

"This is kinda sad…" Kikyo started, "You are above a S-Class Criminal, and here I am, a few months older than you, and I'm a mere Genin still…"

I smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, I've just had a lot more chances to become strong that you have…"

She smiled back at me.

More footsteps down the hall could be heard.

Kabuto was back.

Kikyo looked away bewildered. I watched Kabuto as he shoved a two trays with food into the cell. He ushered me over to him, and I shook my head.

He shrugged and walked away.

"Tell _Orochimaru_ that he'd better get up here soon! I'm sick of waiting!" I screamed after him.

I sat back down by Kikyo, and smiled at her lightly. "So, why exactly did they bring you here…?" I asked her quietly.

She answered between eating mouth fulls of food. "To make sure that you would cooperate I guess, they've been really determined to get you here, they even hired a women from the Kamizurui Clan to make some poisons and such…"

Footsteps…again. These footsteps were annoying, they were like my sleeping a few days ago. None stop and all the time…

Lucky me, who else stood in front of the door other than Orochimaru! Yay! Cheer! Yeah right…

"So, prison life is good, is it not Kirei?" he asked me.

I didn't smile.

"Fine, have an attitude. We'll get straight to business. What's our deal going to be? Are you and your cousin both going to die, or what?"

"I'll only stay here if you let her go without any harm or any trouble ever again in her life. Oh, and no harm can be done to the Moeru Clan, ever."

Orochimaru thought it over, and nodded slightly, "All right. I accept. You will work hard for me, if you don't, then we will kill all of the Moeru Clan, and we will smother Konoha during the process."

I gulped. Great, I was stuck here, what a deal I had come up with. Death would have probably been better in this case…

"Kabuto! I need the keys."

Kabuto rushed down the hallway, and opened the cell door, letting both of us out. While stepping out, I got a quick glance at Orochimaru's arms…they were unusable.

"Find someone to escort her most of the way home," Orochimaru ordered.

I hugged Kikyo for one last time.

"Thank you…" she mouth at me, followed by an "I love you."

I gave her a half smile, and whipped a tear out of my eye. She turned, and she left, just like that. And I was alone, all over again…

> >

I had to stay in that cell for about another four hours…I could now tell why Kikyo had been so emotional. It was extremely boring, and all it did was make you think about things that you really didn't want to think about. Very annoying.

Finally, Kabuto found his way back, and opened the cell for me.

"That only took you about four hours…" I lectured.

"Yeah, well it _is_ dinner time," he replied shortly.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for giving me some."

He smirked at me, and ushered me down the hall. "I'm going to give you the grand tour of the Hidden Sound Headquarters. You'll meet a lot of people here, well, because you will be living in the living quarters."

What was with people and the word "quarters"! Living quarters…headquarters…quarters quarters…

My the time we got to the living quarters, I wanted to sleep. I was still sick, and I still didn't have my powers back.

"When will you give me my cure for my strength…I did agree to stay here didn't I?" I said annoyed.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

I glared at him. I wasn't going to be treated like this, I agreed to something, I wasn't going to be Orochimaru's little toy. I wasn't going to be treated like this.

Kabuto showed me my room, and then he left. My bag was already in there. I sat on the twin size bed and looked cautiously around the room.

Everything was white…and plain. There was a dresser and a bed side table. A desk…and a closet. How they fit all of this into this small room without cluttering it up was beyond me.

I opened up the dresser…all the clothes I had brought with me were already in it…I went to the closet, and my Akatsuki coats were hung up. My small photo album was in the bed side table drawer…

Maybe Orochimaru did know how to treat people well…

I heard a slight tap on my door, I looked at the door curiously. I walked over to it, and pulled it open a bit.

A man stood there, he smiled at me slightly, and held out his hand. I shook it, reluctantly. He took his hand back, and spoke. "I'm Arashi, I'm supposed to show you around the living quarters."

I nodded, confused.

"So," he said, as I stepped out of my room. "How did you end up here?"

"Orochimaru…"

"Well, that is how most of us got here, but," he glanced up at my head protector, "You're a Missing Nin for Konoha?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Yup, but I haven't been there in about four years now…"

He started walked, and I followed down a hallway.

"I wonder why he chose you though…" Arashi said quietly. "Nothing against you, but you don't look all that strong."

"Well, if it counts for anything, I was in Akatsuki."

He laughed, "You? You don't look like you could hurt a fly!"

I glared at him, but changed my expression and shrugged, "Think what you want. How did you end up here?"

"This is the kitchen and that's the dining room, we rarely use it, but it's there," he said pointing them out. "Over there's the living room."

He pointed out other things, and eventually, we made it to his room. "This is my room, just so you know where you can find me if you need me," he said, pushing his door and started going in.

"Hold on!" I said, hurriedly. "You never told me how _you_ ended up here…"

"Right, sorry I forgot," he said, rubbing his head slightly. "I came here on free will, to help my Clan regain it's strength. Let's just say that my plan backfired, and I can't go back there now…Sasame-chan will be so disappointed…"

"Sasame-chan…?"

"Yeah, but little cousin. She was really upset when I left, I didn't tell her. Why don't you come in?" he asked me slightly.

I followed him into his room, and pulled out the chair from his desk.

"What about your family back in Konoha, what did they think when you left?" Arashi asked me.

"Well, my best friend and or boyfriend killed them…and his whole clan as well…"

"Do you mean…you're _Moeru _Kirei!"

I nodded slightly, "Who did you think I was…"

He closed his eyes, "Sorry, you just don't look like I pictured you to look…"

I smiled at him, "It's okay, I never planned to become a Missing Nin, or join Akatsuki, or end up here, things just happen…"

He grinned at me, "Yeah, I didn't realize that I would end up like this either." We both laughed. It was nice to have a friend…

I was awaken with a shake, it was Kabuto, "Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you."

Sitting up slowly, I looked at the clock on my bed side table, 8:00...great. I wanted to sleep in to, prison cells aren't comfortable places to spend a day. No wonder Kikyo looked so tired.

Surprisingly, I found my way to Orochimaru's chambers. He was sitting in the main room, just relaxing by the looks of it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I'm sending you on a mission."

"But I just got here!" I yelled.

He smirked, "But I thought you would enjoy this."

I glared at him… "What is it?"

"You're interested. Well, in a group of ten, you're going to wipe out a village, and bring the last two standing here. We need some more people."

"So, you're telling me that you're going to kill a bunch of innocent people to find the strongest two in the village so you can get stronger subordinates!"

He nodded, "Do you have a problem with that? You and Uchiha Itachi seemed to have fun whipping our villages if I remember correctly."

I scowled.

"I thought so, you'll meet your team in the entrance hall tomorrow morning at nine sharp," he said, smiling.

How nice of him. I had been here, awake for less than 24 hours, and here I was, given a mission. Killing nonetheless. Itachi…

Why am I so alone now?

I started to turn around to leave, when something occurred to me. "How did you know I was in the woods when my group left…?" I asked uncertainly.

He laughed. "It was all a plan. It worked out well, didn't it? I had a women from the Kamizurui send a poisonous mosquito after you."

_I felt a stupid mosquito or something bite me arm, I slapped the damn thing. Now my arm was going to itch of the rest of the trip. Geez, I hate mosquitoes…or any blood sucking animals out there. But it wasn't going to ruin my great mission!_

"Why…why did you have to take me away from what I loved? Didn't that already happen to me once…?"

He stared at me, "Strength. I need strength and lots of talented jutsu."

"Then why me? I'm probably the weakest in my whole Akatsuki group. If you wanted somebody _strong_ then, actually take somebody who's _strong_."

I turned to leave.

"Wait."

I faced him once more. "Yes…?"

"Go visit Kabuto for a cure for the poison, we wouldn't want you to be useless on tomorrow's mission."

I walked into the medical center, where I had first woken up, and found Kabuto easily. He smiled at me, and in return, I frowned.

"It's nice to see you to," he said slowly. I didn't reply. "I'm guessing that Orochimaru-sama sent you here for your cure…?" he asked awkwardly.

I nodded.

"Alright, if you sit there," he said, pointing to a doctor's bed, "I'll be right back with the shot."

Shot! Nobody had said anything about a shot! I hated shots…

He came back, shot in hand, and motioned for me to sit down. I did…

"Alright, if you could pull your sleeve up some so I can give you the shot," he said, referring to my vest.

"No," I replied, curtly.

"Why not…?"

"Because I said so."

"Geez, do you want to get better or not? I just need to see your upper arm so I can give you the shot!" he said, irritated.

"No," I repeated.

"Why not?" he asked, "It's not like I'm asking to see your boobs or something. I just need to see your arm to give you the shot."

"Heh, it's not like there's anything to see anyways," I whispered to myself, rolling up my sleeves.

> >

I woke up the next morning, and packed my bag, not that there was much to pack…

I made my way into the entrance hall a half an hour early, only to find that most of my teammates were there already.

When all of the other nine ninjas had appeared, it distressed me to discover that Arashi wasn't here.

The rest of the Ninjas in the group were talking to each other, and I just hung out in the back, they all seemed to know each other, I didn't know any of them.

As I got a good look at them, I had come to realize that in the middle of this group was the only girl, other than me, I had seen in the Hideout.

She is what guys would call "gorgeous". Long shiny blonde hair, bright big blue eyes, a pound of make-up, big chest, skinny, skimpy outfit, the whole nine yards.

She caught sight of me looking at her. Great, just my luck.

She smiled at everyone, and excused herself from the group, and walked straight to me. "Hey, you must be new around here!" she smiled. She looked me up and down, "Akatsuki jacket…Leaf Ninja…Missing Nin…female…You're Moeru Kirei."

I stammered out an "Uh…"

"It's okay," she said, patting my shoulder, "It's kinda awkward if you haven't been here long."

"No, no," I started, "I want to know what you're talking about."

"Oh? Well, I want to say 'Welcome!', but you don't really seem to be too happy to be here…"

"No," I replied, "Not really."

"When I got here, I wasn't too happy either, but everything turns out okay! Trust me," she smiled.

"That's not it…" I muttered.

She looked at me, confused, "What was that…?"

I shook my head, "Nothing…"

"If you say so. By the way, my name's Aikyo! Nice to meet you!"

It only took her two minutes to tell me her name. Wahoo. "So," I said, reluctantly, "Where exactly are we going to this mission?"

"I'm not sure yet, we have to wait to from the Commander. That's that guy over there," she said pointing to a tall, black haired man. "I have to introduce you to everyone! They'll be thrilled that there's finally another girl around!" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I think it's because they don't like putting up with me, or girl's like Tayuya."

I still had no idea who this "Tayuya" was, but I just played along…

"Hey!" Aikyo screamed, "HEY!"

Everyone else became silent. "We have a new member! Be polite, introduce yourselves!" she pushed me forward slightly. I don't think I like this girl…

Silence.

Aikyo sighed dramatically. "Fine. Fine. Everyone, this is Moeru Kirei. Y'know, the girl from Akatsuki. Kirei, everybody."

I took another step backward, they were all giving me the death glare.

"Geez guys," Aikyo said, "Just because she used to be with Akatsuki doesn't mean anything, she's one of us now. Orochimaru-sama recruited her specially! That has to mean something, right?"

They're faces relaxed slightly. Mine? Mine didn't.

"That's better!" she said, "Now, Kirei, that's…" I wasn't paying attention. She was giving the names of these people, and in all truth, I didn't want to know any of them. I just wanted to go back home…I wanted to find my friends. I used to think that I didn't want becoming an Akatsuki Member to happen…but now I just wanted to go back to them…

The tall guy looked at his watch, and suddenly took control of the group. Everybody looked his way.

"Alright, for those of you who don't know me," he said, glancing at me, "You can just call me Senshi, you can forgot whatever name Aikyo referred to me as. Anyways, this mission is going to be, at the most a week mission, though, I can almost certainly say we will take two days at the most. Well attack a village right inside the Fire Country. Reasons for this: 1) It's a strong village, we don't want to deal with it later, and we'll pick up a few good Ninjas from this. 2) We must hurry because Orochimaru's guest should be arriving soon. Good thing the Sandaime isn't there anymore, he paid good attention to the village we're about to attack. Godaime doesn't."

A shocked look covered my face, and Aikyo obviously noticed it, and thus, asked on it.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What happened to the Sandaime…?" My voice sounded dazed…

Aikyo looked at me shocked. "You didn't know…?" she asked me, amazed. "Orochimaru-sama planned an attack on the village of Konoha a while ago…most of us went along. Orochimaru-sama eventually killed the Hokage, but in replace his arms are unusable…He's rotating into his new container a while ago…since the one he wants isn't going to be here in time."

"Container?"

"Yeah, he plants his soul in another person's body, basically, making him, well…immortal. Which is why he probably looks different than you remember him."

I nodded slowly…this was a surprise…the Sandaime gone…? It didn't make any sense. Konoha in a total mess, I couldn't even imagine what Kikyo had returned home to…

"W-who's the Hokage now?"

She smiled, "Tsunade-sama, one of the three legendary ninjas."

"All out!" Senshi yelled, I raised my eyes slightly, and followed the other nine people out the large doors.

What a weird name for a person to choose for themselves…Senshi…death in action…

Then again, there's a lot of weird things going on. The Sandaime was gone, I never got to tell him why I left. He used to trust me so much, and then, I betrayed him, and began a Missing Nin.

He was gone now, and in his place stood the first female Hokage, Tsunade. A women with super-human strength, able to put crevasses in the ground with just the hit of a single finger. She gambled like there was no tomorrow, and she always lost. She was known as the "Legendary Sucker". So why had they let such a women become Hokage?

How did I even know all this was true? I knew Tsunade from the time I was really little, that's how.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. But I can have the kage bunshins...right? Right?

Note: I still have writers block. I'm going to kill it, I swear! pulls out a knife

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Tsunade was, very distantly related to me. In all truth, I didn't know her too well. I only spend about two days with her, but I had learned a lot of things about her in that short time. I had been seven. It had been…a going away party…?

> >

"Tsunade, be sure to take care of yourself, you too Shizune. I hope your training goes well."

People gather around her, whoever she was. "Tsunade, promise me you'll come back!"

"I love you!"

"Did you hear me! Be careful!"

"Here, take this jacket, it'll keep your safe!"

I didn't know what the big fuss was about. But, Mommy and Daddy had told me to sit here, so, I did. I didn't complain. I just sat by the stupid tree while everyone was going crazy about this "Tsunade" person leaving.

Eventually, the crowd left, and I was left alone sitting by the tree. They all went to get food or something like that…

"Tsunade-sama…are you okay?" a girl asked, leaning over a young looking women who was sprawled over the ground.

The blonde haired women sat up, slowly, and rubbed her head. "Who came up with the shitty idea for a _going away party_ anyways!" she yelled.

"I don't really know…Tsunade-sama…" the dark haired girl replied.

Tsunade looked over at the tree, and noticed me, she looked back at Shizune smiling slightly. "Hey, Shizune, go get us something to eat. I'm just going to sit here for a little while."

Shizune stood up, and walked off to where the noise from a large group was coming from.

Tsunade watched her leave, and then stood up, and walked over to me. She sat down beside me, and smiled.

I smiled back at her politely. My parents always told me to be polite. So, this would make them happy.

"So, what's your name?" she asked me, sweetly.

"I'm Kirei, you're Tsunade, right? This party is for you, right?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I don't really want to be here though, I just wanted to leave. But someone just had to go and schedule _this_."

"Okay," she said, "I have an idea, how about we go out and do something, Kirei. I'll just," she said, walking over to her pile of presents. "Write," she threw a few present in the air, "A note, saying that…Damn, where's that _fucking pencil_, there. Saying that we're going somewhere," she said, faintly, as she scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"What about your friend, the one that you asked to get you food…?" I asked.

She put the note on the top of her pile of presents, "Oh Shizune? She'll be fine. Eh, she's coming, let's go!" she said, grabbing me hand, and running off.

When we reached the middle of town, she found a bench and sat down. I sat down next to her.

"How old are you, Kirei?" she asked me.

"I'm seven!" I said, bouncing in the seat.

"Geez…settle down. Seven…? That's so unfair. I remember when _I _was seven."

"How old are you then…?" I asked her.

She gave me the death glare, but then settled down and smiled at me. "Can you keep a secret if I tell you?"

I nodded.

"I just turned forty-one."

"You don't look that old," I said, confused.

"There's a reason for that, but I can't tell you that secret. Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

I smiled widely, "I won't tell no one!"

"Are you hungry?" she asked me, standing up.

"Yes! Very!"

"Alright then, I'll be right back," she said, turning, and walking across the street into a bar.

"Hey guys! Look! It's the Legendary Sucker! Tsunade care to play a game?"

There were loud yells from the bar, people begging her to sit.

"I can't, but I'll be back before I leave."

"You've never turned down a game!"

"I just can't today, I'm really sorry, guys."

There were a few loud sighs. I inched down in my seat. I hope Tsunade would hurry up.

A few minutes later, I saw her come out of the door holding a tray of food, she sat down next to me, and we ate.

> >

"So, Kirei, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Tsunade asked me as we walked down the streets of Konoha for no reason in particular.

"That's an easy question!" I said, excitedly. "I want to be the strongest Ninja in my Clan! I want to very a very strong girl Ninja! I want to be stronger than all of the boys too! That'll show them!"

"That's an awesome dream. To become strong…"

I focused on a tree across the street, and noticed a squirrel laying on the ground.

"Hey! Tsunade-sempai! That squirrel…" I said, running over to a tree across the street. "It's hurt…" I whispered.

"Hurt?" she said coming up behind me. She thought for a moment, "Kirei, do you know what chakra is?"

I nodded, still looking at the dying squirrel, "Yes, it's the mixture of spiritual and physical energy, right?"

She smiled, "Have you ever tried to control your chakra?"

"Um…a little?" I replied.

"Okay, then, put your hands over the squirrel like this," she said, positioning my hands, "and concentrate your chakra to your hands, try to give it some of your chakra to the squirrel to help make it better."

I did what she said, and a "HAAH!" released from my mouth, as chakra released from my hands.

After a few seconds, I sat back against the tree panting. "I'm tired…"

Tsunade looked at me, she looked dazed. "Amazing…" she whispered.

"What is?" I asked her.

She looked down at the squirrel, _How was she able to concentrate her chakra like that at only seven years old? It was so precise…I'm sure she's never done any medial ninja training before…_

"How about, I finish saving this squirrel for you," she said, positioning her hands over the squirrel.

"No, no, no!" I shouted suddenly, "I'll do it! Please let me!" I repeated the method, and moments later, the squirrel was up, climbing into the tree. I sat on the ground, panting again.

"How about I take you home, and I'll come and play with you tomorrow, it's getting late after all…" Tsunade said to me.

I tried to stand up, and fell back to the ground, Tsunade picked me up gently, and took me back home.

> >

"Mommy! Mommy!" I screamed, running down the hallway in our house. "Mommy! When is Tsunade-sempai going to be here!"

My mommy peaked her head out of a door, "Soon, Kirei, soon. Until then, sit down and settle down."

"Mommy…who's Tsunade-sempai?" a small voice came from behind her. It was Ryuu. She gripped Mommy's dress slightly.

"The nice girl's party we went to yesterday."

I heard the door bell from the front of the house.

"Mommy!"

She sighed, "All right, all right." She picked up Ryuu, and I followed her to the front door. Tsunade-sempai was here!

"Hi Tsunade," my mom said.

"Hello, can I steal Kirei for today?"

"Of course, feel free, I already have enough on my hands…"

I hopped out the door, and screamed, "Thank you, Mommy!"

I walked with Tsunade-sempai back to the park, "Can I show you something?" she asked me. I smiled in response. She continued on to say, "I want to see if you can do this." She took her finger, and poked the ground, a small crevasse appeared.

I gasped, "How did you do that!"

"You know how you concentrated your chakra to your hands yesterday. Well, today I want you to concentrate it to you one finger, and then poke the ground."

"Alright!" I said, pumping my arm.

I concentrated my chakra to my finger, and whispered, "Okay," and poked the ground like Tsunade-sempai. A little dent appeared. I frowned, and tried again. Another dent.

"I can't do it…" I whined.

"Try one more time," Tsunade urged.

I did, and this time, I made a small crevasse. I grinned widely.

> >

I had almost forgotten that…after she had left had hadn't tried to use those jutsu again because…in all truth I didn't want her to go…she was the first thing person that I had actually considered a teacher.

"Kirei-san," I was being poked… "It's time to get up." Now, I was being shaken.

I did the person a favor and opened an eye, "I'm up…" I yawned. It was Aikyo.

"Thank goodness…you're a heavy sleeper…everybody is getting ready for the attack. We'll leave our stuff here when we go." I nodded, and got ready.

When we were on the borders of the village, Senshi stopped up and spoke, "Choose a partner, and always stay with them. We are to take down the whole village, men, women, and children alike." He continued on to explain where each group would start, and how they would all meet up in the middle. He included to say how to make sure the strong ones you fight will flee to middle to protect the secret scroll.

"Disperse!"

Aikyo and I headed to the north east part of the village, I didn't want to do this, but, in all reality I didn't have a choice.

We landed, it was still early, and everybody was still sleeping, this wasn't fair. As soon I thought that, a battle bell went off, and people were scrambling inside their houses.

A child poked his head out the door slightly, and instantly I threw a kunai that hit his head precise on. His mother screamed, and his father, ran out of the house to take me head on.

The anger he felt slowed him down. Punch after punch, kick after kick, I avoided the all simply. I pulled out another kunai and slit his throat during one of my turns, simple and painless.

The mother still screamed. I concentrated chakra to my hand, and slit it through the air, a tremor of wind slipped through and hit the lady, cutting her to threads as if the wind had been a sword.

More people ran from their houses, and many more…ran toward the center of the village, when Senshi and his partner waited for them.

More people…Aikyo had already disposed of many more than me, it was time to catch up.

My Kabau activated. Two people were behind me, I spun around, slitting their throats. I formed hand seals, and yelled, "Grand Fireball Technique! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The houses burned…along with everyone in them. I laughed.

Turning, a slashed the air hitting everyone around me.

"Kirei! Stop! There isn't anyone left!" I saw Aikyo suddenly in front me, shaking me, shaking me…

I felt my Kabau release, and I felt weak, I fell to my knees.

My hands…covered in blood…nobody left…it was the exact same as then…

The same as when Itachi and I would destroy villages…

I would loose control of myself. It was the blood. All of the blood…

I wouldn't remember anything.

Nothing at all…

Blood…staining my hands…

Nonstop voices…

"Kirei…" Aikyo said, shaking me slightly, "We're being called to the center of the village, it would seem that we have our winners."

> >

We took our two last standers, both of whom were men, of course, and went back to gather our belongings and work our way back to Hidden Sound Village. I dreaded going back there. If I had been with the Akatsuki group…that wouldn't have happened to me. They knew what to do to settle me down…

The men were both scared. They were being forced to become Missing Nin right after they had lost everything right before their eyes.

While we picked up our belongings, they didn't carry anything because everything they had had been lost in the village we had destroyed.

Most of our walk back was in dead silence. We didn't have anything to talk about, not after what we had done.

The Leafs weren't going to be happy, and knowing Tsunade, she would be furious.

Finally, we were close to being home. How did I know this…? The Valley of the End was coming up…ahead?

Pieces of the Valley was in ruins. Scattered rocks, holes in the cliffs.

There had been some type of fight…only, with who?

Aikyo looked just as shocked as I did. "What happened…?" she whispered, softly.

I just shook my head in no response.

As we made our way around the ruins, I continued to gap. There were so many things in this world that I didn't know, that I didn't feel. Too many things…

> >

Before I knew it I was back "home", I refused to call this place home. To me, home was back in Akatsuki Headquarters. I wasn't going to be confused by a fake.

"Mission complete," Senshi said. "Dismissed to your rooms."

Aikyo smiled at me. She was tired, you could see it in her eyes, even if you couldn't in her face. "So," she asked me, "Where's your room anyways? I'm going to laugh if it's right by mine."

"Er…I don't know the number or anything, but I know where it is," I said, starting toward my room. She followed me.

"How old are you anyways? I think you're younger than me…but I'm not sure," Aikyo said, laughing slightly.

"I'm 16," I told her.

She laughed, "Just as I thought, I am older. I'm 20, yet you're 16, and so much more stronger than me. How did you manage that?"

I thought back to Tsunade and my conversation, and answered, "That's just my dream."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The characters and countires in this story belong to Kishimoto Masashi. The storyline on the other hand...that's _mine_. evil laugh

**Note**: I'm still having that writer's block...but I think I've gotten over it. At least for a while that is. XD

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When I made it to my room, I pushed the door open, and the lonely room awaited me.

Aikyo nodded, "My room is right down the hall," she said pointing down a near hallway, "First door on the left. See you 'round," she said, walking off.

I sighed…this room was so empty. I would have to find some way to make it more…interesting. Maybe I could draw on the wall or something. I just hoped that Kabuto wouldn't kill me for it, that is, since he seems to be in charge of everything around here.

Kabuto let himself into my room. Speak of the devil. Look who it is. I swear I think he has mind reading powers or something…

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Sure," he said curtly. "Orochimaru-sama wishes everyone to meet him in the meeting room," he added, turned and leaving. I'm glad that _I_ didn't have to tell that to everyone in this building. That would suck.

Crap. I forgot to ask him about drawing on the walls.

> >

I sighed, and left my room. This was going to suck, I didn't remember where the meeting room was…

"Hey, Kirei, do you mind if I walk with you?" Aikyo asked, poking my back.

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter, since I don't know where to go anyways."

She smirked, "Then I guess that I'll just have to lead you there." She yawned, "And I was just about to go to sleep too…unfortunate timing, huh?"

I nodded.

We walked to rest of the way to the meeting room in silence, with the exception of yawning, and then the giggling afterwards.

Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad…?

> >

Aikyo and I both took seats, and waited. Still yawning…and laughing.

Orochimaru walked into the room, and we all stood up. I only knew to do that because we used to have to stand up when Leader came into the room in Akatsuki.

"I just have some information I need to share," he said, looking right at me. His voice sounded weird…and he looked weird too, stupid container. "You all know of my _guest_, correct? I want you all to make sure that he never returns to the village of Konoha. Also, if anyone asks about him, he's dead."

As fast as he had come in, he left. That was a really long meeting.

I glanced around the room quickly before everybody left, there was about thirty people, and they were all men.

"Yeah, there isn't very many of us," Aikyo said, following my eyes. "There are 27 of us now, and if Orochimaru allows those new two in, there will be 29 of us. But, there are a lot of people in the dungeons bellow us, just waiting to be let in, or to be killed, or used…"

"How did I get in here so quickly then…?" I asked her quietly.

She smiled, "I was wondering the same thing. I'm just guessing that it has something to do with his new _guest_. But, I could be wrong."

> >

I couldn't sleep, to continued to think of only one thing, and it wouldn't go away. Itachi. It stressed and depressed me so much just to be away from him. After all, he had been my best friend, and my boyfriend, since I was eight.

I gave up, and got out of bed. I left my room, and walked down the hallway, the first door on the left, huh? I knocked on the door, no answer.

I opened the door slowly, they really should have locks on these.

There was Aikyo. Sleeping soundly. It made my wonder what her past was like, and how long she had been here…

She opened her eyes slightly, "Hiro, why are you here…?" She blinked and sat up. "Kirei? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bug you…" I started.

"It's no problem," she interrupted. "You just scared me a little."

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to know if you any markers?"

She looked at me confused, "Markers…? Why?"

"I…er…wanted to draw on my walls. Are we even allowed to do that…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Turn on my lights, will you?" she muttered.

I flipped the light switch, and bright lights flooded through her room. "Now look around you," she told me.

I glanced at the room. Brightly colored walls, different lights, different furniture.

"Nobody really cares what you to do your room. It is _your_ room after all. Do you mind if I help you paint it?"

I grinned, "I would love that."

> >

A few minutes later, we were in my room, armed with paint, colored pencil, markings, brushes, and old sheets. Aikyo had "saved" all of this stuff "just in case."

We pushed all of my furniture into the center of the room, and covered the wooden floor with sheets.

"I only a have a few colors left…" Aikyo said slowly. She opened each can slowly, "There's purple, pink, blue, red, and black."

She looked up at me.

"Can we paint the room black…?" I asked her.

"We wouldn't have enough for the whole room, plus it would make your room look even smaller than it already is…"

"How about red for the walls…and black for the ceiling? Oh, and I'll let you choose for the closet."

"Hmm…Akatsuki colors. You really miss that place that much?"

I shook my head slowly, "You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't, would I? Try me," she said stubbornly.

I let it pour out, how I loved Itachi, and went with him after everything that had happened. How I had to choose between going with him and death with my family. How I had come to think as Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Zetsu as friends. And, how I missed them so much.

"You've had it pretty tough for a sixteen-year-old, haven't you? But then again, I guess you could say that my life wasn't much different…"

"I'll tell you as we paint, the walls will take a while to dry…"

She grabbed two paint rollers, and dipped hers in the bucket of black paint. Standing on top of the furniture, she began to paint the top of the ceiling. I joined her a few moments later.

"So, what happened?" I asked her. I was curious now, I would have never expected that she would have become my friend.

"Well, I'm from the Water Country, and my best friend's father was the Mizukage. So, I guess I got to spend a lot of time with them. But, then again, one of the reasons I probably spend all my time with them was because I didn't want to go home," Aikyo hesitated slightly, and then continued.

"My parents had been," I noticed a tear slip from her eyes, "They had left me. Something drove them to both leave, and within hours, they were found dead. Bodies torn to pieces. I still remember what they looked like. It was so terrible…

"Right after that was probably when I started to spend a lot of time with Hiro and the Mizukage. Of course, after a while, I started to be more like a burden to them…so I ran away. I didn't dare become a Missing Nin like you, I just went to another village. Stole stuff to survive. I refused to get a job. Well, eventually, I guess you could say I was kicked out of the village. A group of a bunch of older kids found me wandering around the outer border of the village. They asked me to be apart of their group.

"With them, I learned how to fight and defend myself. They were great people, or at least to me. They were all kids that had gone through similar things to myself. So, I guess I didn't feel so alone. Through time though, they all split up. And once again, I was left alone.

"I went back to Hiro. He cast me aside like I was nothing. He acted like he didn't remember me. It was terrible. He had been my real first true friend.

"After that, I really did drift. I had nowhere and nothing. It was a terrible feeling." I remembered that feeling, the first time I had _really_ felt that was when I had returned to Konoha that one time. That feeling of disbandment.

"Somehow…" Aikyo said slowly, "I ended up here. In all truth…it's been the best thing that ever happened to me…"

I smiled at her, "That's how I felt when I was in Akatsuki. Like I was somewhere I actually belonged…"

Aikyo glanced at her watch for a moment, "Wow, it's breakfast time…do you want to come with me to get something to eat while we let the walls dry?"

I nodded, and followed her out of my room.

In all truth, I could not remember where the cafeteria was either…this place was truly bigger than it looked…from the outside it looked like it held maybe two or three rooms. Most of the building was underground and unseen though…

The moment we stepped into the cafeteria there nonstop loud talking and yelling. A lot more than expect of about twenty-seven people…

"What is your problem dick-face! Give me back my pancake!" I looked toward the direction of the sound…a girl with pink hair?

"That's Tayuya…" Aikyo said, laughing slightly. "She has a bad mouth. Every sentence she says usually has some type of curse word in it…"

"You fatass! You already ate six pancakes!" Punch. Whoever she was yelling at…was on the floor. For a small looking girl she sure did pack a punch…that guy was big too…

"Geez Jiroubou…get up," Aikyo walked over and kicked him slightly.

"Who's this…?" Tayuya asked, pointing at me.

Aikyo grinned, "This is Moeru Kirei. Kirei, this is Tayuya. The fat guy on the ground would be Jiroubou. The weird guy with six arms is Kidoumaru. Last, this one with the oddly colored lips and two heads would be Sakon. They are who's known as the _Sound Four_."

"Moeru Kirei…I've heard of you," Tayuya said slowly.

"I wouldn't be surprised, and I've heard of you as well."

A slobbering sound was heard from the ground…or from Jiroubou.

"You douchebag! You just ate my damn pancake, didn't you!" she yelled.

He shook his head, while chewing vigorously.

"Er…" Aikyo said slowing watching the heated argument. "I'll see you guys later…"

I followed her as she walked to where the plates of heated foods were. Of course, there were pancakes. Anyone would have known that after watching that fight…

As I finished loading my plate, someone tapped me on my back, I turned to face them reluctantly. It was Kabuto…

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you," he said slowly. He seemed to be waiting for me to follow him. Yeah right.

"Just because he wants to see my doesn't mean that I'm going to go," I told him obstinately. "I'm about to eat breakfast if you can't tell."

"You'll deal with it," he snarled.

I sighed, "What is this world coming to? Can't even eat breakfast without getting interrupted…"

"Um, Kirei, you really should go. I'll work on your room a little, alright?" Aikyo told me, "It isn't a good idea to go against Orochimaru-sama's wishes…"

I shook my head, "Fine. I'll go." I shoved my plate that only contained one pancake into Kabuto's stomach. I could tell he was enraged with my actions, but for some reason he wouldn't do anything about it. Coward.

I grabbed a strawberry and then followed Kabuto back to where Orochimaru's living quarters were. This was going to be oh so fun. I get to get some more orders from Orochimaru! Yay!

Kabuto pushed the door open, and ushered me to go in first. I did, and I stood in front of where Orochimaru was sitting. Kabuto on the other hand, bowed and then left.

Orochimaru glanced at me, "I've called you here to--"

"Tell me to do something stupid? Send me on another mission? Kill me?" I suggested.

"No," he said frustrated. "To tell you the actual reason for _you_ being here."

"Oh? What might that be? I mean, it must have been really important if you could pull me away from the thing I loved just because you needed me for something."

He ignored me. I had learned from Akatsuki that he was good at this…

"No, I brought you here because I thought you would like to see my guest, and I'm sure that he would be glad to have a _friend_ here."

Now I was confused…one of my friends here? He was lying, obviously.

"One of _my_ friends? I truly doubt that," I snickered.

"I think you'll be surprised."

"I think that you're stupid to have brought me here in the first place. To _immobilize_ me so I _didn't have a choice_. If I had come here on my own free will that would be much, _much_ different. Not only for you to do this, but now you also taunt me with _another_ friend!" I had been referring to Kikyo…

"Your cousin was to make sure you stayed so that you could meet my guest," he laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Now, I think you'll be happy to meet my actual guest."

"You know what? I don't care anymore, whoever it is, just bring them out, I would like to go back to my room soon. I would rather not spend my whole day in here."

He smirked, "That's better." He pushed a button on the wall next to him, "Kabuto, send in our _guest_."

* * *

Natsu: See you next time!

Ansem:See ya((Captive #1: Kingdom Hearts))

Aion:bursts into tears caneth Ieth comes outtathes zes boxeth yets?((Captive #2: Chrno Crusade))

Kadaj: BYE! waves ((Captive #3: Final Fantasy VII Advent Children))

Mizuki (aka pile of ash): KRADDD! COME BACK KRADDD! ((Captive #4: Naruto))

Natsu: ...stupid captives...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't owned by me. I must have said thiseleven times now...whydo I continue to?

**Note:** I think the writer's block finally died! Yesh! Anyways, I've written up to Chapter 15 now, soI'll be putting them up soon!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A few moments later, a door opened and revealed none other than a boy who looked about the age of twelve.

Uchiha Sasuke.

I saw him glance at me, but he hadn't even looked like her recognized me. The first words out of his mouth was, "Give me power."

His voice was so different…he had changed a lot as well…just like Itachi had.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said shaking his head, "Be patient. Why don't you greet this nice young lady over here?"

I noticed him look at me once more, no scratch that, it was a glare. He glared at me.

"Kirei-chan, then you say hello," Orochimaru commanded.

I didn't say anything. I refused to say anything. I couldn't imagine what he must think of me now…

Still silence.

Finally, I sighed, and said, "Hello Sasuke," very stiffly.

He nodded slightly.

"That's all you have to say to me…?" I asked him. "No, never mind. You didn't even _say_ anything!"

He raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head slowly, and turned on my heel, heading toward the door. I stopped for a moment, "Thanks a lot, Orochimaru." I noticed a glare from Kabuto, and added "_sama_" to the end of Orochimaru's name.

I opened the doors, and let them shut with a slam..

I walked down the hallway back to my room where I saw Aikyo sitting with breakfast, waiting for me to come back.

"You…were waiting for me?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course! I wouldn't eat without you! That would be rude," she said smiling. "What did Orochimaru-sama want anyways?"

"He wanted me to _greet_ his _guest_," I said.

"Oh? Who's his guest anyways?" she asked me. She obviously didn't hear my sarcasm.

"No one important," I said before hastily changing the subject. "Why don't we start drawing on the walls or something?"

Before we could even start, there was a knock at my door. I glanced at the door for a moment, and then went to open it.

Arashi stood in front of me, I smiled at him and said hello.

"I just came to see how your mission had gone," he said slowly.

I grinned, "It went okay, I guess," I replied. "Why don't you come in?"

The moment he stepped into my room, I noticed the confusion on his face.

"What the hell…?" he asked.

"Oh, Aikyo and I are redecorating my room! Would you like to help?"

He gave me a pleading "Let me go back to my own room" look, and I shook my head.

"I think you should help us, it would be fun!" Aikyo told him. She took the words right out of my mouth.

"Er, I think I'll jus--"

Aikyo pulled him over to the wall and handed him a silver permanent marker. "All we're doing is drawing on the walls, it'll be fun!"

He looked at her like she was crazy. Well…okay, she _is_ crazy, but I'm not going to be the one that says it to her face…

Arashi sighed, "Fine…"

I smiled, "Let's draw!"

> >

By the time we were done, the walls were covered in various drawings of completely random things…it was kind of sad actually.

I grinned, "This is much, _much_ better. Now I'm not going to have to stare a white walls!"

Aikyo turned to Arashi, "We're going to have to do _you're_ room next."

His smile disappeared…I was afraid to know what color Aikyo would make his room…

"Well, let's get some lunch…" Aikyo said slowly, looking at the clock in my room.

"And then we can go train!" I yelled.

They both glared at me, "How about 'no'."

I frowned, "Fine, I'll just train my myself…after I get lunch!"

We walked to cafeteria to pick up lunch, and there was the Sound Four again…arguing and yelling.

"Are they always like this…?" I asked, turning to Arashi and Aikyo.

Aikyo laughed nervously, "Sorta…"

Tap.

I blinked, and turned around. Someone had tapped me on the back…?

Kabuto…again…the bastard was really starting to annoy me. He always seemed to be everywhere…

"What the hell do you want _now_!" I said frustrated. "Am I not allowed to eat or something?"

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you," he replied curtly.

"Well, he's going to have to wait until after I eat," I snarled.

Kabuto grabbed my arm sharply, and threatened to pull me away, I turned around and punched him.

If he's such a good ninja, he should have been able to keep his guard.

Everyone in the cafeteria went silent, great, just my luck.

I noticed Kabuto performing a jutsu, his moving hands completely gave him away…

I felt my Kabau activate, it identified it as…the Temporary Paralysis Jutsu. A split second later he was finished, and I just lifted up my hand, the jutsu never came. Thanks to my wonderful Kabau, it's energy had absorbed into my hand, giving me extra chakra.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Let's go." I didn't understand how I could be called to see Orochimaru every few hours when some people were never called, not only was that extremely unfair, and also really stupid.

> >

I found myself standing in front of Orochimaru, again, for the second time in three hours.

Sasuke was sitting in a corner, just watching what was going on around him.

"What do you want?" I snapped at Orochimaru.

"I would like to inform you of your new group," he replied.

"Inform me of my new group_ my ass_," I whispered to myself.

He glared at me. "In your group will be Aikyo, Arashi, and Sasuke."

"A group of four?" I asked slowly.

"Sort of, you three will go on the missions, and then when you return you will teach Sasuke any new jutsu you learned. Or anything you learned of that matter."

I glared at him, and left with a "Yes, _sir_." I turned around again to face him, "Oh, and one more thing, don't call me into your presence more than once a day, or I won't come." With that I left.

> >

Orochimaru shook his head as the girl left. "What a handful."

Kabuto nodded, "She shouldn't talk to you like that Orochimaru-sama, you should punish her."

"If I did that, then she would leave, and we can't risk that."

"There is no way that she would make it out of here alive, and if she did, then we would find her, and kill her easily," Kabuto said anxiously.

Orochimaru shook his head again, "She would be able to get out of here easily…she is much stronger than she appears. Plus, I'm sure Akatsuki would accept her with open arms if she returned…"

> >

I walked to the main entrance, and pushed the door open. I stepped out into the chilly night air. The wind blew around me.

I sat down, my back against the wall, and starred up at the sky. It was starlit. It was beautiful.

> >

"I'm going out for a few minutes," Itachi said, sighing and leaving the room. He left the headquarters, and stood outside. Staring at the bright sky…Kirei used to love to do this. He wondered where, or what _she_ was doing right now.

Kisame poked his head out of the door. "Hey Itachi-san," he said lightly. He studied Itachi for a moment, "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Itachi looked down, and whispered, "Of course."

"I wonder where she is, or if she'll ever come back," Kisame said suddenly.

Itachi looked back at the sky, "So do I, I just hope she's safe…"

"I hope so, but for some reason I don't think she's very happy," a voice said from behind them. They both swerved around to find Sasori…Deidara and Zetsu.

"She is away from here after all, and I know she loved you, Itachi, so she must be sad…" Deidara said solemnly.

Sasori glanced up at the sky, "And for some reason though, I think she ended up with Orochimaru…"

> >

"Kirei, it's cold, get up!" The voice sighed, "Geez it's cold out here…how in the world can you be sleeping!"

I looked up to find Aikyo standing over me. She sighed, "You can fall asleep anywhere, can't you? What are you doing out here anyways?"

I blinked a few times, and stood up. "I was looking at the stars…"

"So, you came out here just to look at the stars and freeze your ass off?" another voice asked me. Arashi had just come outside.

I nodded slowly, but somehow it turned into a shake and I felt my a tear drift down my cheek.

Aikyo frowned, and hugged me, "You were thinking about _him_, weren't you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Who's 'him'…?" Arashi asked slowly.

Aikyo whispered, "I'll tell you later," she said as she led me inside.

> >

I woke up the next morning in my room, which was painted a beautiful red and black with countless markings on the wall. I smiled…but it almost instantly disappeared.

"Itachi…" I whispered.

My door slammed open. Yes slammed, it hit the wall. I sat bolt up right, and two people stared at me angrily.

Aikyo and Arashi…they both took deep breathes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT WE WERE PUT INTO A GROUP!"

"Huh…?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT WE WERE PUT INTO A GROUP!" they repeated.

"Huh……..?"

"WHY DIDN'T YO--"

"SHUT UP!" Arashi yelled.

Aikyo sulked, "You were yelling too…"

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't talking to you dummy," he assured her.

"Oh…Hey! I'm not dumb!"

This led into a long argument…

"Eh hem…" I coughed. They kept talking. "EH HEM" I yelled.

They both shut up and glared at me.

"So," I started, "Why are you in my room…?"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT WE WERE PUT INTO A GROUP!" Aikyo yelled.

Arashi covered her mouth, "God _damn_ it…SHUT UP."

"Hat's hot hice…" Aikyo said through a covered mouth.

I stared at her, "What…?"

She pushed Arashi's hand from over her mouth, "I said, _That's not nice_."

"_Anyways_," Arashi said, staring at Aikyo suddenly, "Why didn't you tell us that we were put into a group with you and _Uchiha Sasuke_!"

"I fell asleep…and…er…forgot," I said, looking suddenly up at the ceiling.

"You are a really bad liar…"

"Shut up…Sasuke doesn't do anything anyways…we do the missions and we have to tell _him_ the new jutsu learned."

Aikyo looked at me confused, "I thought you were friends with Sasuke-san…"

"I _was_," I started. "But…he won't talk to me."

She patted my shoulder, "I'm sure he will sooner or later, especially since you're basically the only one here that he knows."

"I sure hope so," I said, smiling at her, "I mean the last time I saw him he ran into me and I looked like a whore." They both stared at me in disbelief so I quickly added, "I was transformed into Retsu Momo while we were in Konoha so we would get caught."

Arashi shook his head, and Aikyo hit her head with her hand while they left.

Of course, I was still in bed, so I finally got up and got dressed. Normal clothing…to bad it wasn't a normal day. I missed normal days…

I stepped out of my room reluctantly, and walked down to Aikyo's room. Before I even knocked on the door, it flew open, and she pulled me in.

The lights were out…

"Aikyo…that the hell is your problem?" I asked her slowly.

"Wha--" she said in confusion, "Kirei?"

"Yes?" I asked, flicking on the light.

"Why are you here?" she asked me, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Hmm…maybe 'cause it's breakfast, and YOU PULLED me into your f_reakin'_ room before I could knock."

She looked away, embarrassed, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"I noticed that," I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyways, how about we go to breakfast?"

She shook her head, "I'll meet you down there…"

"Right," I said to her, leaving her room, slowly. I didn't believe her…she was definitely up to something. I was really sure what though…

"YOU STUPID FAT IDIOT! GIVE ME THE _FUCKIN'_ FORK!"

Kirei snapped out of whatever she was in the moment she walked into the cafeteria to hear the commotion of Tayuya yelling. She yelled everyday…

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR FORK!"

"_I DON'T HAVE YOUR FORK?" _she mimicked. "YOU DO TOO FATASS"

I smiled, and got my breakfast.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 12:**

"Obviously not much," I replied, lowing my stance. "I wouldn't have trusted you if you had told me something about Orochimaru's hideout or such. But if you weren't really Kabuto, I don't think he would have said 'Yeah, and that Moeru Kirei girl, she doesn't trust me.' So I guess, I believe you. Somewhat."

"That's good to hear," he said, "Now, I have your mission."

"And what might it be?" I asked. Annoyance touched my voice.

He handed my a scroll, "We expect you back in no more than three days." Instantly he dashed into the forest back to where the Headquarters were located.

Did I dare open this scroll in the read the mission…? Did I want to? No, in all truth I had a terrible feeling about it.

Natsumi: See you next chapter! ((hopefully...oO;;))


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Refer to all the chapters before this. If you don't know what the disclaimer should say by now...then you're just really stupid.

**Noteths:** Yay! I love you guys! I'm glad you all like the story! XD I haven't had much time to write or get online lately, which I guess is why it's comming out so slow...sorry TT

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Deidara stood at the door, impatience filled his face. He tapped his foot slightly, "Let's _go_, hmm…"

Sasori grabbed his pack, and flung it over his back, "You need to learn patience."

"And you need to learn to go faster."

Kisame appeared at the door as well, Itachi closely followed him.

"Ready," Kisame said.

"Where's Zetsu…?" Deidara whined, "ZET--" Sasori kicked him, cutting off his yell.

"Shut up."

Zetsu appeared at the door a moment later.

Itachi nodded. He was ready as well.

"Alright," Sasori said, "You know the mission, let's get going."

> >

"I can't believe this…we already have a mission," Aikyo sighed while rubbing her eyes. "I'm not even awake yet…"

Arashi shook his head slowly, "But it's Nine o'clock, we were supposed to leave an hour ago."

"That's not my fault," she stated stubbornly.

I laughed, "Is too! You're the one that forgot something every time we tried to leave!"

"I did not!" Aikyo yelled in defense.

"Your whole bag…" Arashi started.

"Your coat," I added.

"Your kunai set."

"Your _bracelet_."

"Your room ke--"

"Okay okay! It was my fault!" Aikyo shouted in frustration.

Arashi nodded, "She admitted it. We're getting somewhere now."

She glared at him. "_Anyways_, where are we going exactly? What was the mission again…? I must not have paying attention while Orochimaru-sama explain it…"

"Obviously," I said slowly. "Anyways, we were never exactly told what the mission was, just that we have to meet Kabuto at the edge of the boarder and he'll tell us."

"That's nice, we don't even know what we have to do yet…it could be something that would get us killed or something," Aikyo covered her mouth.

"You wimp," Arashi said, slapping her hands down.

Aikyo pushed him, surprisingly, and he ran into me and _I_ fell down with a "clung". I sat up and nervously rubbed the back of my head. They laughed…they always do.

Aikyo offered a hand, and I grabbing it and came to a standing position. I glared at Aikyo and then began to walk off. Both of them followed me, but had to jog to catch up since they had both just stared at me for a few minutes before they started after me.

When they were right behind me, I stopped abruptly, and they waved on their feet slightly. Seizing the moment, I spun around and poked them both in the forehead the way Itachi always did to me, and they both fell. Now, it was my turn to laugh.

I helped them both up, smiling, "Okay, now we're even."

> >

Finally, after what seemed like forever of walking we found Kabuto. Man, did I hate this guy. He was so annoying and now I have to take a mission from him. Fun. Oh so fun.

He looked up at us. He was sitting under a tree. It seemed really unlike him if you ask me, but Aikyo and Arashi knew him better and rushed up to him. I took caution though, and he eyed me suspiciously.

"I don't trust you," I spat. My two companions stared at him in bewilderment. I slowly pulled a kunai from it's pouch.

"Good choice," a voice said from above. I looked up and saw Kabuto in the tree, he jumped down, and I threw the kunai at the clone. It made a popping noise and disappeared.

I still eyed Kabuto, "How do I still know I can trust you?"

He nodded slowly, "That's the thing though, you don't. But of course, you've never trusted me, so what difference would it make anyways?"

"Obviously not much," I replied, lowing my stance. "I wouldn't have trusted you if you had told me something about Orochimaru's hideout or such. I mean, you're such a wimp anyone could have beaten that out of you, but if you weren't really Kabuto, I don't think you would have said 'Yeah, and that Moeru Kirei girl, she doesn't trust me.' So I guess, I believe you. Somewhat."

"That's good to hear," he said, "Now, I have your mission."

"And what might it be?" I asked. Annoyance touched my voice.

He handed my a scroll, "We expect you back in no less than five days." Instantly he dashed into the forest back to where the Headquarters were located.

Did I dare open this scroll in the read the mission…? Did I want to? No, in all truth I had a terrible feeling about it.

> >

"Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto started, "Do you really think it's a good idea to give Kirei this mission? She probably will just leave with them."

"It'll prove her loyalty," he stated.

"But she _isn't_ loyal to you, and you know it."

"She will stay because Sasuke-kun is here, and she won't leave him here by himself," Orochimaru told him crossly. "Now go, they'll be leaving anytime now."

"As you wish," Kabuto said, leaving to meet up with Kirei's group to give them their mission.

> >

"Kirei, just open it!" Arashi said, angrily. "You don't know how long the mission will take, and you're wasting time."

I nodded slowly, they were right. This could be a really hard mission that could take up to two weeks and we only had five days to complete it. I couldn't stall…actually I didn't know why I was stalling in the first place.

I pulled the scroll open and began to read. After a few moments, I threw the scroll with all my might. I turned around and then kicked the tree, and then slid down it, my back against it. My hands surrounded my head. This couldn't be happening…

Aikyo ran off to pick up the scroll and walked back to Arashi, they read it together, and it resulted in Aikyo shaking her head.

"This is cruel…" she said, looking at me and back at the scroll.

"I can't believe that he's making us meet up with the Akatsuki…just so we can tell them about Orochimaru having Sasuke, that's the only reason. He _knows_ that I want to go back there…but what would I do about Sasuke? Seeing me here and not trying to get back, they probably wouldn't care anyways…" I shook my head in anger. "And even if I got away and got to go back with them…you two would be severely punished. What would I do if that happened?"

Aikyo closed her eyes, I could see in her face that she didn't know either. "We'll figure something out, maybe you can spend some time with them…"

"If they don't kill me, that is," I finished for her.

> >

We waited at the meeting spot for exactly a day, I don't know what Orochimaru was thinking since it only took us about four hours to walk to the meeting spot. He had requested Akatsuki to meet us, and in all truth I didn't know if they were coming either. All we could really do was wait, and waiting isn't fun.

They would be coming anytime now, and I knew they would just "appear" they would do something to make sure that we couldn't hurt them. Knowing Akatsuki they would probably set up something special--like a wall of chakra or something…

Hold on, that would be perfect. If we had a chakra wall around us, they wouldn't be able to harm us, then thing is that the wall would need to be strong, and we wouldn't be able to hold it up forever…

I told Aikyo and Arashi my plan, they agreed, and we decided we would set up a weak wall that required a very little amount of chakra and then after the first hit against it, it would strengthen itself.

"Well, who's going to hold up the wall?" I asked suddenly.

"You can't," Aikyo said suddenly, "Because you're going to do the talking." She paused for a moment, and grinned at Arashi. "_You_ have more chakra than me, you're doing it."

"You're kidding me…" his voice was solemn.

We both shook our heads.

"Damn, that's not fair."

I showed him the hand seals, and he finally got up a weak wall, and we sat there for a while. Eventually, we had been sitting there for like…two hours, so Aikyo put up a wall to give him a rest.

We continued to sit there…and after another two hours, I took a turn holding up the chakra wall. Arashi offered to hold it back up again, but I didn't think it was fair if I didn't.

The moment I put the chakra wall up, a kunai rebounded off of it. I felt the wall gather strength and steal chakra. Why me?

"Were they just waiting for you to put up the wall…?" Aikyo whispered under her breathe.

"Looks that way," Arashi said through gritted teeth. "They know that it'll be easiest to get her to let the chakra wall down. Unlike us, she'll be easily influenced by them."

I turned around and glared at him slightly, it wasn't a true glare though. "You're all too right. But, I'm not going to let this shield down and have you two get hurt."

Aikyo smiled at me like I was a hero or something, yet she looked relieved too. Had she not trusted me? Did she think that I was just going to hand her to them to kill or make her go back to Orochimaru and get killed?

Out of the brush stepped out five people wearing long black coats covered in red clouds. My eyes found their way to Itachi…I felt my lips move to his name in a whisper.

* * *

Natsumi: I hope I see you back next time!

Ansem: I doubt they're commin' back. You're story sucks.

Aion: Well youeth knows zwhat? Youz suck!

Mizuki: Quit being such a suck-up. And your lisp is annoying the hell outta me.

Natsumi: What's with you guys and the word 'suck'? You know what, nevermind. I'm sure we've already freaked out whatever readers I happen to have...((By the way...sorry it was short...))


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I'm not repeating myself again.

**Notes:** I'm really really really sorry this is a short one again...school's been really busy lately. My updating might start being more spread out too because I'm doing outdoor track, soccer, and all my school stuff, so bear with me...okay? I'll try to keep updating as much as possible and write when I have time...

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"We've been called here to speak to the likes of you?" Sasori asked. His voice rung with dislike and he spoke to us as if we were scum.

I closed my eyes, and whispered under my breathe, "Arashi, I'm dropping to jutsu, pick it up immediately."

I opened my eyes, and my hands dropped the last seal. Arashi's hands started to move and pulled the jutsu right back up almost instantly.

"I'll be back," I whispered to my two team members.

The thing about this jutsu was that I could leave it, but I wouldn't be able to come back in unless the person that was performing the jutsu dropped it.

I took a step forward, and left the chakra wall, only to stand in front of my old friends. There was no emotion on their faces, they acted like they hadn't known me. What had I expected? For them to jump out and hug me, to welcome me back? They were on a mission, this is how they acted. That was also how I acted on missions.

"I'm supposed to tell you," my voice started to quiver. I paused, think mission. This is a mission. "I'm been told to come here…to inform you of the addition of Uchiha Sasuke to the Hidden Sound's group."

Itachi's eyes widened, and Zetsu whispered, "He's got the Sharingan," underneath his breathe.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, and whispered just loud enough for them to all hear me, "I want to come back."

I ran to Itachi and hugged him, expecting him to push me away. He didn't, he only hugged me back. "I just want to come back! I don't want to be there!" I cried, he squeezed me into a tighter hug. "I want to be back home with all of you…"

I pulled back.

"Then why don't you come, hmm?" Deidara asked me slowly.

I shook my head, "You don't understand! Orochimaru sent me on this mission on purpose! He did it because he knew that I wouldn't leave Sasuke there by himself and that I wouldn't let my new teammates to go back to be punished!"

Sasori touched my shoulder, "Who cares," he told me. He smiled slightly. "You hardly know these people…and Sasuke made his own choice to go there."

"But…I can't let them get into trouble for something I did…" I said, glancing at my new teammates and shaking my head.

Kisame eyes narrowed, "How did you end up with Orochimaru anyways…?"

"When you all left…it was a distraction. Orochimaru showed up, and I was too weak, he has a girl from the Kamizurui Clan set some poison bugs on me or something…actually, that's why I was sick in the first place."

Deidara's eyes looked both directions, "Well, they _kidnapped_ you in the first place, what'll happen if we just _kidnap_ you back?" I glanced back at Aikyo and Arashi. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine."

I gave them a pained looked, and they both just grinned and waved at me…

Sasori threw me over the shoulder of the large puppet thing he was always in during the missions. I gasped in surprise, and I could see Aikyo and Arashi laughing at me.

> >

"Is it really okay…for us to be letting her go like that?" Arashi asked the girl sitting next to him.

Aikyo grinned back at him, "Yeah…I don't mind getting in trouble just this once for her."

"I think I do."

Aikyo rolled her eyes, "That's rude. Plus, she deserves this. She wasn't supposed to be with us and Orochimaru in the first place. She was completely taken from what she loves for the second time in her life."

"I was taken from what I loved."

"You were not. You came to Orochimaru on free choice, your fault," Aikyo told him severely. "Kirei, she never wanted to be here. She loves that guy…and she always has. Uchiha Itachi. She may not realize it," Aikyo added shaking her head, "But she would do anything for him, and she would do anything just to stay by his side…"

> >

The members of Akatsuki ran for a few minutes, me on Sasori's shoulder, and then stopped.

"Deidara," Sasori ordered, "Take Kirei for a moment." He tossed me to Deidara, who caught me easily.

"Just don't talk, okay?" Deidara whispered.

Sasori opened the puppet up, and I saw his face smiling out a me. He offered me a space in the puppet, and I climbed in with him.

I could see what was going on all around me, on a count of that there were screens all around me showing images of every side.

I saw Itachi poke the side of the puppet, "It'll be the most safe for you in there."

I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

Sasori glanced at me, and positioned his hands around strings so he could control his puppet, "We won't let you get hurt," he said. "Or get captured again," he added.

I felt relieved, "I'm glad…"

Nightfall finally came, and we stopped and made camp. I climbed out of Sasori's puppet, which he stayed in, and I ran to embrace Itachi.

"I really have missed you…" I whispered into his jacket. He pulled me closer, whispering into my ear…

"I've missed you too."

I let out a cry of joy, and kissed him. At first he was tense, then he relaxed, deepening the kiss. My heart beat out quickly, it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and run away. I had always been waiting for this moment…

When we finally parted, the rest of the Akatsuki members were just staring at us. I laughed nervously.

Itachi grabbed my hand, and lead me away from everyone else. They watched us go, I had a feeling that they were snickering.

After about ten minutes of walking, it seemed like Itachi had finally made up his mind, and he climbed up into a tall tree. I followed him, awkwardly.

We reached a wide tree branch, and he leaned against the trunk of the tree, feet dangling on either side of the branch. I was sitting next to him, and I felt a lurch and where was I? Leaning against his chest. Through the branches, the moon sat--crescent shaped.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered.

"Like you," he said softly, "Just like your name implies."

After a few moments, I giggled, "I would say something like that in return," I paused, trying to hold back laughter, "But your name's meaning…is a bit odd." ((Natsu: cough cough weasel cough cough))

He responded in laughter. "You eminently just ruined the moment."

"So…?"

My breathing returned to normal, and once again, I stared up at the moon. It really was beautiful. Being here almost felt like a dream…

Itachi hands moved from my stomach, traced up my chest, and stopped at my cheek. I shivered slightly. He hand pushed my head to the left and his lips greeted me. This definitely had to be a dream…

> >

I sat up and looked around me. It was morning. I must have fallen asleep in the tree, because I didn't remember coming back here.

"Morning," Zetsu said, not even looking at me. He was the lookout, or at least that's what I was guessing since he was leaning against a tree away from all of us.

Everyone else slept closely around where I was, almost in a circle. I looked over my shoulder and realized that I was also sleeping in Itachi's sleeping bag. I blushed as I noticed his arms were still wrapped loosely around my waist.

"We didn't want anyone to take you," Zetsu said. "So if anyone would have tried, we would have noticed…"

"That is if the lookout didn't find and eat them first," his voice said. I now remember why Zetsu always kind of freaked me out. His two sides and…liking to eat people…

Kisame stirred, and looked at me grinning. "When you got back last night, you were completely out of it…did you have fun?"

I twitched, "Kisame…it's called exhaustion. Go join Orochimaru and you'll see what I mean. He works his Shinobi like there's no tomorrow…"

Slowly everyone else stirred. Itachi unwrapped his arms from around my waist and yawned. "I'm going to go to this river I saw last night to get something to drink…" he said, rubbing his eyes, "I'll be back."

I watched him walk off.

"He really missed you, y'know," Kisame said slowly. "He wasn't his usual self without you around. He was really worried…"

I frowned, "I didn't mean to worry him…I didn't want to be with Orochimaru, you have to know that…I would much rather be with you guys."

"We know, but I'm just saying…don't to that to him again…he was miserable."

In a split second, Itachi jumped down from the trees above, "They're coming," he whispered.

"Who?" Sasori asked urgently.

Itachi's sharingan lit eyes stared directly at Sasori, "Orochimaru."

* * *

Once again...I'm really sorry it was so short... ;-;


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: ...duh. What do you think I'm supposed to write in here...? Imagine it.

**Notes:** I'm so sorrry! I haven't updated in almost a month...TT.TT. It's turned out that I'm a lot more busy than I thought I would be...on Tuesday and Thursday I have soccer practice after Track and I don't get home until 7...and I have a lot of homework too. Don't killll meeeee! I'm trying! XD

This Chapter is a little longer this time...

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Only moments after Itachi had said his name, Orochimaru appeared before us. "It's our Akatsuki friends and Kirei. We're you planning on betraying your new country, Kirei?"

"My new country? You can't possibly mean the Sound, right?"

"You can't possibly mean that you're going against our deal, can you?"

"What dea--" I stopped. Oh, _that_ deal…

_"So, prison life is good, is it not Kirei?" he asked me._

_I didn't smile._

_"Fine, have an attitude. We'll get straight to business. What's our deal going to be? Are you and your cousin both going to die, or what?"_

_"I'll only stay here if you let her go without any harm or any trouble ever again in her life. Oh, and no harm can be done to the Moeru Clan, ever."_

_Orochimaru thought it over, and nodded slightly, "All right. I accept. You will work hard for me, if you don't, then we will kill all of the Moeru Clan, and we will smother Konoha during the process."_

"You remember, don't you?" Orochimaru asked me. All of the Akatsuki's eyes were upon me. "How if you didn't work hard for me, we agreed that I would kill the Moeru Clan and kill off all of Konoha? You still love Konoha, right?"

My eyes widened. Did I dare let my Clan be killed because of my desires? What about Konoha? Was I going to let them be destroyed because of my decision? No…Orochimaru was planning on destroying the Leafs anyways…

"Still not sure?" he asked me. The world spun around me…

Two Sounds threw a pair of people at me. In front of myself lay Aikyo and Arashi. They were beaten up…cuts filled their faces and rips consumed their clothing. Both were no longer conscious.

"Y-you're trying to bribe me with people again…" I said, shaking my head. "People who I know…my friends."

I saw a slight movement from the bodies one of the Sounds was holding. Aikyo twitched and looked up at me.

She gave me a half smile, "Kirei…you have something to actually live for. People you love…do what you think is right."

Her voice was sharply cut off by the swing of the guy's hand.

Aikyo…

I gave the Akatsuki a sorrow stricken face. "I have to…" I started slowly, "I'll come back. There's nothing stopping me. There's just…" I paused. What were the right words for this? "Some things I have to deal with."

I gave them each a hug, but they all stood stiff. "I'd die before I betrayed Akatsuki. You know that I'll be back."

As I said this, sorrow consumed me. I really didn't want to go back to Orochimaru, but here I was, stuck again, somewhere I didn't want to be.

I turned to face Orochimaru, "Mission complete…" The stupid mission that it way…

He smiled at me all the while, he must be so pleased with himself that I was coming back. He had complete control over my actions, he knew my weaknesses, which is kind of sad…since I don't really even know my weaknesses. I needed to learn them, otherwise…they would be used against me again in battle.

The instant I turned around to face the Akatsuki again, they were gone. Disappeared. Faded. Or at least…that's what it seemed like.

> >

I got up the next morning after sitting in my bed for about two hours trying to convince myself just to stay there. I ended up treading down to the medics center where I found Kabuto. He was obviously waiting for me. Boy do I hate him.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you," we said in unison.

I raised an eyebrow, "How did I know? If you really want to tell him, you can let him know that I'll be there after I visit my teammates who you so happily injured."

I stalked off before he could reply. I quickly rushed to where Aikyo and Arashi were laying in their beds.

To my demise they both smiled at me. A frustrated look covered my face, "How can you both be smiling at me…?" I asked softly. "If I hadn't tried to leave, you wouldn't be hurt right now."

Aikyo almost laughed, "You don't understand we really wanted you to go. We didn't want you to come back here. I don't belong here."

"Not that we don't want you here!" Arashi quickly added noticing the surprised look on my face. "You just belong with those that you care about."

"Then I belong in many places." I threw my head back in frustration once more. When both of them observed me in confusion, I figured that I had to explain. "I care about Akatsuki, I'd love to be back there, I care for the people there more than anyone else that I know…but, I also care about you two and Sasuke…I care about my Clan, who hates me. I care about Konoha itself…"

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, I hastily turned my head to see who it was. Dark hair and eyes…Sasuke. He was the last, okay not really the last, but I hadn't expected him to be standing behind me.

"Orochimaru wants to talk to us. C'mon," he said nodded his head toward the door.

When I stood up from kneeling down, that's when I realized how short I actually was. Here I was, sixteen years old, and I'm only about five inches taller than Sasuke and he was twelve. He was just above normal height for his age though…so maybe I wasn't so bad off?

Anyways, I followed Sasuke to where Orochimaru always was sitting doing absolutely nothing and we didn't say one word to each other.

It was kind of funny how be both came and stood in front of Orochimaru. Neither of us really cared…though in different ways. Actually, in fact he and I both just looked really bored.

"This better be important," I said suddenly, remembering what I had told Orochimaru. "Because if you call me again I'm not coming, recall?"

He continued on with why he called us, "If I remember correctly," he said slowly, "Your Kabau can counter just about any jutsu, right?"

"When I'm fighting…why?" I was suspicious, why did he need to know?

"A number of things, I need you to help Sasuke-kun learn how to counter and use some new jutsu. I've decided that you can start teaching him today. Plus," he eyed me, "I need some new jutsu as well."

I did not like the sound of this.

> >

"Alright…" I said slowly, watching Sasuke. "What jutsu should we learn how to counter…?"

Sasuke still looked bored, and he didn't answer me. So I took liberty upon myself to think of something. Let's see, in all truth, lately I had had the Temporary Body Paralysis Jutsu used against me a lot. So, that was what we were going to work on.

"Have you ever used Temporary Body Paralysis Jutsu?"

"No."

"Well I guess you're going to learn it, aren't you?"

He just shrugged. Great, this was going to be a lot of fun. I couldn't wait.

> >

By the time Sasuke had mastered the jutsu our two hour training session was over. Actually, it didn't take him very long to learn how to use it…but he completely perfected it. I had learned how to perfect it in that time as well. Maybe these training sessions would be good for me as well.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?"

Surprisingly Sasuke and I had started talking again. He replied with a short "Sure."

We made out way down to the cafeteria, got our food and sat down at an empty table and ate in silence for a few moments, until Sasuke spoke.

"I've never exactly known…but why is your Kabau so different?" he asked me. "The rest of the Moeru family doesn't have a Kabau like yours…is what I meant."

I grinned, nobody had ever actually asked me this question. Whether it was because the Kabau wasn't very well known or that people hadn't realized it was beyond me, but I was overjoyed that Sasuke had even asked. I had to hold back my happiness.

"Do you even really know what the Kabau is?" I asked, caution suddenly touched my voice.

I was caught by surprise because he actually admitted that he had no idea exactly what it was or anything. His honest answer seemed sort of…unlike him.

This made me smile, so thus, I started to explain. "Well, you see, the Kabau probably originated from the Byakugan and the Sharingan but over time it completely changed. It was said that originally, it was only received by the successor of the Moeru Clan, but overtime just about everyone gained the possibility to receive it.

"You see, the Kabau means Protect, so eventually it spread so that most people in the Moeru Clan could use it. Yet, it could only be gained through putting one's self through dangerous situations and surviving them. Only then could you prove that you deserved it. The Kabau is really hard to convince, might I add. You can only gain it after quite a few of these _dangerous_ situations. Most of the time including life or death."

Once again, I was shocked by Sasuke. He seemed really interested, I wasn't sure why.

"You didn't tell me why your Kabau is different though."

"I was getting there…geez be a bit more patient," I said, taking another bite of my lunch. "Anyways, now people who gain the Kabau don't really even gain _protection_. They just get a downsized version of the Sharingan. All it does for normal Moeru is give them the ability to copy jutsu used against them.

"Mine on the other hand, I have a special type of Kabau. Mine not only copies jutsu…but in an instant it comes up with a counter attack for it. Actually…it's pretty useful creating new jutsu too now that I think about it…

"Well, I guess you could say that my Kabau is different because supposedly I'm the 'strongest' member of the Moeru Clan for my generation. The people that gain the special Kabau are supposed to be the leaders of the whole clan. I guess that's supposed to mean that I'm the leader or something. The Moeru Clan doesn't really believe in this whole _successor_ thing anymore though, so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"But you _are_ the strongest in your clan though, right?"

"Supposedly. I might not be, I'm not really even sure myself. They stopped speaking of the Kabau technique in the Moeru Clan, people still gain it and everything, but not as many. I had to do a lot of research just to figure out what I know."

Sasuke seemed to think for a moment, "Who else has had the special Kabau?"

"I dunno. All that I found out was that maybe about ten others, and most of them had been past leaders of the Moeru Clan."

Sasuke nodded.

"Why so curious?" I found myself asking.

"No reason."

Liar.

> >

After lunch, Sasuke went back to Orochimaru, which kinda disappointed me because I didn't have anyone else to talk to with Aikyo and Arashi both in the medic center still. So, I figured I'd go visit with them for a while and then go train. I hadn't just sat there and trained in a long time.

I head toward the medic center. As I went in, I could tell from a glance that both of them were sleeping. Just my luck.

Thus, straight to training. It didn't take me to long to figure out what I wanted to work on…the technique that Tsunade had begun to teach me when I was little. I would need to do a lot of medical research…and would probably need to speak to Kabuto a little bit more, which would really suck, but for some reason I was still drawn to work on it.

I made my way outside and to the training grounds. I had to start small…but on what healing or strength? No doubt about tit. Definitely strength.

I kneeled down, and concentrated chakra to one of my index fingers. Concentrating on my finger, and imagining a small crevasse in the ground, I pushed my finger down.

Just as I had hoped, the crevasse appeared. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to learn…but probably more hard to perfect.

> >

Making my way back inside, I felt extremely accomplished. I had crushed a slightly large tree to pieces with just my chakra and a hand. I grinned and headed to the medic center, maybe Aikyo and Arashi would let me practice healing on them.

Instead I was met at the door by a panting Kabuto. "Where have you been?" he probed. "Orochimaru-sama is looking for you!"

"More like you're looking for me for him…" I sighed. "Why am I being looked for? I'm not going down there again."

"Yes, you are. Orochimaru-sama has something very important to discuss with you," he said pushing me out into the hallway and directing me down the hall.

Anger overcame me. I wasn't going to see him again today. He had wasted his time today already. I wasn't going to go see him every time he had a little problem he had to discuss with me.

I spun out, concentrated chakra to my hand, aiming a hard punch to his stomach. Time seemed to pause for the split second as my hand made contact, and then he flew backward with such force he hit the wall.

He got up onto his hands and knees, coughing slightly. That wasn't too bad…I still needed to work the strength quite a bit though…

"Tell Orochimaru that I'll come for a visit first thing tomorrow morning…right now, I'm going to bed. 'Night."

I felt his glare, but I wasn't expecting what came next.

My Kabau glowed, and I swerved to meet a fist coming to my face.

* * *

Natsu: I'm sorry, I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon okay? I'm also starting to plan another story...but it shouldn't slow this one down. See you next time! 0


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Why do I even bother to write this anymore...?

**Notes**: I don't really have much to say this time except the same old stuff. I'm sorry it's taking so long for new chapters to come out, I wish I wasn't as busy as I am...anyways, I hope you like the chapter, Part 3 is going to come in a few chapters. 3

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

My hand raised in an instant, grabbing the fist coming toward me. My other hand shot out, grasping the side of the shoulder driving him to my other side. I saw Kabuto's face glaring at me, he knocked my feet from under me, and I jumped backward avoiding anymore contact.

My balance disappeared as I touched ground and I tumbled. Kabuto pinned me. Frowning, I wrenched my foot out, and kicked him off. I got off the ground, concentrating chakra to my foot, slammed it into his back.

He jerked up slightly. I stepped backwards out of his immediate reach, and wondered in anger what he was doing.

I saw him stumble and stand up, charging towards me once more. My hand shot out in front of me, pushing a huge amount of chakra out, creating a wall between us.

He hit the wall, and it flashed for a moment. The flash grew as I noticed his hand light up in chakra, and the wall crumbled. I jumped away, my eyes glowed dangerously. "Quit messing with me, Kabuto. You're not the only one who's been training… plus I'm no longer in the mood to mess with you," I growled.

"You have no idea for the problems set ahead of you," he growled in return, turning to walk away. "You're going to need more strength than that to survive them."

> >

I yawned and sat up in my bed. Now, I get to head of and meet Orochimaru. He would probably kill me for fighting with Kabuto.

I made my way down to where I knew he would be waiting for me.

The moment I stood in front of the doors, they opened for me. I stepped in, and took my usual spot in front of Orochimaru.

"What was so extremely important last night?"

"I have a mission for your group."

I stared at him in disbelief, "Already! We just got back from one! Plus, Aikyo and Arashi are injured!"

"Actually, you won't be participating in this mission. It's for Aikyo and Arashi," Orochimaru stated bluntly.

I shook my head in anger, "Then why did you call me here? Why not go talk to them?" I growled.

"Because, you're the captain--"

"Yeah! The captain who's being left out of her own team's mission!" I shouted.

"You will inform them to meet me here at Three."

I turned on my heel and strode toward the door. I was sick of this retarded place. My hand touched the door knob when Orochimaru spoke again.

"Oh, and I would appreciate if you didn't always try to spar with Kabuto. I would rather that he didn't get hurt, he's needed here, unlike some people."

I turned around slowly to face him, "If I'm not needed here," I said slowly, "Then throw me out. I could truly care less."

His lips began to curl as I swerved and threw the door open, leaving. Why had I so willingly decided to come back to this stupid place…?

> >

"Hey, Aikyo, Arashi," I said, hitting both of them on the head. Thankfully they woke up, if they hadn't I might have had to whack them again.

"Whaddaya want…?" Aikyo whispered, rolling over in her bed, stuffing her head in her pillow.

"When are you getting out of this place anyways?"

"When are they kicking us out, you mean?" Arashi asked. "This afternoon at twelve…"

"Yeah." Aikyo's voice was muffled by the pillow. "Let us sleep with the limited time we have left…"

I rolled my eyes, "You guys have been in here sleeping for who knows how long while I've been working my ass off, you have no right to complain. At least," I said, twirling a piece of my hair in my fingers, "I'm not the one with a mission coming up."

The both sat up immediately, and stared at me. "What!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" I tapped my cheek innocently. "Well, Orochimaru wants to see you at three to tell you about this mission he has set up for you."

Satisfied by their shocked looked I smiled, "Now, I have some training to do, talk to you guys later."

> >

I made my way out to the training grounds, I wasn't really sure why I wasn't in the mission, but I decided not to let it bother me. It would give me more of a chance to train or something, who knows.

It was going to be hard to continue my training in Tsunade's super-human strength without crushing everything. So I decided since I had already destroyed the training section I was in, to just continue to tear it down…but maybe I could practice Medic jutsu first…

I spend about two hours down there training, and then at twelve made my way back for lunch. After that, I would do some research on medic jutsu…but my plans were altered, and during lunch I met up with Sasuke.

I had forgotten our training session. "Hey Sasuke!" I yelled, quickly rushing up to him, "I'm so sorry I forgot! Can we train after lunch?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean! I don't want to get in trouble with Orochimaru!"

"Since when did you care about getting into trouble with Orochimaru, Kirei?"

That made me think… "I don't care."

Sasuke nodded, "That's what _I_ thought. Let's train after lunch, if Orochimaru gets angry with us, then, he does. I just need to train, I don't care when or how."

"Why are you so bent on killing Itachi?" I asked quietly.

"Well I could ask you why you're so bent on being with him," Sasuke replied curtly. "He left me alone, killed off my whole family. He deceived me."

That made me remember how much my family hated me because I had deceived them, and then I almost instantly knew that it was just how someone feels they have to act when something that terrible happens. My family felt the same way toward me.

I finally replied, "Because that's who I am…and--"

"That's who I am. I thought you of all people knew how much events changed a person."

I grinned, and ruffled his hair. Which…resulted in a "don't touch me again or I'm going to break your arm" look. Oops?

> >

I saw Arashi and Aikyo walking back to their rooms after my training with Sasuke, so I headed over to them to see how their meeting with Orochimaru had gone.

"What's the mission for?" I asked, taking side-step with them.

Arashi sighed, "It's for that kyuubi boy from Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto and his companion, Haruno Sakura. They're coming here to look for Sasuke-kun. One of the legendary Sannin accompanies them, Jiraiya." He paused for a moment and took a deep breathe. "Sesame-chan is with them, my cousin."

"Why would she be with them…? She isn't from Konoha or anything…"

"I'm guessing…" Aikyo said quietly, "That she's looking for you, Arashi. She wants you to go back--"

"I came here so they would be safe! I'm not going back!" he yelled cutting her off.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, they are going to a different Headquarters. We are to meet them there." Aikyo's voice trembled slightly. I wouldn't want to be the one fighting one of the legendary Sannin…

> >

As the next day came, I did the usual thing. I went and trained, met up with Sasuke during lunch and then trained with him afterwards. He was improving greatly, which probably wasn't a good thing.

The only thing that was different was my worry for Aikyo and Arashi.

I leapt backwards from the spar with Sasuke, panting slightly.

"Your reaction time is off, you're not paying attention and you're going easy on me. Get with it," Sasuke snarled.

My eyes turned to glare at him, "Excuse me for worrying about my friends."

"Who cares about your friends. Having friends only brings you down."

I shook my head, "That's where your wrong, Sasuke. Me having friends gives me a reason to live and to keep going. And knowing that I have people that worry about me too, also pushes me forward. I live and get stronger to keep them safe." I paused, hoping that what I said would have an effect on him. "That's why I'm here. Because I have to keep three of my friends safe."

"You remind me of my 'friend' Naruto, you're too naïve." Sasuke gave me a look of annoyance. "You'd think that since you were older that you would understand more, you've gone through the same things as me, yet you don't _understand."_

I closed my eyes, memories swarmed. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm not dealing with this."

"Suit yourself." I heard Sasuke reply as I left.

> >

I decided to stay in bed until 12. What's wrong with that? Isn't a person allowed to sleep? Arashi and Aikyo would be back anytime now…so why didn't I get up to go meet them? Why? Because I was scared to death something was going to or already happened to them and I was just too cowardice to go find out.

After another half and hour of arguing with myself, I finally pulled myself out of bed, and got changed. I looked out of the door, right and left, and sneaked down to the main hall. I didn't want to be caught by Sasuke or Kabuto. Kabuto was strong, even though I beat him up all the time…for some reason I think that Orochimaru told him to go easy on me or something…

I made it to the entrance hall and just stood there, it was like I had just expected them to show up the minute I came in or something, does that mean I'm spoiled?

After standing there for fifteen minutes, like an idiot, I was confronted by Sasuke. He stared at me, "Where have you been all morning?"

"Sleeping," I replied dully.

"When are we going to train?" he asked. He wasn't asking in a nice polite way like you would expect kids to do, it was far from sweet. Instead, he was demanding the answer.

"When I say so." I could be strict if I wanted, or stubborn. I nodded, "Let's get some lunch." In all truth I had to get away from this entrance hall, it had seemed like I had been standing here forever and nothing was happening.

As I began to turn around and follow Sasuke, I heard the doors bang open, and a group of Ninja, including Orochimaru entered. Immediately I spotted Aikyo…and I glanced at Sasuke, who was now staring at me. "I'll meet up with you later, 'kay?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

When I started toward Aikyo, I noticed something different in her eyes. They were no longer light and airy, filled with happiness. They were wide in shock. She was bloody, and dirt stains covered her clothes, and in the dirt on her face, I saw tear streaks.

I looked at her oddly, and rushed up to her, "Aikyo…what's wrong?" She whimpered slightly, and I pulled her into a hug. Only more tears came…and it left me crying right along with her.

> >

A bit after Aikyo had come back, I had taken her to medic center. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep, and then I left to go train Sasuke. If I hadn't, I had a feeling that something bad would have happened. I couldn't exactly remember what we had worked on…mostly because I was so worried about Aikyo I hadn't been paying attention.

After training, I had stopped by the cafeteria and bribed one of the ladies to give me some left over food since I hadn't eaten anything all day. Then, I preceded directly to the medic center, and a thought had dawned on me…where was Arashi?

I went straight to a person I never thought I would trust for anything, Kabuto. My first guess was that he would be in the medic center with Aikyo, and that's where I found him.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, I pulled him out into the hall. "Tell me," I was whispering now, "Where's Arashi?"

He must have sensed the urgency in my eyes, because he didn't respond with a rude comment or anything, he just lowered his head.

"What happened!" I cried.

"The fortress crumbled," he said, looking at me lightly, "There was no way he could make it out. But, he did fight it out very well with Jiraiya-sama and the kyuubi…"

"No…" I whispered, "He _is _here, somewhere…right? Somewhere in here?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "But he didn't make it out. He's dead…."

I shook my head, "You're being kind to me, too kind, you have to be playing some sick joke, I don't believe it…"

"I'm truly sorry," he said again. This was the first time that Kabuto had spoke in a nice tone with me…and hadn't treated me like I was a complete bother.

I turned, and ran. Running…this wasn't like me. In the heated face of a battle, I would never turn and run, even if it meant death, yet here I was running away from the truth that I had been told. Running like a child, refusing to believe what happened…just like when I had run away with Itachi from Konoha.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter Sixteen**:

When I met up with Orochimaru, he had a smug look on his face, "Well I must say Kirei, this has definitely been fun, but all fun has to end."

My eyes widened suddenly, "What do you mean?"

"You being here, it's certainly been great. You did what we needed you to do. You brought around Sasuke-kun, he has no doubts in being here anymore."

"You took me from everything I knew and wanted just for that!" I screamed. "Now that you have what you want, what are you going to do?" Nothing was making sense. I heard people advancing behind me.

Natsu: Looking forward to seeing you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Same thing as last Chapter.

**Notes:** I started a new story...wahoooo. Anyways, I believe this story only has a few more Chapters based on the way I've planned it out...

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

I had terrible dreams that night, things that reminded me only of what used to be. It hadn't mattered what age I had been, if something important had happened during that time, I most likely dreamed about it somehow.

When I awoke from my fitful sleep, I saw someone sitting next to me in a chair. I couldn't make out who it was from underneath my covers. I sat up to get a better look. None other than Sasuke. Truly, I didn't get this kid. He was kinda stuck-up and always thought he was better than anyone, yet he really seemed to care too…

"So you're finally awake?" he asked, still leaning back in his chair. He hadn't even opened his eyes.

"I guess so…" I looked around my room, still the same, nothing different. "How long have I been out…?"

He opened his eyes and stared at me, which was followed by a shrug. "Ah…I don't know. About three days."

"Three days!" I stumbled. "Why didn't someone wake me up or--or something!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We couldn't get you up, and plus you kept slashing at everyone."

"You're kidding."

"Not a bit."

I brushed it aside, "And how long have you been in here…?"

"Not including my absence for meals…two days."

I paused, "I'm sorry."

He gave me one of those sympathetic smiles of his, "You're always sorry," he stood up, "Don't be."

I watched as he left my room…leaving me all alone again. It was so easy to forget something terrible happens when you're surrounded by other people, but when you're alone, it just comes up and bites you in the face.

> >

The moment I stepped out of my room, I was confronted by Kabuto. Before I could swivel and move away, he stood in front of me, "Don't even think about leaving," he growled at me.

"What's so important now?" In all truth, I knew this guy was strong, but I also knew that if he tried to hurt me, that he would get into trouble.

"Orochimaru wants to see you."

"Why is it that he can't come and see me himself? Why does he always send you? If he wants to talk to me, _he_ should be the one to come find me."

Kabuto looked annoyed, "Would you quit arguing and just go already?"

"Why? I shouldn't _have_ to go."

"Let me put it this way, if the Hokage were summoning you, would you go and see her?" I nodded slowly. "Well, here Orochimaru-sama is like Hokage. He is ruler here, and what he says goes. Now, you will go and see him."

"How dare you compare him to Hokage-sama, they are nothing alike," I snarled, brushing past him.

When I was halfway down the hallway, he spoke again. "You do know…that they trained together, right?"

I stopped, and turned around to face him. I had heard of that, but I had forgotten about it until now.

"They were all apart of a group, trained by the Yondaime himself. Then they all split up and went their separate ways. Did you know that Sasuke-kun's team, Team 7, are following precisely in the three Sannin's footsteps. Here we have Sasuke-kun, being trained under Orochimaru. Sakura-san is being trained by Tsunade-sama, and Naruto-kun on the other hand…is with Jiraiya-sama."

"Why are you telling me this…?"

"Because they will be the next biggest and greatest ninja of the coming generations, even to surpass the ones who try and want to be great, you and me. If you want to continue to improve, you might want to keep in mind who those strong ninja are…or if you ever want to get back to that man you love."

I stared at him, "Thanks for the advice," I turned away from him, and made my way to Orochimaru.

"Oh, and next time…keep your secrets about your clan a bit more close to you."

Sasuke. "How did you know about that!" I yelled, swiveling around…only to find no one.

> >

When I met up with Orochimaru, he had a smug look on his face, "Well I must say Kirei, this has definitely been fun, but all fun has to end."

My eyes widened suddenly, "What do you mean?"

"You being here, it's certainly been great. You did what we needed you to do. You brought around Sasuke-kun, he has no doubts in being here anymore."

"You took me from everything I knew and wanted just for that!" I screamed. "Now that you have what you want, what are you going to do?" Nothing was making sense. I heard people advancing behind me.

I turned, administering chakra into my foot, and kicking them out of my way. A few more people came, trying to capture me. Capture me again.

I pushed them all away, pulled out a kunai. Slashed away. I wasn't being brought down again.

Corpses began to pile around me, and then I felt a presence behind me, I had missed someone. Shit.

A hand curled around me forehead, pushing my head back. A chuckle.

"Well Kirei, after that performance, I'm very tempted just to kill you," I heard Orochimaru hiss from behind me. "But, since you were nice enough to help us with Sasuke-kun, I will spare you."

"Let go of me," I growled struggling.

"Yes, and next time you try to come at me, your Kabau won't work, thank Sasuke-kun."

An immense pain shot through my forehead, followed by a white light…and then nothing.

> >

I opened my eyes slowly, pain overwhelmed me. I struggled to sit up, yet my whole body panged painfully. I felt like I was spinning, and instantly vomited. The nasty taste hung in my mouth, as I closed my eyes again, and lowered myself carefully to the ground once more…

> >

"Is she going to be okay, Tsunade-sama?"

"She'll be fine in a few days…but she should be waking up anytime now."

I opened my eyes slowly, pain still revolved through my body. I didn't even want to think…

"Tsunade-sama! Wait she just woke up!" I heard the first voice yell. Hurried footsteps returned.

A face appeared in my line of sight. A young lady with bright blonde hair and bright brown eyes hovered over me. What really stuck out what a small purple diamond on her forehead.

"How are you feeling, Kirei?" she asked. Was she asking me? "Kirei! How are you feeling!" I noticed her anger raising, I had this feeling need in my gut that I didn't want to get her angry.

"I don't know if you're asking me or what…" I started weakly, "But I'm feeling okay I guess…"

The lady stared at me suspiciously, "What do you mean by that? You are Kirei, right? Who are you?"

"Who am I…?" I repeated. I blinked a few times. No, I wasn't this _Kirei_ girl, I was…I was…who was I? "Damn it!" I yelled, "Who am I…?" I followed in a whisper.

The lady continued to stare at me, "You don't remember who you are…?"

My eyes widened, "No…" I replied slowly, "I don't…"

"Do you remember me? Or you're family? Where you came from?" she question.

I thought about each slowly, "No…I…I don't remember anything…"

She sighed, "Well, you do remember things about the ninja and all the countries…right?"

I nodded, even though it hurt.

"Alright, right now you're in Konoha of the Fire Country, I'm the Hokage, Tsunade."

"I've heard of you!" I exclaimed, "I just can't remember from where…"

Tsunade-sama smiled at me sympathetically. "This is my student," she said, pulling a girl forward. She looked about fourteen. Vivid pink hair shaped around her face, revealing intense green eyes…and a slightly large forehead. "Haruno Sakura," Tsunade finished.

"Pleased to meet you," she said bowing.

"And you're Moeru Kirei, you actually grew up here. You're a very strong ninja from you're clan, possessing the Kabau."

I nodded, the cleared up some things I guess…but that still left… "Why am I like this?"

For a split second, Tsunade looked alarmed, I might have imagined it though. "You got injured during a mission I believe. You're teammates must have left you behind, and we found you."

"They left me behind?" I asked her slowly.

"I believe so," she said hesitantly. "We're going to investigate and question them though," she quickly added.

"That's a terrible thing to do…"

"I know it is, but why don't you get some rest so we can get you out of here soon, alright?"

"Okay," I relaxed into my pillow, closing my eyes, and I heard the door close lightly.

> >

When I awoke again, truth was devastating. I didn't know who I was…how could I trust Tsunade-sama about who I was? Who was I! Was that that big of a deal to ask? Why couldn't I just remember.

I sat there deep in thought, trying to remember something, _anything_. I shook my head, the furthest I had got was slight glimpses for a split second of things.

I raised myself up so I was sitting up against the pillow in the hospital room, and sighed. This was hopeless…

"How are you doing…?" the pink-haired girl Sakura asked, peeking through my door.

I shrugged, "I guess I could be doing better."

She pulled out a chair and sat down next to me. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I stopped, and stared at her for an instant, then quickly looked away. How was it that I could remember something so insignificant as my age, yet not remember my own name or where I last was?

Sakura seemed to notice this too, but tried not to make a big deal out of it. "I'm only a year younger than you," she said quietly. "It's kind of weird seeing someone who's done so much, yet is only a year older."

"What's that supposed to mean…?"

Sakura hastily looked out the window, "Nothing really."

"What am I going to do with myself…" I whispered.

"You're going to try to get on and remember things I guess," she replied.

I hadn't meant for her to answer, but her reply sort of eased me up a bit. I felt a little more relaxed knowing that there was an answer…even if it didn't help so much.

Sakura suddenly stood up, and put the chair back in the corner, "I have something I want to talk to Tsunade-sama about," she said suddenly, "I'll be back later, 'kay?"

I nodded, and watched her go…even though I didn't really want to be alone. If I was alone it would leave to trying to remember things again, then I would get frustrated because it wouldn't work.

I heard shouts from below the window, so I edged my way towards to window. I noticed that the pain in my movements wasn't as bad as they were before. So that meant I had to be healing quickly.

The first thing I saw in the window was a girl looking back at me. I didn't know who she was. She had dark black hair, with a tinge of brown and purple in it, it was a little shorter than shoulder length, and flared out at the ends and somewhat in the back. Her eyes were of a matching color. Faint bruises still covered her face…

This had to be me, as much as I didn't recognize her, she was me. I lifted a hand, and saw one in the glass window do the same. I frowned. I wish I hadn't looked into this window, now I had to deal with this person staring back at me.

I heard a blend of shouts and laughter from the grounds below. I place my hands on the window, and looked down. Students from the Academy. It had to be lunch time with how they were running around like that. They seemed to be having so much fun. I wish I could remember what it was like in the Academy, who my friends were.

I smiled as I saw two girls picking flowers and making them into necklaces, they seemed so innocent.

A knock on the door drew my attention back to the reality which was mine. "Come in," I told whoever was on the other side.

The door opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had silver hair, and his head protector covered his left eye. What was really conspicuous was the mask that covered his face, because of it, really the only thing you could see was his right eye. Just looking at him told me he was of high level and skill, it kind of freaked me out wondering what this guy was doing in my room.

"So, this is the famous Moeru Kirei…" he said under his breath.

Famous…? Is that really what I heard? I let the idea flutter past me, I doubted I had ever been _famous_.

"I guess that would be me," I said quietly. "At least that's what Tsunade-sama told me."

"I'm supposed to make sure no one comes up here…I'm a little late though," he said glancing up at the clock, "By about…forty minutes."

I giggled, "That's a bit sad, how can you be _forty minutes_ late? What were you doing anyways?"

He just shrugged, "What I'm always doing, reading," he help up a book.

"Come Come Paradise?" I asked.

The man nodded, "Yeah I've read it a bunch of times, but it just never gets old."

I smiled, "That's nice. I don't remember any books I've read or anything."

"That's expected, you don't exactly remember anything, right Kirei?"

It took me a moment to respond to this, I didn't recognize the name _Kirei_, so for a few minutes I had no idea that he was referring to me.

"What's your name…?" I asked slowly, I had just realized that he hadn't told me his name and he had been in here for almost five minutes now.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi-san," I started slowly, "Why are you supposed to make sure no one comes up here?"

A look of surprise appeared on his face for a split second, he must have thought I wasn't going to ask, but I was curious, and what was he going to do anyways?

He regained composure, "I'm just making sure…that no one interrupts you so you can try to get better as fast as you can."

Right. That's a really good reason to send up a ninja to watch over me, especially one of high skill level.

> >

After about a week of being cooped up in that room with absolutely nothing to do, I felt like I was trapped between these four wall. I couldn't remember anything but this room now, what a great way to start a new memory.

Kakashi had been in here with me for most of the week, just sitting and reading, he had read most of the series already (again…).

Most of the time, I just sat there staring at the ceiling or out the window, hoping that I would remember something, it seemed impossible.

I sighed, there was nothing to do.

My ears perked up, I heard footsteps coming down the hall, a few seconds later, Kakashi noticed them as well. He stood up silently, and put his book down. I saw his hand turn the door knob, and without a noise, the door opened. His head disappeared out the door, glancing down the hall, only for him to push it wide open.

Tsunade-sama stepped in, and she was closely followed by Sakura, and another lady I had recently met, Shizune.

I knew instantly that they weren't really there for any reason, they mainly just followed Tsunade-sama around. Shizune had been trained by Tsunade, and though she had recently stopped, she still worked very closely with her. Sakura on the other hand was still trained by her, so she often followed Tsunade around trying to fit in a lesson whenever possible.

She tried to give me a reassuring smile, but didn't quite pull it off. I noticed it immediately, "What's wrong…?" I asked, I could hear my own voice quiver.

"I'm sorry to say that I have some good and bad news," she said. "Which one would you like to hear first…?"

* * *

**Preview for the next Chapter:**

Sakura suddenly sat up, "Hey Kikyo."

"Hi there, I haven't seen you in a while, Sakura. You must be really busy training."

"Like always," Sakura nodded, she turned to me. "This is your cousin, Kikyo."

"Really?" I perked up suddenly. "Can you tell me some things?" I found myself suddenly standing in front of her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Same

**Notes:** For once in my life...there isn't a note.

And as requested---ages (sorry if it was confusing...XD):  
Kirei - 16  
Itachi - 17  
All of Team Seven - 13  
Kikyo - 16

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

I stared at the Hokage standing in front of me. Good news or bad news? I closed my eyes, I didn't really want to hear either, but I guess I didn't have a choice, she was going to tell me anyways, unless I jumped through the window and died or something…I looked over the edge and calculated the fall. Not enough to kill me. Darn.

"Bad news," I responded, not looking up at the lady standing in front of me.

She sighed, "Based on the data I've collected…it's very possible that you will never regain your memories. Your brain has been severely damaged, and I can't heal it…so you remembering anything is very unlikely…"

"I figured so…" I whispered. "I wonder what I did to deserve this…"

Tsunade-sama had a pained look in her eyes, I hate that look.

"Well, the good news probably won't sound too good right now, but you can be released from the hospital at anytime, I have an apartment fixed up for you, so I'll have Sakura and Kakashi get you set-up in there."

I nodded slowly, "But what am I going to do? Just sit there the whole time. I want to be a ninja again, even if I don't remember anything. I'm not in a group…and I don't know what my ranking is…"

Tsunade-sama grinned, "I don't know what your ranking is either…but how about you let me train you?"

My eyes brightened up, "Really! I would love that!" I couldn't imagine being trained by one of the Three Legendary Ninjas of Konoha!

> >

"Thank you all so much for helping me get set-up!" I smiled.

"It was no problem…" Kakashi said, not even looking up from his book…which he was now reading again.

Sakura nodded, "If you ever need help, just ask…" he voice broke off as we watched Kakashi turn and walk out the door, still reading of course.

"What am I supposed to do…just sit here and do nothing?" I asked suddenly. I stared at the walls surrounding me, it was like they were closing in. Why was I here? What had really happened to me? Why was I like this?

"How about I show you around Konoha…? You probably don't remember it too well, Tsunade-sama said that you _should_ remember it a _little _bit though," Sakura smiled, grabbing my wrist and leading me out the door.

I followed Sakura out the door, and the moment we hit the main street, I noticed everyone glaring at me.

I nudged Sakura slightly, "Do I have something on my face…?"

She looked down, "No that's not it…"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't say," she responded, "It's nothing extremely important right now, so just don't worry about it, okay?"

'Right…"

"Well, how about we go visit Tsunade-sama! Maybe she has some time for training!" Sakura said excitedly. "I don't know about you…" she almost whispered, "But I have to get stronger, I have to find a friend who's very dear to me, and I want to keep everyone safe."

I found myself smiling, "Me too…Oh, who's the friend you're talking about?"

Sakura's face became slum, "Well…his name is Uchiha Sasuke, he left and joined Orochimaru…" her face changed and a wild look appeared in her eyes, "But I'm going to bring him back no matter what!"

"You're determined, that's so great! I wish I could help you…the name sounds familiar but that's about it…"

> >

"Oh," Tsunade said looking up from her desk, "I have a favor to ask of you two. Kazekage is coming, I want you two and Shizune to meet him at the gate and bring him here, alright?"

"Gaara-sama is coming?" Sakura asked looking surprised, "What for?"

"I'll tell you later, he'll be here soon--now go."

We both bowed, and rushed out of the office.

I jumped on top of the building, and pushed myself forward, Sakura followed closely behind me, "I wonder why Gaara-sama is here…" Sakura asked.

"Does he usually not visit here or something?" I asked.

"Not usually, usually the Kages don't meet up so suddenly is all. I'm wondering if it has something to do with our guest here."

"What guest?"

"Sorry, just thinking aloud."

I frowned, I didn't like the sound of this. For the Kazekage to appear, this _guest_ must be someone really important and maybe even dangerous.

We skidding to a stop in front of the large door, the door to the village, just as it began to open. I saw Sakura bow and I did the same.

Gaara-sama entered followed by a few sand ninjas. Only two really stuck out, one was a girl with blonde hair. She carried a huge fan, and the other was a guy dressed in all black with purple markings on his face.

"Welcome back!" Sakura smiled, "I'll talk you to Tsunade-sama, she's waiting."

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Temari grinned, "But do you think you could tell Tsunade-hime that Kankurou and I want to check security."

"Alright, Kirei-san, would you accompany them? I'll need you to show them the way back to Tsunade's office."

I nodded. I saw the rest of the Sand Ninja stay by the gate, and Sakura walked off with Gaara-sama, leaving me with the other two.

"So, _you're_ Moeru Kirei. Not what I was expecting, really," the girl said, "I'm Temari, please to meet you, and this," she pointed to the guy, "Is Kankurou, he doesn't like midgets."

"Okay….?"

We chatted while I followed them around examining the security of Konoha. They seemed to know their way around the village better than I did, which is really sad.

"Shikamaru-san!" Temari shouted suddenly. I saw her rush over to a Chuunin boy with weird hair. Just by the look of him you could tell he was pretty lazy and carefree.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Gaara-san and Hokage-sama?" he asked her.

"I'm checking up with security," she replied.

"God, you're so troublesome, the security is _fine_. Now _go away_."

"Quit being such a lazy ass, you could at least try to be nice to a friend."

Shikamaru raised his hands in question, "A friend! You've just given me trouble."

"Oh yeah? Who saved you're sorry ass a year ago!"

"Do they always do this…?" I asked Kankurou.

He nodded, "She always teases him. It's annoying."

Shikamaru nodded towards me, "Hey you, get them back to Hokage-sama would you?"

"They're checking security--"

"Security is _fine_! Y'know what, I'll check security just take them to Hokage-sama alright?"

Temari laughed in surprise, "You'd actually get off your lazy ass and do that for us? You must be sick…well let's get going."

> >

When we made it over to Tsunade-sama's office, Sakura rushed out to greet us, well, actually to greet me since Temari and Kankurou just continued on upstairs.

"Why aren't you still upstairs?" I asked.

"I may be being trained by Tsunade-sama, but that doesn't mean I'm allowed to listen in on top secret conversations."

I nodded in response.

We sat there in silence, watching people pass us on their normal daily errands. But there was this thing that concerned me more and more anyone past by. Each and every person threw me a dirty look, with the exception of younger kids. Each person would look at me and a look of pure disgust would appear on their face…

"Sakura, I know you told me not to worry about it…but _why_ does _everyone_ throw me those looks…"

Sakura sighed, "I can't tell you…one, because I don't know the whole story, and two, because Tsunade-sama forbid me. If you want to know, you'll have to ask her."

I closed my eyes, what had I done? It was either something really surprising, tragic, or terrible. I didn't believe that I'd do something _terrible_. I tried to remember…and nothing came, only an ache in what seemed to be my "heart". You'd think my own _heart_ would let me remember something.

A sharp pain intruded my shoulder, and I jumped suddenly only to find a girl standing in front of me.

"Hey, Kirei!" the girl said.

"Do I…know you?"

She slumped down slightly, "You're not Kirei? You look just like her…they said she was in the village."

"No, no, I am. But, who are _you_?"

She closed her eyes, "So the rumors are true? You actually lost your memory?"

"Yes…" I replied. This girl was starting to annoy me.

"Shit," she said, a huge smile on her face. Suddenly that smile reminded me of something…yet I didn't know what.

Sakura suddenly sat up, "Hey Kikyo."

"Hi there, I haven't seen you in a while, Sakura. You must be really busy training."

"Like always," Sakura nodded, she turned to me. "This is your cousin, Kikyo."

"Really?" I perked up suddenly. "Can you tell me some things?" I found myself suddenly standing in front of her.

She must have been the same age as me, because we were close in height and she had a similar body structure to me.

"It depends."

"Tell me about my past!" I said staring her in the eye. I saw her glance down at Sakura, and shake her head. "I can't."

"Wha--why?"

"I don't want you to remember those things," she said laughing slightly. "Well, it's not that I don't want you to remember it's just that…"

I rolled my eyes, "You're just like everyone else, giving me weird looks, not being truthful…"

I noticed a hurt look appear on her face suddenly, but what did I care? I hadn't known her for five minutes, you know what, how did I even know if she was my cousin? My own cousin would keep things about _me_ from me.

She quickly made a excuse how she had to go meet up with her team for a mission, I watched her go, but didn't say anything.

> >

"So how's that girl doing?" a lady asked as Kikyo walked into a large house.

Kikyo glared at her, "What about her?"

"How _is she doing_?" she repeated angrily.

"She doesn't remember a thing," Kikyo replied, storming up to her room.

She threw the door open, and found herself in the comfort of her room. It had used to be Kirei's. She had kept the same structure of the room, not wanting to forget what it _had_ looked like. Kirei had been one of the people she trusted most, she had been her friend, she had saved her from the possible death that Orochimaru had arranged for her.

Yet, her parents still had finally forgiven her. Kirei was just _that special_. It didn't matter if she had betrayed her clan or betrayed the whole village! They had forgiven her because she had returned their daughter to them! A daughter they hadn't even cared about in the first place. But she had returned pride to their family! A family member who had betrayed them all was still looking out for her family members, and thus the pride was returned. The Moeru family was once again near the top!

Better yet, the person who they had wanted to give the head of the family name to was once again in the village! Things were looking up for the Moeru Clan! Kirei was the cause for all their misfortunes in the first place and now they didn't even care that they had lost Kikyo's aunt and uncle because of her because once again, the honor Kirei had brought again.

Kirei had been perfect when she was younger, Kikyo had looked up to her. She wanted to be just a strong. She wanted to be strong enough to lead the family. She'd been jealous.

What had this lead to? She had been the only one to forgive Kirei because she had been happy when she left. She had left with the person she loved. She had left. That meant that there was now a chance to lead the family.

If Kirei stayed and regained memory, they still wouldn't give her the head of the family would they?

With how things seemed to be going now, they would give her that position regardless of if she regained her memories or not.

She had been in Akatsuki, all members of the Bingo Book, she had been with Orochimaru, one of the three Sannins, now she was training with Tsunade-sama. She was stronger than any of the people in the Moeru Clan wished to be.

She was fast on her feet, fast thinking, always doing the right thing.

Kirei was perfect. How had Kikyo ever thought she could compare to someone like that? Why had Kirei led her to belief that she even could…?

It was Kirei's fault, everything that had happened was.

Kikyo felt the tear drip down her cheek, and she pulled her knees into her chest and cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The same thing it's been for the past 17 chapters

**Notes:** Okay, I'm _really really really_ sorry in advance. From now until the last day of school I have loads of tests starting with this week, first I have state exams (HSAs) in Geometry and Biology and then I have End of Course Exams (yes, up until the very last day of school). So if I don't update for a long long time that tis be why. I'll try my hardest though, okay?

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"All right let's work on some Super-human strength today, shall we?" Tsunade-sama said.

"Super-human strength…?" I asked slowly, "What exactly do you mean?"

Tsunade nodded, and punched the ground in great force, creating a huge crevasse. I stared at it awed. The power was amazing.

"So how do you think I did that?" she asked, turning to me.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Tsunade raised her hand to her, "I know you already know the answer, no hints."

I closed my eyes, and replayed what had just happened in my head. Tsunade-sama had seemed to concentrate for a split second, and then he used all her force to attack.

I laughed slightly, it all fit, "You used chakra, concentrated it to your hand, and expelled it when you hit the ground, which it what caused the crevasse to appear."

She nodded and a smirk appeared on her face, "Exactly, but can you do it?"

I grinned, and concentrated chakra to my foot, lots of it, I turned into a spinning kick, and boosted the chakra from my foot when it came in contact with the tree--sending it into splintering pieces. It seemed so natural, this ability.

Tsunade looked less surprised then I had expected her to, but I didn't ask why because for some reason I knew she wouldn't give me an answer. Nobody seemed to give me answers.

So we stayed there and practiced, Sakura, Tsunade-sama, and me. Yet, just being that made me so happy, I felt like I had been in a similar situation before, but of course I couldn't remember it.

> >

"Kirei! You're so amazing!" Sakura said, dancing around me, "I can't believe you figured out the super-human strength all by yourself, and you even did it perfect in the first try!"

I replied with a shake of my head, "No…for some reason," I looked up into the sky and smiled, "It seems like I already knew the answer."

Sakura smiled faintly, "I better get going, I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded as I watched her walk off down the street…and was left alone.

There's nothing to do when you're all alone in a place you hardly even know.

I sighed and walked to where I remembered the market to be, I might as well cook something for dinner, I wasn't sure what I was going to cook…or even if I was any good at it, but it was something to do, and I was completely up for that.

I walked into a small market and glanced up and down a few aisles in silence, I picked the first aisle I saw and walked down in, it turned out to be a noodle aisle, just my luck. I noticed a boy standing in the middle of the aisle holding a large amount of instant ramen. His blonde hair and bright orange outfit made me wonder how he could possibly be a ninja, and the only reason I knew he was was because he had a headband.

I watched as he stumbled down the aisle dropping a few packs of his ramen. "Uh…do you need some help…?" I asked him slowly.

His vivid blue eyes stared at me for a moment, surveying me. "Nah, I'm a ninja! I can do it all on my own!" he grinned, pointing to himself, thus dropping more of his packs.

I bent over and picked them up, he laughed nervously, "Yeah, a little help would be great." He stared at me for a moment again, "I haven't seen you before…" he said slowly, "Who are you?"

I laughed, "That's a good question, I don't really even know myself…"

Grabbing a few more packs of instant ramen, I followed him up to the counter, the man seemed to recognize him instantly, "Going on another trip, Naruto?"

He nodded, "Yeah! I'm gonna get some intense training in and then become the Hokage after this!"

"I'm glad you're getting your supply of ramen."

"Yeah, I dunno what I would do without it!"

The man stared at me, he didn't know me either obviously, "Is this a new friend, Naruto?"

He shook his head, "No, I just met her in the aisle, she was just helping me carry my ramen over."

"So, what's your name, Young Lady?" the man turned and asked me.

"Moeru Kirei, at least that's what I'm told my name is…"

The man nodded, "I see…so you're her," his eyes narrowed.

"I've never heard of you!" Naruto laughed, the man hit him upside the head and continued to stare at me, I saw not only anger in his eyes but sorrow.

I took that as my cue to leave.

Naruto followed me out.

"That's weird," he said, "You have the same name as Keiji-san, Moeru, I wonder why…"

"I wouldn't know," I said, sitting on a bench, "I don't remember anything before coming to this village, and I can't get anyone to tell me either."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Hey, hey! Do you remember a guy named Uchiha Sasuke?"

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed, "Didn't I just tell you I didn't remember _anything_. That's exactly what I meant. I remember absolutely _nothing_."

He frowned, "I have to get stronger so I can bring him back, he went with Orochimaru. I'll bring him back no matter how much I get hurt! I'll bring him back!"

"So many determined people here in Konoha…Sakura said something really similar, now that I think about it, I believe she was talking about this Sasuke guy too."

"You know Sakura-chan!"

"Yes, I've been trained with Tsunade-sama ever since I came here, and Sakura trains with her as well."

Naruto stared up at the sky, "Do you know who Orochimaru is?"

"Of course."

"How about Jiraiya?"

"Yes, Naruto, I know who the Three Legendary Ninjas are, just because I've lost my memories doesn't mean I'm stupid," I laughed, my laughter seized as soon as I was Moeru Keiji walk out of the store. "W-who exactly is he…?" I asked quietly.

"Keiji-san? Well…he owns that shop…and he lives in the Moeru Clan district in a big house…uh…he has a few kids…one of them is really cute! Her name is Kikyo-chan!"

"Kikyo's father, huh?" I said, slowly. "So I really am related to him, I wonder why he didn't say anything…"

Naruto shrugged, "Beats me, well, I have to get going! I'm going to train and get strong! Just watch! I'll bring back Sasuke and then I'll become Hokage!"

I found myself smiling at him, "I'll be waiting…"

He grinned back and then took off in a sprint. Maybe today wasn't a total waste of time…thanks to Naruto's information…maybe I could finally find something out about myself.

Standing up, a found myself sprinting in the direction I had saw Keiji-san go, I was going to catch up to him and find out where he lived. I was going to find out about myself. About the memories no one would explain to me. I was going to figure out this.

As I turned a corner, I saw him grab a newspaper from the stand, I quickly spun back around the corner, unseen, unheard. I listened carefully, and listening to his footsteps, which way were they going? My eyes widened, he was coming toward me!

Instantly I looked up, and saw a tarp for a cover of a store, I jumped up onto it, just as he turned the corner. My heart beat fast, and I felt a bead of sweat leak down my face, and sighed in relief.

He looked around suspiciously, but seemed to shrug it off as he turned around and began to walk once more. I jumped down from the tarp slowly, not wanting to be caught, and sneaked off to follow him once more.

Keiji seemed a little more relaxed now that he thought no one was following him, so I followed him silently and inconspicuously, but when he turned the corner to a large house I couldn't help but gasp in awe.

This house. I'd seen it before, yet I couldn't remember it. The steps, the windows, the color, everything. It beaconed me to remember, and I couldn't. I watched Keiji pull the door open, and look out of it once more before he shut it.

> >

A window, and inside was the dinning room, two adults, one was Keiji and four children, one was Kikyo.

Laughter, happiness.

A knock at the door, an answer.

It was me, though I didn't look it.

Keiji opening the door, yelling about a "betrayal"

The same door slamming in my face.

> >

The door of the house I remembered so well yet couldn't remember at all.

Was that what you call a faded memory…?

I leaned against the wall to support myself, I felt like I was falling, I was halfway between remembering and not. I was there but I felt myself slipping away…whether it was my former self or the person I am now I didn't know…

> >

"Kisame, please do me a favor and stop talking to your stupid fish."

Kisame gave his partner a pouting face, "But…they need attention!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and stood up, "Whatever," he said, leaving the room.

Kisame sighed and turned to one his fish, "He's in for a big surprise, isn't he, Goju-chan?"

Itachi left the room and walked into the kitchen to get some food only to see Sasori and Deidara arguing like usual, yet this time it was a little different, a girl was sitting on the couch behind them. For a moment, he had almost thought it had been Kirei. She had always just sat on the couch and laughed at what was going on around her.

This girl was different though, her hair was a bright pinkish-red, and her eyes gleamed a brilliant dark green. She wore a short blue skirt over her long black pants. A dark green tank top was pulled over a short sleeve white shirt. To top that off, a Konoha headband rested on her head. When she noticed Itachi looking at her, she grinned.

She stood up, and Deidara and Sasori quit arguing and watched her walk toward Itachi, he stared at her, unmoving.

"So," she said, flicking the collar of Itachi's jacket, "You're Uchiha Itachi. You're from my village, so I know all about your sad little story."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that so?" he asked her sarcastically. "Yeah, and I happen to know a few more things then you yourself know. Things about where your _girlfriend_ is and how she's doing." Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger to his lips, "Only, I'm not allowed to say anything about it," she added winking.

Itachi grabbed her wrist, and put it back her side and took a step backwards, "Who exactly would you be?"

She put a finger to her forehead and laughed, "God, where are my manners?" She looked up again, "I'm Mai," she smiled, offering him her hand. "Nice to meet you."

He left her hand hanging in the air, and she just smiled, "As expected from Uchiha Itachi."

Sasori suddenly spoke up, "You never told us exactly why you were let in here."

"Ah, yes, well your upper group and I are discussing some matters, they just told me I was to stay in here."

"I'm guessing it was more along the lines as you annoyed them to death, hmm?" Deidara whispered.

She sighed, "You guys are so rude, insulting me in whispers, and not shaking my hand. And this place is a mess! Look at all this dust!" she said, wiping her finger across the table. "Since I'm here and everything, how about I clean this place up for you!"

"I swear," Zetsu said, coming out of his room, "You touch anything in this place and I'll eat you."

Kisame appeared behind her, and nudged her slightly, "Trust me, he's not kidding either…"

Mai froze up for a moment. "Zetsu and Hoshigaki Kisame," she said quietly.

"I'm glad you know who I am," Kisame grinned. Zetsu on the other hand just stalked back into his room.

Mai sat back down on the couch again, "Okay, so maybe I won't clean…but what else can I do…?" She paused in thought, "Hey! Itachi, show me around!"

"Around where…?"

"Anywhere."

He shook his head, "Get Kisame to show you around or something, I have other things I would rather do."

"Yeah, yeah!" Kisame said suddenly, "Get Kisame to show you around!"

Sasori hit him on the back of his head, "Don't talk about yourself in third person!"

"Sasoriii…" Kisame cried, rubbing his head in pain. "That wasn't very nice."

He shrugged and went back to his room as well, Deidara and Kisame following him.

"So we're alone," Mai grinned, "Now _you_ are the only one left out here, so _you_ have show me around. Let's go!" She smiled, pulling Itachi out of the living quarters for the lower members of Akatsuki.

"Tada…you have the hallway. Now your tour is over, I'm going back inside."

"You are so lame. Can't you tell when a girl is bored to death?" Mai asked, hugging Itachi arm. "Please show me around…I don't want to be left alone wandering this place. I could get raped or something."

"I'm not sure if anyone in here would want to rape you…" Itachi said slowly.

"Still," Mai said, glancing up and down the entrance hallway, "This place is so dark and creepy, how can you stand it?"

Itachi shrugged, "I've been living here since I left Konoha…what can I say, it's home."

Mai gave him a cordial smile, "I miss home right about now. Konoha is so bright and warm, loving. Do you miss it there?"

"Not really, there's nothing there anyways, now that I think about it, there isn't anything here either," he said, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" she asked stunned. "You just said this place was like home."

"That's the thing," Itachi replied, "It _was_ like home…until Kirei left…"

Mai frowned, "You think about that girl _way_ too much, you need to let loose once in a while and just enjoy life!"

Itachi turned away from her, frowning, he refused to think that way. "Nah, I think I'll just wait until she comes back…then I can enjoy life a bit more."

The girl started to laugh, "Wait for her to come back! Are you crazy! I doubt that you'll see her again anytime soon!"

"Then I guess I'll be waiting a while then, won't I?"

* * *

Once again, I'm uber sorry in advance... 

And...I hope you liked the change to Akatsuki for a while.

Oh yes...and review please?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Moo. Think about it.

**Notes:** haha...yay. I finally got the chapter up! Schools out, and I'm happy! It's been over a month since the last chapter...I'm sorry! I was really busy though. Well, anyways, once again I'm trying to sit here and figure out what I'm gonna do when this story ends...I even added on a part because I don't want the end to comeeeee gets shot. Yes. Alright, I'll stop bugging you and let you read (for those of you that actually read this.)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Itachi-san!" Mai grinned, smiling dumbly at him. She immediately sensed his annoyance and slipped over to Kisame, "He doesn't like me, does he?"

He shrugged, "I'm guessing it was your comments about Kirei that did it…but then again he doesn't particularly like _anyone_."

"Not even Kirei-san?" Mai questioned curiously.

"In some ways," he nodded, "Itachi has this thing for being alone. Though, it seems he has an easier time tolerating Kirei than anyone else."

Mai rushed to her next questioned, "So, what caused you to come here anyways?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, especially not with you," Kisame growled.

Taken back a little, Mai questioned about Itachi, and was told to go ask him about it, thus she did.

"Itachi!" Mai slipped next to where he was standing outside, he gave her an annoyed look, she ignored it. "What made you decide to come and join Akatsuki anyways…?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "I didn't have much of a choice."

"Why did Kirei come with you…?"

"She didn't have much of a choice either. It was either she came with me or I killed her."

Mai stepped back in appall, "Maybe that's enough questions…"

Itachi almost grinned, "It is."

"I may not have much of an…entertaining past, compared to yours, but there was a lot of death in my past too…" she looked up and stared at Itachi in the eye. "And all that pain was because of you, my village was one of the many you destroyed on your little rampage with Kirei after you left Konoha."

Itachi remained utterly silent, and Mai took this as a sign to continue.

"Most people would expect me to be upset about this, but because of you," Mai grinned, "Everything has fallen into place just as I wanted. In my village, I wasn't allowed to become a ninja, but because my parents died in the destruction of the village I could then do whatever I pleased! I was found, and taken in by Danzou-sama and look where it got me. After all that sneaky training in that stupid village, I'm finally the ninja I wanted to be. All thanks to you," she smiled finishing her boasting, lifting a finger to poke him.

He grabbed her wrist, and twisted it behind her back, Mai gasped in pain. "Now," Itachi whispered in her ear, "I would suggest that you don't try touch me, next time, it'll hurt much worse." He pushed her away in disgust.

Mai stumbled and composed herself carefully glaring at Itachi, it slowly turned into a smirk as she trudged inside in defeat.

> >

"Sasori, Sasori!" Mai grinned running up behind him, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I'd rather not talk to you about, considering your not even supposed _to be here_."

Mai smirked and continued with her questioning, "Why are you always in that…thing…? Why can't I see what you really look like?"

He didn't answer and just trudged out, Deidara following him nimbly.

The girl turned around and trudged back to the couch, which she threw herself on in boredom. "Geez, you people really are no fun," she said to no one in particular.

"If that's so…" a voice said, making her jump, "then why don't you just leave."

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi," she repeated, shaking her head. "I'm on a mission, I have a job to do. Do you just leave and abandon missions you're on? Hm?" He didn't reply. "Exactly," she continued, "Now I have a job to do, and no one is going to stop me from doing it and receiving an advancement."

"What exactly _is_ this job that you're on, maybe I could help get you away from here faster," Itachi questioned, pointing out once more that he didn't really want Mai there.

"Now, come on, you know I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be a 'secret' mission if I did." Mai stood up from where she had been laying down. "I like you, you're different from everyone else," she added, brushing past him.

Itachi held back his anger, closing his eyes in frustration.

> >

"Sasori…that girl is extremely annoying, hmm?" Deidara said in frustration. "Couldn't we just…throw her out…hmm?"

"Really, Sasori, she's only going to cause more trouble," Itachi added.

Sasori closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, "Leader has told me directly that we can't throw her out, they're planning to use her for something. He told me that the only reason we would be able to throw her out is if she tries to sneak in _there_."

Kisame showed up whining, "We could just feed her to Zetsu, right? Zetsu wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, hmm?"

"There's nothing I can do, alright?" Sasori said shaking his head, "Trust me. I want her gone too."

> >

"Kirei!" I heard Sakura calling my name, I turned around to see her running toward me. "We have a mission, we have to go gather some teammates."

I followed behind her anxiously, "What's the mission for?" I questioned. This was the first mission Tsunade-sama was sending me on, it had to be good. I could just feel it.

"Actually it's just a rescue mission, and we need to leave as soon as possible, so actually, I need you to go pack and meet me at the gate as soon as you possibly can while I go gather the rest out our members."

"How long is it?"

"We are to be back here in three days."

I nodded and rushed back to my apartment, I didn't know who we were rescuing but…for there to be two medic nins in the team, it had to be dangerous. I felt myself itchy with excitement, I didn't know the last time I had actually gone on a mission…or even if I went on missions in the first place. None-the-less I couldn't wait.

I shoved the necessary things into my bag -- shuriken, kunai, medicinal herbs, food -- and rushed back out of the apartment and to the gate, only to find that I was the first one there. I stood there in silence waiting for someone to show up.

Voices began to tatter in my head, something I was trying to hear, yet wouldn't come. The world seemed to spin around me causing a sick feeling to erupt in my stomach.

> >

"I'm glad I have a friend on my team."

"Where's your next mission Kirei?"

"God, I hate being stuck on watch duty…"

"This necklace…what does it mean?"

"Come with me or I'll ki---"

> >

"Kirei? Are you alright?" Sakura asked leaning in front of my face, I jumped backwards and heard snickering.

Frowning, I answered, "Yeah…I'm fine…"

That voice…those words…they had seemed so familiar, so real. What were they from? Had I heard them from somewhere? And the voice…why had it made me feel so alarmed yet so happy and joyful at the exact same time?

Sakura offered me her hand, I grabbed it reluctantly and she pulled me up. "This is Moeru Kirei," she began the introductions. She nodded to a boy with a dog stuffed in his jacket, "That's Kiba and Akamaru," she nodded to a boy with sunglasses and a large collared jacket, "Shino," she told me, and then she pointed out the guy I had seen when I was walking with Temari and Kankuro, he had the wild looking hair and the lazy aura, "Shikamaru."

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a stern look, "Shikamaru," she said.

He sighed, "Alright, let's get going before Sakura kills us all…"

She shot an extremely angry look at him.

I wasn't exactly sure where we were going, but we were following scents that Akamaru and Kiba were picking up, in all truth I didn't even know who we were going to go rescue.

After a few hours, Shikamaru came to a stop, "That's all for today," he slid down and leaned against a tree, "Well pick up where we left off tomorrow, we should find them by then and have them back by the third day."

We all pulled out sleeping bags and such and started gathering supplies so we could eat dinner. It was odd how well I remember how to do these things considering I didn't know if I've ever even been on a mission.

When preparations for the night were finished and we had all eaten, Shikamaru had written everybody's name on a piece of paper and put them in the back of Kiba's hood.

"Anyone want to pick out the watch shifts?" he asked.

Sakura stood up and went behind Kiba and shook up his hood a little bit, she reached her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it carefully and grinned, "First shift goes to…Shikamaru!"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "How troublesome…"

Kiba was second shift, I was third, Sakura fourth, and Shino fifth. Shikamaru took his place my a tree and watched the rest of us get ready for bed. I guess in some ways I was extremely lucky, I was directly in the middle of all the shifts, so hopefully that meant I would get a good night sleep.

> >

Dreams haunted me for the first part of the night, the same voice that I hadn't been able to identify was the one that I had heard the loudest and the clearest, there were other voices came in my dreams as well…each one sounded as familiar as the next.

"Kirei," Kiba whispered hoarsely, "It's your shift, wake up Sakura in an hour and a half."

Yawning I climbed out of my sleeping bag, "Alright, get a good sleep though, alright?"

He nodded and headed toward his sleeping bag as I made my way over the tree that everyone had been leaning against while they had their shift.

I looked around cautiously and heard nothing but the sound of a stream nearby and bugs chirping. I sighed, it was going to be hard to stay awake through this.

As easy as it was to almost drift off to sleep, every little sound still caught my attention, every little chirp of a bug, every flutter of the leaves, all the movement of my teammates.

> >

"Now you two, we're giving you guard duty for the night, no goofing off and no sleeping."

"But it's his birthday today!" I protested.

"You don't get the day of because of somebody's birthday, that's just not the way it works."

The same voice from all the times before spoke up, "It's no big deal, Kirei, but try to understand that it's important that we don't let our guard down on this shift so we can keep everyone in the village safe."

> >

My eyes shot open. I don't remember where those words were from, but it was like I was trying to remind myself in the faintest way that I can't let down my teammates, and I guess it worked because I didn't dose off for the rest of my shift.

> >

When morning approached, we were all up and ready to leave….except for Shikamaru.

"And you call yourself a captain…" Kiba sighed. "I really think I would be a better captain then you."

He ignored the comment and we all headed out, I took run next to Sakura in hopes of getting some information about the mission out of her.

"Who exactly are we going to go save?"

"A few of the younger ninja from the village, a group of Genin, they decided to go out by themselves, they haven't been back for three days now, Tsunade-sama is afraid someone might have kidnapped them."

Kiba jumped into the conversation, "Yeah, but who would want to kidnap a bunch of Genin?"

"That's what Tsunade-sama would like to know too," Shikamaru replied. "I think that it could be someone from a rival country trying to draw us out, so we can't get caught up in this and get injured. Either that, or it's a warning."

"We should be fine," Shino said, pushing up his glasses, "Considering we have two medical ninja in this group, both of whom possess the Fifth's super strength."

Akamaru barked and Kiba halted, the rest of us followed in pattern.

Sakura looked around her gingerly, "Where exactly are we…?"

"Rain Country," I replied, clicking my tongue in boredom. Then I paused for a moment when the thought dawned on me, how had I known that? I don't think I've been here before…

Shino pulled out a map, "Yes, we are in Rain Country."

"Which way is the scent coming from Kiba?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Their scents are coming from the cave…but," he paused, "There is a few other scents that are--"

We were ambushed as a group of ninja jumped out from behind us, one came toward me, he punched, I ducked, and I countered. Pulsing chakra through my leg, I pushed him away. It felt so natural.

I felt a warmth on my chest, the activation of something. I saw the hand seals on my enemy, and my owns hands started creating seals before I could even tell them to.

What seemed like a shower of ice flew towards me, my hands seized moving and a barrier formed around me. I pushed forward, and started hand seals for myself, "Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" I shouted, destroying the person who had once been before me.

I jumped backwards and landed on my feet lightly, looking at my teammates around me. Sakura rushed over to heal a cut on Shino's head, and I hurried over to Kiba whose leg seemed to be badly injured.

Concentrating my chakra to my hands, I placed them over Kiba's leg and imagined each piece of it healing, and after a few seconds, it was true.

Kiba nodded his head and gave his thanks before apologizing for not realizing that the enemy was behind us sooner.

Shikamaru didn't answer, but instead headed toward the entrance to the cave, he stopped and turned to face me. "Why did you use an Uchiha Technique…?"

I didn't know the answer.

Sakura spoke up for me. "The Moeru Clan and the Uchiha Clans are both fire clans, they both use similar if not the same techniques, also think about another reason why Kirei might use that technique…"

Shikamaru didn't respond, and only continued into the cave, before I followed the rest of the group, I grabbed a stick from the woods and blew a flame onto it.

Now the only thing that was ahead of us was saving the genin, I closed my eyes and concentrated on being strong and doing well before quickly rushing into the cave behind everyone else.

* * *

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

Sasori smirked at her, "That's right, and you want to know what will happen next time you try to enter it or do something to displease us?"

Mai didn't reply.

"If that happens," Deidara started, "We have permission to either throw you out or kill you, and you can probably guess the one we'll choose."

* * *

Yaay! See you next Chapter! I'm sorry the update took so long! ...and review please...? 


End file.
